Total Drama Build Fighters
by DSX62415
Summary: "Gundam Build Fighters" Alt timeline, please read "What to Expect From Total Drama Build Fighters" if you want to get the full gist of things. Episode 11: It's a 5 on 5 bout with Beargguys, explosions and fusions. Oh, my. Rated T just to be safe. Important notices in this episode, please pay attention to them.
1. Welcome To Battle Club

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 1: Welcome to Battle Club

 _(Opening Theme: Win Tough Fight by You Yamakazi)_

The episode begins with a shot of early morning in the town of Muskoka, Ontario, Canada as we approach a lime green one story home as a parent tries to wake her twin sons from their sleep.

Mrs. Coulson: Jay, Mickey, time to get up! You don't want to be late on the first day of school!

The call was met when two near identical Caucasian male twins with frizzy light brown hair and black eyes rose from bed with groggy looks on their face.

Jay Coulson: Coming, mom.

The two had gotten dressed and met their mother at the dining room table after accidentally tripping on themselves. Jay was dressed in a light blue sweatshirt with olive green cargo pants and red sneakers over white socks. Mickey was dressed almost like his brother except for the changes of a teal sweatshirt and forest green pants, he also appeared to be sporting a white crash helmet on his head.

Mrs. Coulson: I bet you two are ready to have an amazing year.

Mickey Coulson: We'll try, but given our penchant for unfortunate things happening to us, I doubt that it will be any different than last year.

Jay: Yeah, mom. Remember that little instant last year with the Chemistry lab?

Mickey: And the trampling incident when everyone was rushing out of the halls before winter vacation?

Mr. Coulson: Never mind any of that. You two have managed to survive anything and everything that life has thrown at you, I think that you guys are due for something good to happen this time around.

Mickey: You think so, dad?

Mr. Coulson: Would I lie to my own children

Jay: Not really, you have been pretty truthful with us over the years.

Mr. Coulson: There you go! Now hurry up and finish breakfast, and I'll drive you two to school on my way to work.

Shortly after breakfast was consumed and everyone was ready, the so called "Adversity Twins" and their father were on their way to their first day of junior year at Wawanakwa High School. During the ride, Mr. Coulson tried to give his sons a quick pep talk before they arrived.

Mr. Coulson: I know that starting a new school can be a bit of a frightening experience, but remember to show your courage, and don't be afraid to try something that you haven't done before.

Jay: We know, dad. Getting a job at McLean Enterprises is a big deal.

Mickey: both of us and mom know how hard you worked to get there, and we want to do our best to make you proud.

Mr. Coulson: Just being who you are is enough to make both of us proud.

As they finished talking, the car pulled up at the fairly large academic building that they would be receiving their education from for the next two years. The campus was fairly large with separate buildings for the physical and technical classes with the main building acting as the core education center for the basic classes (math, language arts, science, history) and the main hub for the administration of the school. The twins were in awe of what they were seeing as they stepped out of the car.

Mr. Coulson: Your mother will be here to pick you two up after school. Don't be afraid to ask about joining any clubs or after school activities with both of us when I get home.

Jay: We'll do our best, dad.

Mr. Coulson: I'll be home at about five or six in the evening, then you two can tell us how things went today.

Mickey: Okay, dad. See you when you get home.

Mr. Coulson waved his kids goodbye as he drove off to work, leaving his two sons to venture out on their own for the day. It didn't take very long for their penchant for bad luck to strike them though, as they were tripped by a Caucasian male with spikey orange hair and black eyes with freckles around his face wearing a white wife beater tank top under a dark blue and silver jacket with blue jeans and brown boots.

Scott Bellows: Well, well, well. Looky what we got here: fresh meat. The others should have some fun making you two twerps' lives miserable, but who says that I can't have first crack?

As the twins looked at each other with fear in their eyes waiting for their new bully to wail on them, a tanned male with slicked black brown hair and black eyes wearing a pink sleeveless tee shirt and violet shorts with dark red sneakers got in the way.

Brody Jennings: Hold up, bro. It's barely the first day, and you Dark Avalon bozos want to start causing trouble? Not cool.

Scott: Oh, great. One of the rejects from "Battle club". Why don't you do me a solid, and buzz off so I can deal with these two personally.

It was then that another person entered the fray: a Caucasian male with neck length blonde hair covered by a cowboy hat and light blue eyes wearing a light pink long sleeve button up shirt that was buttoned down to an extent and dark blue jean shorts with tan sandals with blue straps.

Geoff Fisher: Lay off my bro and those other guys, dude. You really want to risk getting expelled on the first day?

Scott then had to rethink his strategy.

Scott: Fine, but only because if we were to fight, it would be two against one.

The orange haired brute stormed off as the two new faces managed to help the twins to their feet.

Geoff: You dudes alright, Scott didn't mess you up or something like that, did he?

Jay: We're fine. Thanks for saving us back there, who knows what that guy could have done if you two hadn't got in his way.

Brody: No problem, little bros, Scott's like most of the other bullies in this school: they talk a big game, but most of them are afraid to act on it and risk getting kicked out of school.

Geoff: Hey, are you dudes new here or something? I haven't seen you guys around here before?

Mickey: Yeah, we just moved here over the summer when our dad got a new job at McLean Enterprises. I'm Mickey, and this is my twin brother Jay.

Geoff: Geoff's the name, and this is my uber-bro, Brody.

Brody: What up, little dudes.

Brody stuck out his hand for each of the twins to shake with both of them accepting this as a sign of a newly formed friendship. After a few minutes of talking about some parts of their lives after getting their schedules for the semester, the bell rang to signal the start of first period. Both twins did have most of their classes together, and some of them with their new friends. After a mostly uneventful Earth Science, English, and Beginners Algebra class, it was lunch time in the cafeteria. The twins were eating the food that their mom had made for them due to the allergic reactions that they would probablyy get from eating what was being served by the cafeteria workers. As the four friends were sitting next to one another, Jay decided to sir up a conversation based on the posters that were on the walls. Most of which seemed to feature what looked to be robotic beings from some sort of Japanese cartoon.

Jay: You guys seem to know your way around the school, would you mind telling me and my brother whats with all of these posters?

Geoff: I guess we should tell you dudes about it if you're going to be here for a while. Ever hear of "GunPla"?

Mickey: You mean those model kits that you can fight with the special stadiums?

Brody: Totally.

Mickey: What about them?

Geoff: Well, here's the thing: this school is in the middle of a "GunPla war" of sorts with some of the bullies in this school.

Jay: Really?

Brody: Yep, and it just so happens that we're apart of it. Want us to show you which people you can really trust around here?

Jay: That would be useful.

Geoff: Alright, where to point out first? I guess I should start with those guys.

Geoff then pointed towards a muscular African Canadian male with dark brown hair with a well started off beard and black eyes wearing a white beanie hat and an olive green tee shirt that had white around the sleeves and collar with grey shorts and black sneakers who was sitting with a scrawny Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes wearing an off yellow and beige sweater with brown and grey around the mid section with dark blue jeans and black sneakers who was in front of a 10 inch tablet sitting to his left, and a very svelte African Canadian male with black hair and eyes covered by a pair of large circular glasses wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with orange shorts and black sneakers talking about something to the others sitting to the right.

Geoff: Over there are DJ Paul, Cody Anderson, and Cameron Willkons, some of our best bros.

Brody: Yeah man, DJ's pretty strong, while Cody and Cameron are pretty good with tech and some of the more advanced stuff they teach here.

Geoff: Over at the table next to them is Brick MacArthur, Zoey Bale, and her boyfriend Mike Abbrahm.

Geoff then pointed to a well built Caucasian male with black buzz cut hair with a matching unibrow and black eyes who was dressed like he was apart of the armed forces with a dark green tee shirt and dark blue jean shorts with brown boots in the center between a Caucasian female with red hair that was set up in a pair of short twin pigtails with a pink flower to the right side of her head and light brown eyes wearing a red tube top that exposed her midriff with tan khaki pants and tan sandals with brown straps to his left, and a tanned male with spikey black hair with matching eyes and a gap in the center of his upper jaw wearing a teal tee shirt with white around the ends of the sleeves and the collar with blue jeans and olive green sneakers to his right. Jay then pointed to a table that sat a portly African Canadian with black hair covered by an orange baseball cap with grey eyes wearing a grey jacket over a burgundy sweatshirt which was over a gunmetal tee shirt with light blue jean shorts and grey sneakers in the center with a less portly Caucasian male who almost looked liked a teenage version of Seth Rogan with short curly brown hair with black eyes covered by a pair of circular glasses and what could be the beginning stages of a beard on his chin wearing an off white sweater with stripes of light brown and green in the midsection over a white button up shirt with blue jean shorts and red sneakers playing a Nintendo "New" 3DS XL to his left and a tanned Caucasian female with strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her waistline with light green eyes wearing a pink tube top with a pair of khaki pants that were a darker shade of pink with pink flats that were the same shade as her top to the right.

Geoff: Oh, you mean B, Sam Rogan, and his girlfriend Dakota Milton? Yeah, you can count on those guys.

Brody: Seriously bros, B is like some sort of technology wizard, while Sam is a gaming master, and Dakota hosts some of the most wicked parties in town.

Geoff: No foolin'. Remember her end of school bash last year?

Brody: Totally. We must have partied so hard that we didn't wake up until 1 in the afternoon the next day.

It was then that Mickey spotted what could only be described as something out of a fairy tale as a Caucasian female that seemed to be an amalgamation of the first three Disney Princesses. She had black hair done in a bob similar to Snow White with a pink headband with a bow sticking out in the center for good measure that matched her black eyes. She wore

a pink blouse and skirt combo that looked like Cinderella's except the skirt was much shorter than the original, and it was in the color scheme of princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), sitting next to a Caucasian female with a pale complexion that had waist length platinum blonde hair and teal eyes wearing a sky blue button up shirt under a green sweater with a black skirt covering a pair of orchid leggings and black slip on shoes.

Mickey: Who is that?

Geoff: You mean Ella Muse? she may dress a little quirky, but she's always nice to be around when you're in the mood for a song.

Brody: And before you ask if she's single, you should know that the girl next to her: Dawn Hawthorne, is her girlfriend.

Geoff: And by girlfriend, he means the LGBT kind of girlfriend.

Mickey: Really? When did they meet?

Geoff then pointed to a Caucasian female with blonde hair that was in a ponytail and lime green eyes wearing a sky blue sweatshirt with blue board shorts and tan sandals with sky blue straps who was in the lunch line.

Geoff: You can ask my girl, Bridgette Sommers about it. She just so happens to be Dawn's older god-sister, and knows just about anything that goes on with her life.

Brody: And man, does she know how to party. You definitely picked an awesome chick to be with, bro.

Geoff: Thanks, man.

Their attention then shifted to a table that sat a female of Cree descent with wavy black hair and matching eyes wearing a tan sleeveless top with a violet stripe around the midsection and black khaki pants with white and violet sneakers talking to a group consisting of a Caucasian male with scruffy brown hair under a olive green winter hat and black eyes wearing a white sweatshirt under an orange vest with blue jeans and dark green sneakers to the left of her, a rather tall Australian Canadian female with black hair done in a ponytail under a beige fedora hat and matching eyes wearing a white tee shirt that did not cover her midriff under a tan

cargo vest with tan hot pants and black boots over white argyle socks to the left of the male, and a Caucasian female with collar bone length platinum blonde hair and teal eyes wearing a red tee shirt with black sleeves under a tan faux leather jacket that had the symbol of a shield with two swords crossing it on the back with a red skirt and black almost knee high boots to the right of the Cree female.

Jay: Who are those guys over there?

Brody: Glad you asked, little dude. From right to left: Samantha Saunders, Sky Farris, Shawn Dixon, and Jasmine Tompson: four people that would definitely have the backs of guys like you and your brother in a fight.

Geoff: Yeah, man. Jasmine grew up in the Australian Outback, dealing with some of the most brutal creatures on the planet, and her boyfriend Shawn knows exactly what to do if the undead ever decide to stop being dead.

Brody: Sky's got some mad gymnastics skills that her sister taught to her, and has even managed to use them to win some big competitions on her way to her dream of competing in the Olympic games.

Mickey: What about the other one, Samantha?

Brody: You definitely don't want to get in a fight with her.

Geoff: Yeah, 16 years of abuse from her twin sister, Amy has lead to 16 years worth of pent up aggression that she really needs to get out of her, and she knows just how to do it.

Brody: Last summer, the abuse finally took its toll, and she went over the edge when her own family said that they didn't even care when her dad was killed in a car accident on her 8th birthday, and she filed for emancipation against them.

Geoff: And you can bet your soul that she won. Since then, she's been living with Sky and her family, and has been doing a whole lot better for it.

Brody: Yeah, who knows what would happen if she lost that case. I bet that she would have probably gone on one of those whole "murder/

suicide rampage" deals where nobody wins in the end of it all.

Jay: Wow, it was that bad?

Geoff: I don't know, but if it was bad enough that she wanted to cut all ties with her family that was still alive, it had to be pretty messed up.

Brody: Come on dude, we probably shouldn't talk about such downer stuff like that around these guys. We should show them who else they should hang with to avoid getting wailed on.

Geoff: Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, bros.

The four of them then shifted their attention to a table that sat a Caucasian female with about the same pale complection as the girl that was dating the princess look alike, except she had neck length black hair with teal streaks every other loch with black eyes wearing a black bustier accompanied by a pair of sleeves that were light blue on the upper portions than started at the shoulders, but changed to a dark green the rest of the way down her arm with a black mini skirt and black knee high boots sitting next to a Caucasian male with black hair and green eyes wearing a green shirt that had a camo motif going along the sleeves almost in the same way as the sleeves the female was wearing that bore a hand print in the center with grey pants and green sneakers who was carrying a guitar case to the left of her, a portly African Canadian male with a large scruffy black afro that had a matching beard to go with it and a pair of matching eyes wearing a grey tee shirt with some stains on it with a pair of dark blue pants held up by suspenders and black and white sneakers to the right, and a tanned female with violet hair done into a small ponytail wearing a lime green crop top with teal khaki pants and blue green slip on shoes to the right of the portly male.

Geoff: Over there is Gwen Harris, Trent Jameson, "Beardo" Bossley, and Seirra Gaffigan. Gwen may look a bit intimadating, but when you get to know her, she's pretty cool. So is Trent, dude can play a mean guitar solo when he wants to.

Brody: Not to mention DJ "Beardo", the dude is like a human soundboard, and one of the best young DJs in the county. And if you

need ANY information about what's going down these days, Sierra is your girl. She runs all of the gossip blogs about what happens in this school. Just be careful about what you do around here, chances are that if you make something go down, she's gonna make sure that everyone knows that you started it.

Jay and Mickey: Dully noted.

Brody: There are other dudes and dudettes that are cool around here, but they got different lunch periods than we do.

Geoff: Yeah, if any of them are in the same classes as you guys and at least me or Brody, we'll tell you about them.

Bridgette Sommers: Hey, guys, who are these two?

The four then realized that Geoff's love interest, Bridgette Sommers was out of the lunch line, and sitting at their table with a salad and a an orange juice on her tray.

Geoff: Hey, Bridgy-bear, these are me and Brody's two new bros: Jay and Mickey.

Jay and Mickey: Hello.

Bridgette: Nice to meet you two, are you new to this school?

Brody: They are. Geoff and me managed to save these two from getting a beat down by that slime ball, Scott before first period this morning.

Bridgette: Figures. He and the rest of those goons from Dark Avalon start causing trouble even before class starts on the first day back from summer break, hard to believe that we spent most of our summer just getting into GunPla battles with them because they were being jerks to people who don't deserve it.

Jay: Who's Dark Avalon?

Bridgette then pointed to a table that sat the same orange haired country boy from this morning to the far left with an Asian female with black hair in a medium length ponytail with matching black eyes wearing a brown crop top with olive green hot pants and black sandals with brown straps to the far right, an Indian Canadian male with black hair and eyes

wearing a burgundy sweater vest over a dark blue short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve shirt with olive green jean shorts and grey hiking shoes reading a book to the left of her, a Caucasian female with short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a grey sweatshirt with gunmetal sweatpants and matching gunmetal sneakers to the right of Scott, and a Caucasian female with black hair done in a medium length ponytail with hazel eyes under a black unibrow with a small mole on her left cheek wearing a dark blue sleeveless tee shirt, matching dark blue spandex shorts and a pair white and blue sneakers in the center of the group. Each of them also had the same jacket that Scott had with him that very morning: a dark blue military style coat with silver lining around the buttons and the ends of each sleeve with the symbol of a grey dragon facing towards as if it were about to take flight in the center of the left breast.

Bridgette: Those are just some of the members they have at their disposal: Scott Bellows, Jo Ridden, Heather Matsunaga, Noah Creed, and their leader Eva Reznov. A bunch of the bullies here started their army up so they could control anything GunPla related, and make peoples lives miserable just for the fun of it.

Brody: And there are people even worse than they are here.

He then pointed to a table that sat a Caucasian female that looked just like Samantha Saunders, except she had a small mole on her right cheek and was wearing the school's cheer leading uniform: a red top that exposed her midriff with a red skirt with a white stripe at the waist line and white near knee high boots in the center with an Indian Canadian male with black hair in a corporate cut with matching eyes wearing a blue sweater vest over a beige short sleeve polo shirt with grey jeans and black sneakers to her left, and a tanned Caucasian female with brown hair and black eyes wearing an off white tube top with a ecru mini skirt and black knee high boots to her right.

Brody: David DeSanto, Amanda Saunders, and Taylor Rathbone: members of a group of maniacs known as the White Fang.

Bridgette: When Dark Avalon does messes with people, its to assert their self proclaimed dominance over people, with White Fang, they just live to make people suffer for fun and only want to watch the world burn at their feet.

Geoff: Yeah, bros. it's best to stay away from both groups, unless you have a death wish.

The adversity twins gave worried looks at each other before the blonde surfer decided to try to calm the two of them down by asking them a question.

Bridgette: So, have you two considered joining a club or some sort of after school activity while you're here?

Mickey: We don't know, but our dad was very encouraging about branching out to connect to other people.

Bridgette: Well, ask your parents if you could possibly join with our club.

Jay: You guys are in a club?

Brody: Well, some of us are part of at least one group in this school, but the main one that we, and the guys we told you are cool are apart of is one you might not think we would be in.

Mickey: Which one is that?

Bridgette: The Wawanakwa High School GunPla Battle Club. Our first meeting of the year is actually taking place tomorrow because of our coach being out of town for the moment. Just think about it, and if you're interested, show up at the building behind the technology wing after school tomorrow. I'm sure that the coach would love to have you as part of the group.

After the end of their lunch period, the rest of the day went on without a hitch, save for the occasional slip up, and the mother of the Coulson twins arrived to pick up her children in her red 2006 Honda Accord. She then decided to drum up a conversation with her children on the way home.

: So, how was the first day of school for you? Did

you make any new friends?

Jay: A couple, these two guys saved us from a bully before first period started, then we met the girlfriend of one of them at lunch.

Mickey: She even offered to let us join up with their club tomorrow after school.

: There you go. I knew you two would meet at least one person you could count on. As for this club, what kind of club is it?

Jay: She said something about "GunPla Battle Club".

: Ah, so they want you to fight plastic model robots with them. Tell you what, we'll talk about this with your father at dinner, and if everything checks out, you guys can join.

Jay and Mickey: Thanks, mom.

Later that night, the Coulson family sat down to dinner and talked about what went on during their days, and the twins being approached to join a club by their new friends.

: Way to go you two, making some new friends, and being asked to join their club all in one day, now that's something to be proud of.

: From what you said about them, it seems like they can be trusted, for the most part.

: Anyone willing to help call out who are bullying people in school, and who you can count on sounds okay in my book, I say we let them try it out, and see if this is something that they want to do.

Jay and Mickey: Thanks, dad.

After dinner, the twins decided to watch what a GunPla battle was, and see if it was something that they wanted to try. After watching a few matches, the seemed interested when the time came for the main event of the evening: Estwynn Paratus vs Dean Scarupa: a rematch from the finals of the US/ Canadian national qualification tournament. Scarupa was using a 1/144 High Grade GN-X3 that was recolored in a neon green and orange color scheme, where as Estwynn was using a 1/144 High Grade GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam that was custom built with armor done in the style

of the "Duel Monsters" card "Stardust Dragon". As the two did battle in a randomized environment inspired by the castles of feudal Japan, the dragon themed mobile fighter preceded to start the fight off with a series of punches and kicks with a few of them being blocked by the Anno Dommini era unit's spinning shield, that is until the mobile fighter decided to get rid of the minor hindrance using one of its two beam sabers that were mounted on the unit's left side skirts. The GN-X then decided to take the offensive by launching a few jabs toward its opponent using its main lance weapon, only to have the mobile fighter dodge every attack with lightning fast reflexes before taking to the skies. As Scarupa was looking around for his opponent at the peak of the main castle building, a glimmer of light appeared from the artificial moon that shone in the night. But it was then that the match was over before the GN-X could react to this light, as the Shining Gundam had blown off the head unit of its opponent using its trademark "Shining Finger" attack.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Stardust Gundam.

The crowd cheered both fighters as a Caucasian male with dark brown hair done in a corporate cut with hazel eyes covered by oval transition lense glasses wearing a dark blue sleeveless tee shirt under a black and red short sleeve button up shirt with black sweatpants and black and grey checker pattern skate shoes was approached by a Caucasian female with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red strapless dress with matching red high heel shoes.

Mildred "Blaineley" Staci Andrews O'Hurlahan: Mr. Paratus, congratulations on your big victory tonight.

Estwynn Paratus: Thanks, That means something coming from someone like you.

"Blaineley": Can you give any truth to the rumors that you are quitting professional GunPla battle just to teach a bunch of high school teenagers to fight.

Estwynn: First of all, I am NOT quitting, I'm just won't be fighting as much as I do during the summer. Second, if you see these kids fight,

you would know that my training has done wonders for them, it even took them to the qualifiers for the World Open Tournament's team division. And last but not least, I've really started to take a liking to those kids over the course of time that we've been together, I'll be happy to see them when I return to Muskoka tomorrow and resume my position as their coach, not just in GunPla battle, but in life itself.

"Blaineley": Strong words from a strong fighter, it's a wonder how we haven't seen you with anyone over the summer.

Estwynn: I'll find a love interest whenever I feel like it, I got plenty of time, and plenty of choices out there.

"Blaineley": Well, there you have it folks: Estwynn Paratus is going back to school.

The scene then shifts to the twins who were watching on the living room TV.

Mickey: Jay, do you think that he's the coach that Bridgette was talking about at lunch at school today?

Jay: From what I heard, the chances are now astronomically low that he wouldn't be.

After the fights, the twins then got ready for bed and went to sleep in preparation for what they were about to do tomorrow. The next day of school went by pretty smoothly as the final bell rang, Jay had sent a message to their mom that they would try battle club out to see if they liked it. The two had approached the front door of the very building that they were told to enter by their new friends.

Jay: Here we go. Ready, bro?

Mickey: I'm ready when you are.

The two knocked on the door and were surprised to see that their suspitions were true as Estwynn Paratus opened the door.

Estwynn: You two must be the guys that Bridgette, Geoff, and Brody told me about. Are you here to join up with us?

Mickey: We were thinking of trying it out, if you don't mind.

Estwynn: Of course not, the more the merrier. Welcome to the Wawanakwa High GunPla Battle Club.

The twins then entered the building as Estwynn shut the door behind them as the screen fades to black.

 _(Ending Theme: The US ending for "Gundam Wing")_

Estwynn: So, you two want to know what GunPla battle is all about, huh? Then you came to the right 's just one little thing before we get started: if this is your first day with the club, you HAVE to fight.

Jay and Mickey: What?!'.

Jay: Next time: "You always remember your first.

Mickey: If we survive that is.

 **(Author's notes: For those of you thinking that this is going to be a story revolving around the adversity twins from "TD Presents: the Ridonculous Race", let me stop you right there and say that that is not true. This is EVERYONE'S story, I plan on doing story arcs for every character involved. And when it comes to characters that would be introduced in new seasons of the core "TD" series, or "Ridonculous Race", they will be involved in anyway I can think of doing it, but it would take a while for them to get introduced into this series because I would have to create original GunPla designs for all of them. Of course as Geoff and Brody mentioned to Jay and Mickey in the story, Dawn is a faesexual who is dating Ella. How they got together will be revealed either in a one-shot upload, or in a future episode, depending on how I want to handle it. Why are these two dating? Because I think that they would make a good couple, while I support some of the male ships with Dawn (Brick, B, DJ), the minute I got to see how Ella is during Pahkitew Island, I knew almost instantly that they would make a nice couple if the show dealt with LGBT relationships (Fresh wants to do it, but are concerned with how international audiences will deal with it since gay maraige in Canada has been legal for 10 years as of the time of this chapter is being written). Any who, that's the first episode of "TDBF", please read and review, I know that there wasn't a lot of GunPla battle action in this episode, but just wait until episode 2 is up, you'll get some what I hope you will deem pretty awesome fights out of it and future episodes. Until then, DSX62415, out.**


	2. You Never Forget Your First

**(Author's note #1: I know that there are some errors when it comes to grammar and spelling along side a lack of GunPla battles in the first episode, and for that I am sorry. I will try and fix any errors that I find in the foreseeable future before I upload any new episodes. Anyway, this episode will feature more battles than episode one and will be the start of the show's first mini arc that should not take that many episodes to finish due to the first season that I have planned only being 26 episodes long. With that out of the way, let's get things started off right. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 2: You Never Forget Your First

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

The episode begins where the previous episode leaves off with the adversity twins, Jay and Mickey Coulson entering the Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club headquarters with the teams coach, Estwynn Paratus. Much to their surprise, the building seemed more tame than what they expected from something with the word "battle" in its name: the room only had a few work benches, a main battle arena, some scattered posters of various mobile suits, and a few shelves protected by glass that contained a wide assortment of GunPla from all the different eras within the "Gundam" Metauniverse. The building also contained a wide assortment of people, including and not limited to Geoff, Brody, Bridgett, the people they pointed out the other day, and a myriad of new faces that weren't quite introduced yet with some of them being pointed out by Geoff and Brody to the twins in some of their classes the day before. Once everyone was settled in, Estwynn decided to strike up a conversation with the twins.

Estwynn: Glad to see that you two decided to give it a shot, it's always a pleasure to have more people interested in the world of GunPla.

Brody: Jay, Mickey, glad to see that you dudes showed up.

Jay: Thanks, Mickey and I thought about this all night before we decided this morning to at least give it the old college try.

Estwynn: A little bit of creativity with your words there, I like it. Devin, could you set these two up with some GunPla from the cases and some GP Bases until they can build their own, and please hurry, I have an announcement to make.

Devin Wilcox: Right away, coach.

An Asian Canadian male with spiky black hair and matching eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a yellow-green tee shirt with the symbol of power for electronics on the center with dark blue jeans and black sneakers approached the twins and showed then to the glass cases where they were to choose their fighting machines.

Devin: Take your pick, you guys might be using these for a while, and soon I might add.

Mickey: Why do you say that?

Devin: It's kind of a tradition that we made up when Estwynn helped build up the club to what it is today: if your new to the club and this is your first day with us, then you HAVE to play a battle.

Jay: Seriously, so soon?!

Mickey: We don't even know how to fight yet!

Devin: Don't worry about it that much, the model damage level on the battle arena is always set to the lowest setting when we use it for battles and training so we can go all out with our kits, and not worry about damaging them too much. If you guys lose your fights, than it's no biggie because there won't be any real harm done.

Jay: That's somewhat comforting.

Devin: No problem, now meet me with the others when you've picked your GunPla out, you'll want to hear what Estwynn has to announce because they're mostly really important. Oh, and you guys will be needing these.

Devin hands each of them a small handheld device.

Mickey: What are they?

Devin: These are GP Bases. They have all of the battle skills for every GunPla here on them to allow them to be used for battle.

Jay: Thanks for telling us about that.

Devin: No problem, every member of battle club believes in giving the opponent a fair fight.

The two brothers spent a few minutes looking over the plastic mechs to decide which ones they would be using for their first battles. Jay had ultimately chosen a Reborn 1/100 MSF-007 Gundam MK. 3 while Mickey had chosen a 1/144 High Grade PMX-000 Messala from the series "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam". After the two had made their choices, the regrouped with the others to hear what Estwynn had to say.

Estwynn: Alright everyone, listen up. I know that we have been pretty busy over the summer with all of the community work that we had done, and we really haven't gotten a whole lot of practice in aside from random fights with Dark Avalon and the White Fang, so some of you might be feeling a little rusty when going into battle. This is why I have come up with the idea to have a little tournament to sharpen those edges of yours. I know that there are about 37 of you here, which is why I need two volunteers to sit this one out to serve as referees. Katie, Sadie, could you two please come up here with me?

A svelte African Canadian female and a portly Asian Canadian female both with black hair done in small pigtails and matching eyes wearing matching black and white short sleeve black and white striped tops that exposed their midsections with pink short shorts and pink ballet style flats approached the professional fighter.

Katie Sanders and Sadie Masterson: Reporting for duty, coach.

Estwynn: Alright then, now that things are settled we can...

Just then, a small, semi-portly Caucasian female with brown hair done in a side ponytail and black eyes covered by a pair of glasses wearing a lime green vest with assorted pins on it over a sea foam short sleeve shirt with pink capri pants and sparkling pink sneakers spoke up.

Beth Davis: Wait a minute, there are still 34 of us here, and Courtney is dealing with something for the student council, wouldn't we need to cut out 2 more people to make it an actual tournament?

Estwynn: Glad you asked that, Beth. The truth is that in this tournament, for one of you, there is no guaranteed spot into the next round.

Mike Abbrahm: What do you mean by that?

Estwynn: By that I mean that I have something special planed for 16th match of round 1: basically put, in match 16, whoever hasn't fought yet will compete in a free for all match where the winner will receive the final spot in round 2. We'll six to eight matches a day depending on how long each fight goes on for, and at the end of it all, the 16 of you left standing will go on to round 2. If there are no more questions, when I call your name, that means that it's your turn to fight. First up, Jay Coulson, one of our new recruits vs "Beardo" Bossely.

Jay: Are you kidding me?! Picked for the first match, this isn't going to end well for me.

Bison "Beardo" Bossely: Don't worry about it, man. I didn't win my first match either, so if you lose, you'll be among brothers.

Estwynn: Will both fighters please approach the arena for the first match.

Both players faced each other at opposite ends of the arena.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Both fighters placed their GP Bases in the predesignated areas.

Fighter: Jay Coulson

Unit: Gundam MK. 3

Builder/ Fighter: "Beardo" Bossely

Unit: Turn A Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The blue particles began to descend upon the fighters as they surrounded them while the stadium created a space battlefield.

System Voice: Field 1: Space.

Jay: Well, this stuff passed the first test, I'm not having an allergic reaction to it, and I'm not dead.

System Voice: Please set your GunPla.

Jay set down his Gundam MK. 3 while "Beardo" set down a 1/144 High Grade For All System-W01 For All Gundam from the series "Mobile Suit Turn A Gundam" as both kits were bathed in a wave of particles and became active.

System Voice: Battle start.

Jay: Here goes something.

"Beardo": Let's rock this house.

Both units launched into the war zone at break neck speeds. Jay was having trouble controlling his Gundam, and was getting a bumpy ride as a result of it. Much to his surprise, his own opponent gave him the advice that he so desperately needed.

"Beardo": Dude, don't just try to control the kit, work with it, let your body move how it wants to without thinking about it.

Jay: Why would you give me advice, aren't we supposed to be fighting each other?

"Beardo": That may be true, but I can at least give you advice so that this can be as fair a fight as possible, can't I? If I'm fighting someone who's just getting into the game, the least I can do is help them be as close to my level as possible.

Jay had decided to take the risk of following his opponent's advice, and closed his eyes to let his body do the work of moving the machine, and in turn, he managed to get a smoother ride out of it.

"Beardo": See, what did I tell you? Rides a lot smoother now, doesn't it?

Jay: Yeah, thanks.

"Beardo": No prob. Now, let's get this fight really going.

It was then that Jay's Gundam MK. 3 was met with beam fire from the beam rifle of the For All Gundam with Jay barely being able to dodge the attacks before returning fire with his own beam rifle, all of the shots he fired were dodged however with the human soundboard making jet fighter and ricochet sound effects while dodging the assault. Both fighters had decided it was time to take the fight to close range as both units drew a beam saber with their right hands while "Beardo" made sound effects similar to that of your average "Star Wars" lightsaber. The two clashed blades for a short period of time until all of a sudden, Jay had stabbed the human soundboard's Gundam in the head.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Jay Coulson.

The particles that surrounded them began to dissipate as both fighter were now made visible to everyone else again.

Jay: What just happened?

"Beardo": When a mobile suit's head unit is destroyed, the fight is automatically over, meaning you just won your very first GunPla battle.

Estwynn: He's right, the winner of the first match is Jay Coulson, he has earned a spot in the next round.

 **(Author's Note #2: Since there are going to be six battles in this chapter, and I want to put the most of my effort with the fights involving the twins, I'm just going to a quick summary of the next 4 fights in the terms of who's fighting, what units they use, what the battlefield looks like, and how the winner claims victory of the match. So, let's get started.)**

Match 2: Gwen Harris (A modified 1/144 XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe modeled into its Hajime Katoki design with the black armor painted a dark orchid, the white painted midnight blue, and armed with a new custom built scythe) VS LeShauna DeVry (1/144 High Grade ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam) inside the same feudal Japaneses battlefield that Estwynn fought in in the last episode: Gwen uses her scythe to slash away at the Saviour Gundam while charging her special attack using the shadows cast by the moon, until she is hit dead through the center with LeShauna's beam rifle from midair, ending the match as the Deathscythe explodes.

Match 3: Cody Anderson (1/144 High Grade GAT-X105E Strike Noir Gundam armed with the I.W.S.P striker pack instead of the pack that it comes with) VS Dakota Milton (a modified 1/144 XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam with an alternative set of wings on the backpack and armed with a double sided beam glave alongside its regular double sided beam trident) in a battlefield that was simulating a naval battle between two fleets of different ships: Dakota creates a ring of fire around her using her twin dragon fang flamethrowers to defend herself after Cody managed to destroy both her beam glave and trident, and manages to destroy Cody's beam boomerang and gatling gun shield in the process. Cody then manages to get above her and prepares to finish the job until Dakota shoots the Gundam using the back mounted beam cannons. The Strike Noir is downed as Dakota wins the match.

Match 4: Bridgette Sommers (a modified 1/144 High Grade MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam that had its original wings used as side skirt armor with a new pair of wings equipped with booster and missile pods from the 1/144 GunPla Battle Arms option part set replacing the old ones on the back) VS Beth Davis (a modified 1/144 High Grade AMX-094 Qubeley Version "Revive" with a new head unit, new back skirt armor, and a new beam baton as its main weapon) in a desert battlefield: Bridgette manages to outrace most of Beth's Fin Funnels until she is hit by one. The two units then clash beam sabers until the Qubeley has its head unit struck by one of Bridgette's beam sabers after the Qubeley manages to disable the Zeta's left arm with a beam saber of its own, the match ends with the Qubeley falling on its now non-existent face.

Match 5: Ella Muse (1/144 High Grade Extreme Gundam) VS Lindsay Handler (1/144 High Grade GPB-04B Bearrguy) inside of an abandoned city: Ella manages to gracefully dodge all of Lindsay's attacks with the match ending with the Bearrguy being tricked out of the arena to cause a ring-out. Ella manages to catch the kit in time as she wins the match, and a kiss on the cheek from her faesexual lover.

Estwynn: With five matches out of the way, and five fighters going into the next round, it is now time for the final fight of the day: Mickey Coulson vs Carrie Faeloh. Both fighters, please report to the stadium.

Mickey was met by a Caucasian female with curly neck length blonde hair and black eyes above freckled cheeks wearing a green long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and black and white skate shoes.

Carrie Faeloh: Good luck out there, the first time is always the hardest. All of us would know that.

Mickey: Really?

Carrie: Yep, not everyone here was as skilled as they were now when we first made the club. In fact, most of us were pretty bad when it came to being amateurs. That was when Estwynn came along and taught us everything that we know today, by teaching us to fight with all of our effort put into it.

Jay: Just let your body move the kit the way it wants to without thinking like I did, I know that you can do it.

Mickey: Thanks for the support, I guess that I should get this fight over with.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Fighter: Mickey Coulson

Unit: Messala

Builder/ Fighter: Carrie Faeloh

Unit: GP-01fb

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles surrounded both fighters as the battlefield became a canyon area during sunset.

Mickey: At least I'm not feeling any irritation from the particles.

System Voice: Field 9: Canyon. Please set your GunPla.

Mickey set down his Messala while Carrie set down a 1/144 High Grade RX-78GP-01fb Gundam Zephyerentes Full Burnen that was colored green where the white armor portions were, and a lighter shade of blue than the regular blue used with the kit where the blue should have been.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both units launched into the arena as the two sought each other out. Thanks to the advice given by his brother before the match, Mickey was having a fairly smooth ride from his Messala while in its "Wave Rider" mode. It was then that Carrie spotted her opponent and opened fire on him with her beam rifle. The helmed adversity twin did his best to dodge every shot he could until he got clipped on the tip his right wing binder pod, it was then that Mickey decided to transform his unit to mobile suit mode to take the offensive.

Mickey: My turn now.

The shoulders of the Messala opened to reveal a full salvo of missiles.

Mickey: Eat this!

Mickey then fired every one of his missiles at the GP-01 with Carrie evading as many as she could while shooting others with her beam rifle before they got too close for comfort. The tactic was successful for the most part with the only real damage done to her unit by the missiles being the destruction of her unit's shield. Mickey was in close pursuit of his opponent with beam saber drawn as Carrie led him to the floor of the canyon.

Carrie: Alright, let's settle this face to face.

Mickey: Fine by me.

Both units had a beam saber drawn as they charged towards one another, creating orange sparks whenever Carrie's red blade clashed with Mickey's yellow blade.

Jay: You can do it, Mickey. Show that Gundam who's boss.

Devin: Don't give up, homie. You got this in the bag.

Both fighters gave it their all as both units were using each of the two beam sabers at their disposal while others cheered them on. The clashes of the blades were fierce, the Plavisky sparks were flying, it could have been anyone's fight with Mickey using the Messala's full speed boost from his unit's binder pods to gain as much of an advantage as possible in the field of dodging blows while Carrie used her Gundam's fortitude and the speed of her backpack mounted booster pods to match the output of her opponent. Carrie then saw an opportunity for herself when Mickey overshot the speed and thrust of one of his strikes, and lost his mech's left binder pod because of it. Mickey then returned the favor by taking out the right booster pod of the GP-01 with his beam saber. The clashes continued to rage on as both fighters were now dual wielding their beam sabers with the intent to destroy one another with lethal efficiency. The maelstrom finally comes to an end with the GP-01 stabbing its left beam saber into the head unit of the Messala, thus ending the match.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Carrie Faeloh.

the particles dissipated as both fighters and their supporters met with one another.

Carrie: That was a pretty good first try out there.

Mickey: Thanks, I never thought I would have survived as long as I did out there.

Devin: That was awesome, way to go you two.

Jay: Yeah, you did amazing out there, bro.

Estwynn: That was a very amazing first efforts from both of our new teammates indeed. It would also seem that our tournament has its first six fighters to move on to round 2, doesn't it, Katie and Sadie?

Katie: Yes, sir. Attention everyone, Sadie will now read off the first six fighters to move on to round 2.

Sadie: Moving on to round 2, we have Jay Coulson, LeShauna DeVry, Dakota Milton, Bridgette Sommers, Ella Muse, and Carrie Faeloh.

Estwynn: Alright then, congratulations to our two new recruits for putting up two amazing battles today. Now I'm going to announce the next 10 matches in advance that will take place over the course of tomorrow and the day after. Match 1: Harold McGrady VS Shawn Dixon. Match 2: Tyler Robinson VS Cameron Wilkons. Match 3: Ellody Bialli VS Owen Marshall. Match 4: Sky Farris VS Brick McArthur. Match 5: Brody Jennings VS Devin Wilcox. Match 6: Geoff Fisher VS Jasmine Tompson. Match 7: DJ Paul VS Samantha Saunders. Match 8: Trent Jameson VS Zoey Bale. Match 9: Leonard Wattson VS Dawn Hawthorne. And finally we have match number 10: the free for all match consisting of Sierra Gaffigan, Mike Abbrahm, Mary Corvino, "B" Smith, Sam Rogen, Tammy Lawson, Rodney Jacobs, and Courtney Pedroia for the final spot in the second round. Now then, I'm going to need some people to inform anyone who wasn't here today about their matches.

Gwen Harris: LeShauna, Bridgette and I can make sure that Courtney knows about her match and she can send the message to everyone else who wasn't here today.

Estwynn: Great, now if that's all there is, this meeting of the Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club is now closed. You are all free to go home or take care of anything else you need to deal with, have a nice evening, everyone.

With all said and done, everyone parted their separate ways as they went home for the evening. The adversity twins got a ride home from their mother, Bridgette gave LeShauna, Dawn and Ella a ride home in her blue 2008 Jeep, Sammy gave Sky a ride home on her black and red 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle, Dakota gave Sam and some of the others a carpool ride home in her limo, and so on.

Meanwhile, inside of an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, a meeting was taking place among some of the members of Dark Avalon. The scoundrels were gathered around their leader, Eva Reznov as she sat on her throne as a Caucasian male with short back hair with a green Mohawk and blue eyes surrounded with various piercings wearing the Dark Avalon signature uniform over a black shirt with white sleeve portions in between the shirt's cuffs and the upper arm portion of the shirt that had the image of a cartoon-ish skull in the center with dark grey jean shorts and red sneakers approached the group.

Eva Reznov: This better be good, Duncan.

Duncan Reese: You think I would be wasting my time here if it wasn't?

Eva: True, what have you to report?

Duncan: Turns out those battle club losers are holding a tournament to get their skills up from the summer and by the looks of it, they got two new dweebs I never seen before fighting for them.

Scott: Don't tell me: scrawny, twins, one of them wears a crash helmet all of the time for some reason?

Duncan: Yeah. How do you know about these guys?

Scott: I was going to beat the tar out of those twerps on the first day of school until two of those battle club jackasses came and stopped me.

Jo Ridden: Weak, I could have taken on Fisher and Jennings and beaten them in a heartbeat, and you let them intimidate you into running away like a coward.

Heather Matsunaga: Oh, please. The only way you could have taken them down is if you flashed them your gross, man-ish body hair.

Jo: Shut your mouth, string bean before I shut it for you.

Heather: Make me, tranny.

Eva: Silence! You two can tear each other limb from limb only when **I** allow it. Regarding the increase in their forces, it is of no concern to me. They are just slightly larger specs in a sea of other, smaller insignificant specs. We will decimate them all in due time but until then, I want you to keep an eye on those battle club fools both on and off of the battlefield. For the glory of the crown!

All other Dark Avalon Members (Who will be revealed in future episodes): For the glory of the crown!

The group partook in some maniacal laughter as the scene then shifts from the outside of the warehouse to an overhead shot of Muskouka as the episode comes to an end.

 _(Ending Theme: US Ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Jay: So other than the other fighters we've seen, we have to deal with ninjas, pirates, samurai, zombie hunters, martial artists, tacticians, knights, and "Duel Monsters" cards turned into GunPla?

Carrie: Pretty much.

Ella Muse: Don't worry, after all, it's only just a game where no one is really in harm's way. At least that's what Sir Dawn told me.

LeShauna: Next time: "Battle Fever G".

Geoff: Dudes, the first round is getting intense.

 **(Author's note #3: There you have it, episode 2 of "TDBF" is done, the GunPla battles are getting cranked into high gear, and you got your first taste of Dark Avalon's attitude towards the war all in one episode. I might do six or eight of the battles listed in the next episode and save the big free for all for episode 4. If anyone wants some trivia concerning character names, episodes, GunPla, or anything "TDBF" related, please leave your response in either the review section or send me a private message and if the overall demand is high enough for me, I will put it in before the start of the next episode. Until then, DSX62415, out.)**


	3. Battle Fever G

**(Author's note #1: Whether you wanted them or not: here is some episode trivia for the first two episodes of "Total Drama Build Fighters".**

 **Episode 1, Fact #1: This episode featured the speaking introductions of Jay, Mickey, Jay and Mickey's parents, Geoff, Brody, Scott, Bridgette, Estwynn, and "Blaineley".**

 **Episode 1, Fact #2: This episode featured the nonspeaking introductions of Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Cody, "B", Sam, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, "Beardo", Dawn, Ella, Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, Brick, Sammy, Dakota, Eva, Noah, Jo, Heather, Amy, Taylor and Dave. Sky's older sister is mentioned in this episode, as she will appear in future episodes.**

 **Episode 1, Fact #3: Episode 1 is meant to be an introductory episode to the world of Wawanakwa High School, while giving some explanation about the GunPla war that will play out over the course of the series, hence there only being one short battle in this episode.**

 **Episode 1, Fact #4: Heather and Jo have their last names taken from famous Zeon pilots who fought in the "One Year War" of U.C. 0079 in multiple "Mobile Suit Gundam" side stories: Shin Matsunaga for Heather, and Johnny Ridden for Jo.**

 **Episode 2, Fact #1: This episode had the speaking introductions of Carrie, Devin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, LeShauna, Mike, "Beardo", Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Jo, Heather, and Ella in the preview of episode 3**

 **Episode 2, Fact #2: This episode featured the debuts of GunPlas used by Ella, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, LeShauna, Dakota, Bridgette, Cody, "Beardo", and the temporary units of Jay and Mickey.**

 **Episode 2, Fact #3: Carrie's GP-01fb will not be her main unit, I have plans, but those will come in a future episode.**

 **Episode 2, Fact #4: The title of the episode: "You Never Forget Your First" is a reference to this episode containing the adversity twin's first ever GunPla battles being the main plot of the episode.**

 **That's all the trivia I can think of right now, so let's get things started off right. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 3: Battle Fever G

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

The episode Begins the afternoon after the end of the previous one inside of a strange area filled with floating islands in the sky, much like the ones from the James Cameron film "Avatar". Inside of the arena, a modified 1/144 High Grade GN-001 Gundam Exia with new shorter shoulder armor brandishing its GN long and short blades in both hands was fighting a modified 1/144 GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel or "Shadow Gundam" as it was refereed to in the English dub of "Mobile Fighter G Gundam" equipped with a new back skirt with a storage compartment for various weapons alongside its main weapon: a giant shuriken mounted on the unit's Core Lander. while dashing around the area at lightning pace. The German ninja-themed mobile fighter was blocking every strike the Exia made using it's own arm mounted elbow blades, both units trying to match the other's attack speed and thrusting power as they zoomed around multiple islands. The Exia then broke off the fight and fled to a nearby island with the Shadow Gundam in hot pursuit hoping to use this opportunity to finish the fight with a win in its favor. Once on the island grounds, the Exia then sheathed its GN long and short blades and headed to a cave in the island's center, there it armed itself with the original unit's main weapon: the GN Sword 1, pilot Setsuna F. Seiei's weapon of choice during the first season of "Gundam 00 (Double Oh)". As the GN Drive powered unit exited the cave with sword in hand, it was met with a downpour of kunai throwing daggers, the thrower of said daggers was no other than the Shadow Gundam itself, preparing another volley of the lethal throwing knives. As the ninja-like mobile fighter sent another cascade of black steel down upon its opponent, the Exia began to swing its mighty GN Sword 1 to deflect each of the daggers that were sent its way with a series of rapid sword slashes. Shadow Gundam then decided to use its ace in the hole to end the match: it threw the giant shruiken into the air as it began to move its hands and create a series of symbols with them, the way a ninja would focus energy to perform special ninja arts. Once the final sign was made, the giant throwing star dissolved into a giant cloud of black steel as thousands of smaller shurikens began to rain down upon the Anno Dominni Era mobile suit who was dodging whatever stars it could while having the shield on its left arm soak up as much of the assault as it could handle. By the end of it, the Exia had multiple shurikens lodged in various, non-vital plates in the unit's armor with the shield taking the brunt of the damage as it was covered in throwing stars. The time came for the German ninja to strike, thinking it had dealt a crippling blow to its foe, charging in to make its final death blow on the Exia, it was surprisingly met with the blades of both the GN Sword 1 in the unit's right hand and a long cutlass style sword with some sort of device in the center of the hand guard in its left. The blades pierced the ninja's chest, forcing it to go limp and end the battle with the Exia claiming victory.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Shawn Dixon.

The particles dissipated to reveal that Shawn Dixon: the zombie conspiracy theorist and survival expert that Geoff and Brody showed off to the adversity prone Coulson twins had won a GunPla battle against a tall and slender Caucasian male with dark orange, almost light brown hair and black eyes covered by green lenses glasses wearing a salmon pink long sleeve shirt under a blue tee shirt that had light green cuffs and colar with a picture of a sandwich in the center with olive green cargo pants and blue sneakers.

Harold Cheever Norbert Dorris McGrady V: Dammit, I could have sworn that my shuriken special move managed to cripple the Exia Kaiser long enough for my Shadow Gundam Blitz to deliver the final blow that would win me the match. How'd you manage to survive all of those shurikens coming at you all at once?

Shawn Dixon: It wasn't easy, I was just barely able to use Exia Kaiser's GN Zombie Slayer Cape to deflect just enough of them before they began to hit my unit's joint system, I was able to grab a hold of my GN Zombie Slayer Sword that I had hid nearby right before you tried to bum rush me to finish the job you thought you did. Don't beat yourself up too bad though, you almost had me near the end with your special move.

Harold: Still, I need to work harder on my GunPla mad skills if I'm ever gonna get the upper hand on you, and win the heart of my dear LeShauna.

Estwynn: Well, you can work on them while you watch the rest of the tournament from the sidelines. The winner of this match is Shawn Dixon, he advances to the next round. With that out of the way, let's move on to the second match of the day: Tyler VS Cameron.

 **(Author's Note #2: Same set up as episode two, except that Estwynn will announce who fights. Don't take the descriptions of what GunPlas each fighter is using as speech, those are to help you envision what they look like. Let's get started.)**

Estwynn: Match 2: Tyler Robinson (a modified 1/144 High Grade Extreme Gundam bearing a heavy metal rock star motif with new shoulders, a new Mohawk adorned head unit and a double neck beam guitar as its main weapon) VS Cameron Wilkons (1/144 High Grade GF13-017NJII God/ Burning Gundam). Inside the canyon battlefield that Mickey and Carrie fought in, Tyler use his double neck beam guitar to try and shoot down Cameron's God Gundam , every shot misses which allows Cameron to move his unit into position to win the match, Tyler is defeated just moments later when Cameron uses his units "God/ Erupting Burning Finger" attack to destroy the Extreme Gundam's head unit.

Estwynn: Match 3: Ellody Bialli (1/144 High Grade Cosmic Era GAT-X105 Strike Gundam in its "Perfect Striker" combination using the Sword, Launcher, and Aile Striker packs at the same time) VS Owen Marshall (1/144 High Grade MRC-F20 Mobile Sumo Mass Production Type controlling a custom made assault platform using parts from the 1/144 GunPla Battle Arms and MS Launcher option sets). Near a small island surrounded by nothing but water, Owen was using his entire arsenal to shoot down Ellody while she hovered above from a safe distance trying to get a good reading on her opponent's combat capabilities. After getting what she needed, she moved her machine right above Owen's mech and fired her Launcher cannon straight down, ending the match as the silver mobile suit exploded.

Match 4: Sky Farris (a modified 1/144 High Grade XXXG-01W0 Wing Gundam Zero from the "New Mobile Report Gundam Wing TV series with new shoulder armor, new binders on the wings, and equipped with a new Buster Rifle that could split apart and act as a pair of twin swords) VS Brick McArthur (a 1/144 High Grade of the Lu Bei/ Ryubi Gundam from the "SD Sangokuden: Brave Battle Warriors" animated shorts). In a mountain arena set during the winter, Sky and Brick cross blades while in midair until Sky get hit in the left shoulder by one of Brick's swords. After landing, she turns one of her aptly named "Buster Blades" into its gun form and began to fire a few shots at Brick's Gundam. The "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" themed managed to avoid them while moving in closer for the kill, that is until it was shot point blank in the chest by Sky's combined twin barrel Buster Blade Rifle. The match ends with the Ryubi Gundam blowing up and taking the arms of Sky's machine with it.

Brick McArthur: Excellent fighting out there, solider. You really had me with that final twin rifle shot.

Sky Farris: It wasn't that good a win though, my Wing Zero Heaven's Sword lost both of its arms in the process. What if your Gundam managed to survive that shot? I would have been a sitting duck.

Brick: That can be expected when you fire a Buster Rifle at point blank range, but you shouldn't really worry about it, it's not like the two of us were fighting for our lives in an actual war using real live mobile suits.

Sky: True, but I really wish that I could always win a battle without my Wing Gundam Heaven's Sword taking any damage in any way, even if the damage isn't permanent.

Brick: That can't always be the case. Believe me, I would love for all my hard work on my Gundam to be permanently preserved whenever it went into battle, but it just can't be done.

Estwynn: I don't blame you or Sky for not wanting her GunPla to be harmed, both of you have put a lot of work into creating your machines into what they are now. You should be proud of what you have made, but you must also never forget this ancient saying: "Go into battle expecting to die, and you shall live. Go into battle expecting to live, and you are doomed to perish." With the thrills of GunPla battle comes risks, risks that could result in the destruction of the very thing that you have built from the ground up. I take this wisdom with me into all of my fights, so should you.

Sky and Brick: Yes, coach.

Estwynn: Good, with that out of the way, I think we should start the fifth match of the day: Devin Wilcox VS Brody Jennings.

Devin:Look's like I'm up.

Carrie: Good luck, homie. I know you can win this.

Geoff: Knock 'em dead, bro. You got this!

Brody: Let's rock!

Both fighters approached opposite ends of the arena as the system went back online.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Devin Wilcox

Unit: Gouf Ignited

Builder/ Fighter: Brody Jennings

Unit: Gundam Age 1 Sparrow

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles manifested into an abandoned city that appeared to be struck by a combination of natural disasters and military action.

System Voice: Field 7: Ruins. Please set your GunPla.

Devin set down a 1/144 High Grade ZGMF-2000 Gouf Ignited from the series "Gundam Seed Destiny" that had been painted a bright shade of light green where all of the armor parts should have been blue while Brody set down a 1/144 High Grade AGE-1S Gundam Age 1 Sparrow with the blue parts of the armor painted into a dark shade of hot pink, and the white armor parts painted gunmetal grey.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both units launched into the remains of the decimated city landscape in search of the other. Since both units were built with close combat in mind, both fighter got the idea to hide somewhere and wait until the other was in just the right spot, then sneak attack the other in hopes of a quick win. Once inside of what could be only considered an old industrial complex, both fighters began to look for hiding places to wait for the other, only to be met with not only one another, but the sparks caused when Devin's beam sword clashed with Brody's green bladed dagger. The two units zoomed around the battle arena at breakneck speeds with only the sparks caused when their blades clashed to indicate where they were at the time. Devin decided to use the "Heat Rod" whip stored inside the wrist of his Gouf's right arm to reel in the Gundam and finish the job. He managed to grab a hold of the Gundam's dagger wielding arm, and began to pull Brody in for the final blow, it was then that Brody decided to pull out his special weapon. Since the Gundam Age 1 can't use its beam sabers while in its Sparrow configuration, Brody fixed this problem by making custom mounts on his side skirt armor for additional bladed weapons, such in the case of the current situation: a broadsword from the series "Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans" with the blade being painted green with a kind of paint that allows the sword to not be broken by beam based weaponry, such as Devin's sword. The Age 1 cut itself free from the Gouf's grip using the sword in its left hand. Devin managed to get his bearings back quickly and began to charge the Gundam with beam sword in hand with both units crossing blades while particle sparks flew all over the place. The battle finally ended when the Age 1 managed to jab the dagger it was using into the cockpit of the Gouf Ignited to end the match.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Brody Jennings.

Geoff: Way to go, Broday!

Carrie: It's okay, homie. You'll get 'em next time.

Devin: Good fight out there, bro. You really had me in the final stretch.

Brody: Thanks, man. I knew that I could crush it if I timed my sword and dagger just right.

Estwynn: That was an impressive comeback, but it wasn't just timing that won you the match, it was luck. Let's hope you can tap into it for the rest of the tournament.

Brody: I'll do my best, coach.

Estwynn: Now then, I say we get on to the next match. Match six: Geoff Fisher (a modified 1/144 High Grade MSZ-005A1 Zeta Plus Gundam A1 variant painted salmon pink where all of the lighter grey parts were supposed to be and equipped with additional thrusters to the unit's overall speed) VS Jasmine Tompson (a modified 1/144 High Grade XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X1 with new wing binders on its back, a new head made to look like the Gundam was wearing the hat of a pirate captain, and the cockpit area was painted metallic orange to make the unit look like it had a see-through cockpit). In the midst of a battle between two naval fleets, both units were firing on one another while jumping from aircraft carrier to aircraft carrier due to their shots tearing the ships apart in with one hit. Geoff set his rifle aside and drew his beam saber as he maneuvered his Gundam to strike at the enemy, only to overshoot his speed and be met with blades mounted to the bottom of the Crossbone Gundam's feet piercing his unit's backpack. The match ends with the Zeta Plus going limp on an aircraft carrier with Jasmine's mech standing on top of it.

Estwynn: Match number seven: DJ Paul (a modified 1/144 High Grade RGZ-95 ReZEL Defenser Type C with a new flight pack unit outfitted with 2 "Planet Defensor" plates from the "After Colony" era on each side of the wings and painted a dark green where the off white and white parts should have been) VS Samantha Saunders (a modified 1/144 High Grade RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in its "unicorn" state with new side skirt armor made to look like the "3D Maneuver Gear" from "Attack On Titan" with a katana sword from the MS Launcher option part set mounted on each one). In the reaches of deep space, both units were flying around as fast as they could in the zero gravity environment with DJ's magnetic discs flying around in groups of four inside of a square shaped formation. Samantha knew that those plates needed to go first, due to DJ's main strategy of battle being to drain his opponent's energy so their GunPla would be unable to continue in the match and since beam weapons don't work on the circular peices of "After Colony" technology, she had to let her swords do the dirty work, which they did well enough as two of the plates exploded after being struck by an x-shaped cross slashed. The plates now converged on the Unicorn Gundam in a pyramid formation with it looking like the tall and lean defensive fighter having this bout in the bag, that is until his opponent used her "3D Maneuver Gear" themed side skirts to grapple to the hull of a destroyed battleship and escaping before the draining could begin. The plates moved in on the cornered Unicorn in hot pursuit, only to be met by a spinning slash performed by Samantha's twin swords, destroying the remaining "Planet Defensor" plates before they got too close for comfort. DJ now had to move in, and go on the offensive as he and Samantha shot at one another using their respective beam rifles, with no one getting a clear shot off. The two of them met each other shot for shot until the former cheerleader managing to get up close and personal with the ReZEL, and delivering a fatal stab to its head unit using one of the Unicorn Gundam's wrist mounted beam sabers.

Estwynn: Match eight: Trent Jameson (a modified 1/144 Extreme Gundam bearing a lion themed motif, with three beam claws mounted on each wrist, a three portion mane on its head unit, three claw spikes on each shoulder and a beam sword attached to a wire housed in the unit's back skirt armor that acted as a lion's tail of sorts) VS Zoey Bale (a 1/144 High Grade version of the SDV-04 Command Gundam that appeared to be designed by Hajime Katoki). Inside of an arctic tundra in the midst of a blizzard, both units were trying to find one another since the use of ranged weapons would most likely be a bad idea in the conditions provided by the battle system. Zoey noticed the shadow of Trent's Gundam nearby and readied her unit's "Heat Dagger" as it appeared that her opponent was coming closer to her with its beam claws drawn and the light emanating from them glowing bright in the blur of snow. The two of them clashed blades with no one getting a clear hit on the other, that is until Trent used his beam sword tail in a whipping slash motion, causing the main chest armor of the Command Gundam to be sliced in half. Before Zoey could get her bearings back, the fight was over with the Extreme Gundam using its beam claws to stab the military themed mobile suit's head unit.

Estwynn: Well, that was a rather quick one. Congratulations, Trent, you move on to the next round. I think we have time for one more, so would Dawn Hawthorne and Leonard Wattson please approach the arena for the final match of the day?

Both fighters made their way to where Estwynn had instructed them, but not before receiving a few words of encouragement from a few of their peers/ lovers. Namely Dawn getting a kiss on the cheek from her princess-themed fashion sporting lover: Ella Muse, and a tall, slender African Canadian male with black eyes under freckled cheeks sporting a green wizard's hat that covered all the hair on his head and a green wizard robe with two yellow circles on each side of the chest and a yellow lining in the center being given some advice from a portly tanned Caucasian female with platinum blonde hair and black eyes dressed like a viking with a brown tube top with matching wristguards and dark green skirt held up by a brown leather belt with a bronze buckle in the center with tan faux-fur boots.

Ella Muse: Please be careful out there, Sir Dawn. I always worry whenever you have to battle, and sometimes I wonder if something bad will happen, and I'll never see you again.

Dawn Hawthorne: Ella, sweetie, you know that none of this is real, it's just a game played with hunks of plastic. No one is ever in any real danger out there.

Ella: I know, but it always makes me worry that something will go wrong, and something bad will happen to you and I love you so much.

Dawn: You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I'll come and meet with you after the match.

Tammy Lawson: Tread with caution, my lord. You are about to do battle with one of the most powerful knights in all of the realm, truly a great challenge for your wizardry.

Leonard Wattson: Fear not, dear Tammy. I shall defeat my foe with honor, and claim victory in this tournament of champions.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Dawn Hawthorne

Unit: Shin Knight Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Leonard Wattson

Unit: Wizard Nu Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles descended as they created a medieval castle themed arena.

System Voice: Field 11: Castle. Please set your GunPla.

Dawn set down a 1/144 High Grade version of the Shin Knight Gundam seen in the "Gundam Musou/ Dynasty Warriors Gundam" games while Leonard set down a magical owl themed version of the RX-93 Nu Gundam from the "Char's Counterattack" movie.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both units launched towards the castle grounds with swords drawn. As they were, the adversity prone Coulson twins of Jay and Mickey approached the worrying princess look alike.

 **(Author's note #3: Since I really want to show off the Shin Knight Gundam in action because it's currently one of my all time favorite mobile suits and my go to unit in "DW:G3", while those three talk, when you see (), it means that is what's happening in the fight so you can still witness the battle. Enjoy.)**

Jay: Um, you wouldn't happen to be Ella Muse, would you? (Knight Gundam landed in the center of the castle grounds, waiting for its foe to arrive.)

Ella: Yes, I am. Is there anything that you need from me, new friends? (The Wizard Nu Gundam then appeared atop the highest tower of the castle and flew downward to meet its opponent in combat.)

Mickey: Actually, my brother and I were wondering how Dawn became your...well...you know... (Both units began to clash swords as soon as the Nu Gundam was in close enough striking range, with Dawn using her unit's shield to block every other hit.)

Ella: Girlfriend? You don't have to beat around the bush, I would be more than willing to tell you all about it. (Leonard's Gundam broke off the fight and formed a circle of what could only be considered Plavisky particle induced magic to shoot a series of fire balls towards his opponent from a distance with Dawn dodging every shot with lightning fast reflexes.)

Jay: That would be really great, we'd be willing to learn whatever you're willing to tell anyone. (Dawn then used some Plavisky magic of her own to send a large amount of icicles towards the fire balls.)

Ella: I suppose that I should start from the beginning. Sir Dawn and I had been friends for as much of my childhood as I can remember. (The icicles and fire balls collided with one another, causing a mist shroud to form with each explosion.) Whenever something was scaring me, she would do everything that she could to make me feel better. (Leonard then used his sword to create a cyclone to blow away the mist cloud, only to find that the Knight Gundam was nowhere to be seen.) Whenever I needed a friend to talk to, she would always try and be there for me, if not in person, then in spirit. (The Nu Gundam then looked up, only to see the Knight Gundam falling towards it preparing a downward slash, only to be met with the Wizard Nu Gundam's main weapon: an owl themed magic wand as the two mechs continued to trade blows with one another.) In fact, I wasn't all too much surprised when I found out that she loved me. I always knew somehow that we both had some sort of feelings for each other, I just didn't think that it would end up with us being in love so soon. (Using Plavisky magic, both Dawn and Leonard both created a pair of two duplicates using the shadows that cascaded over the castle walls as the now six fighters began to trade blows and sword strikes.) Oh, it was so magical when we admitted our feelings for each other. It was the weekend right before the end of the previous school year, Sir Dawn and I were spending the whole day walking around town and talking about our plans for the summer outside of battle club. (The shadow clones had dissipated from lethal strikes dealt to them as both Gundams unleashed a full onslaught of Plavisky magic, elemental attacks were flying all around the arena as the castle took the brunt of the damage. Giant stones made holes in walls from being thrown, lightning and fire based attacks were being shot from their hands, the castle grounds were now flooded with water and ice, cyclones and blade slashed made marks on the castle walls, devastating them, and even with all of the damage done and power spent, both units both had the strength to keep going at full force.) After we took a walk in the park to watch all of the cute little animals carry out their daily lives, it started raining while we were on our way to my apartment, so we decided to hide out under a bridge that was on the way there until the storm passed. (Both fighters decided to use their full power in an effort to win the match as quickly as possible as Leonard activated all six of the magically themed Fin Funnels housed on the Gundam's back while it began to glow with a bright orchid colored aura while the Knight gundam was surrounded by a bright yellow aura as inside of the control unit, Dawn's hair began to slightly spike up while she focused her energy in a state of serene calm. The Knight Gundam had entered the first stage of the transformation state known only as "Hyper Mode": a stage of transformation exclusive to the world of "Mobile Fighter G Gundam" that could only be achieved with a few select units, and a serene mind that has been tempered to embrace absolute calm, at least in THAT series any way.)

 **(Author's Note #4: Since I brought it up, I really should explain how this works in my story. "Super Mode" and "Hyper Mode" both act like the "Kaio-Ken" and "Super Saiyan" transformations of "Dragon Ball Z/ GT/ Super" respectively, with both states being achieved through either intensive training, or achieving a state of serene calm in battle and both of them can be evolved further than what you saw in "G Gundam". You do not require a traumatic loss of someone you care about to trigger either in this universe. Also expect the "Sekiha Tenkyoken" to act like the "Kamehameha Wave" as well, because you know that Estwynn will DEFINITELY be using it. Don't say that I didn't warn you people in advance.)**

Mickey: What happened after that? (Both units took to the air as Knight Gundam dodged every shot that the Wizard Nu Gundam's Fin Funnels could shoot at it while the wizard themed mobile suit managed to quickly get out of the way of a series of swift punches and kicks from the glowing knight.)

Ella: It was there and then that Sir Dawn told me that she had something to tell me, and somehow, right there and then, I knew whatever she had to tell me had to be not only important, but also very hard for her to talk about since she never had an easy time talking about certain things to anyone, not even her own family. (Knight Gundam managed to land a right legged spin kick to the abdomen of the Nu Gundam, causing it to crash land in the flooded remains of the castle grounds. The wizard themed mobile suit managed to get back on its feet just before the Knight Gundam managed to land a drop kick from above before landing a punch to its opponent's head unit.) It was right then and there that she told me that she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up anymore, and she told me that she loved me, she had always loved me, and always would. I was of course a little shocked at first, but deep down somewhere, I knew that she meant it for a very long time, and I knew that I loved her in the same way. (The Gundams were meeting each other blow for blow as none of their attacks were getting through to where they were supposed to hit. The castle was in absolute ruins as the two machines were still fighting for supremacy, wrecking whatever was left of the inside of the building with every the impacts of every hit dealt.) After I told her that I felt the same way, we both drew closer to one another, she stood up on the tips of her toes, and then the best thing to ever happen to me in my life happened: I received my first kiss from the person that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. (The fight escalated into its climax when Dawn managed to get some pretty good hits on Leonard's Gundam, putting it on the ropes. The time came to end it as the Knight Gundam delivered one final blow to her opponent, using an uppercut to behead the Wizard Nu Gundam and ending the fight once and for all.) And we've been together ever since. (The triumphant Knight Gundam rose its fist in the air as a sign of victory.)

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Dawn Hawthorne.

Geoff: Dude, that fight was _intense_.

Brody: I know, right? Like when the castle was crashing down around both of them while they were still fighting, and those shiny forms, those were totally bad ass.

Samantha Saunders: Using "Hyper Mode" to speed up the fight in her favor, very clever. If I have to fight her in the next round or later on, I'll have to really cut loose.

Ella: Oh, thank goodness it's over, I was really beginning to worry.

Jay: Thanks for telling Mickey and me how you two became a couple.

Ella: My pleasure, I actually think talking to you two helped take my mind off of the match, and in turn caused me to not worry as much watching Sir Dawn and Sir Leonard battle.

Mickey: Anytime.

Estwynn: Well, that was...intense. Dawn Hawthone moves on to round 2. What say we hold off on the free for all until tomorrow afternoon?

Pretty much all of the club was in agreement.

Estwynn: Okay then, you can all go home now. See you tomorrow for the final match of round 1.

Everyone began to head home in their usual ways to rest for the final bout of the first round that would take place the next day. Samantha Saunders had just gotten off of her cell phone before talking to current housemate, Sky Farris.

Samantha: You might want to tell Misty that I'll be home a little later than usual tonight.

Sky: Let me guess, the Muskouka Recon Battalion is having a meeting, and they need you to be there.

Samantha: Hey, they're good people when you get to know them. Need I remind you that they're helping us with our little "Dark Avalon/ White Fang" situation?

Sky: And need I remind you that I don't trust some of them not to do things that could land them, and you in jail. Remember when their leader tried to break every bone in Amy's body after he heard about what she and you ex-mom did to you after your dad died? Not that I'm saying she didn't deserve it.

Samantha: I will admit that going to that much of an extreme was going a little too far, but Erin only did it because he actually cared about how I felt. He and the rest of the Battalion were there to reach out in support of me during the whole emancipation trial when I pretty much had barely anyone on my side. And besides, I already talked to him about it, and I made it perfectly clear: no physical violence outside of a ring or GunPla battle arena.

Sky: Okay, okay. I'll tell my sister that you'll be home late tonight. Just be home before nightfall, we still have school tomorrow.

Samantha: I know, and I will.

The two of them then got on Samantha's Hayabusa and drove off as others got rides or walked home, leaving Estwynn to lock up for the night.

Estwynn: I'm a little surprised that Miss Hawthorne wold go so far as to use "Hyper Mode" to end her match with Leonard, when "Super Mode" could have easily done the job to the same extent. Well, it's becoming clearly evident that my students are indeed becoming stronger, and tomorrow's free for all match should solidify the proof of it.

Estwynn then looked to the sky, deep in thought as the episode came to a close.

 _(Ending Theme: US Ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Brody: Dudes, it's time for the free for all, wicked!

Bridgette: At least now we'll know who will be joining us in the next round.

Jay: Who do you guy's think is gonna win?

Jasmine Tompson: I don't know, mate. But I can't wait to find out.

Dawn: Next time: "All For One".

Cameron Wilkons: One can only surmise that this fight will be interesting to watch.

 **(Author's Note #5: HOLY CRAP! Over six thousand words in this episode alone, such a long time coming. Any ways, episode 3 of "TDBF" is done, and you got a ton of battles, Ella telling you how she and Dawn became a couple, some bad ass Knight Gundam and "Hyper Mode" action, all just in time for Christmas. I'm taking Christmas week off from writing to enjoy the holiday, but I will be back afterwards working on episode 4. In the meantime, there is something that I need from all of you: I have decided that every 5 episodes, I will do a Q &A session on my profile page. This is where you come in: you can send your questions via private message or from the review section of each of the chapters that I have uploaded, plus episode 4, and after I upload episode 5, I will answer as many as I can. Don't ask about my personal life outside of the site, you won't get any answers. I would also like to thank Raven42425604 for giving me the idea of which interim GunPlas Brody and Devin will be using until I can come up with true customs for them and Carrie, and for being here since the very beginning. Keep reading for trivia from this episode next time and until then, DSX62415, out.)**


	4. All For One

**(Author's note #1: Hello, everyone, DSX62415 here. My holiday vacation is over, that means it's time to get with some episode 3 trivia on "Total Drama Build Fighters".**

 **Fact #1: This episode featured the speaking introductions of Harold, Shawn, Sky, Brick, Sammy, Dawn, Ella, Leonard, and Tammy.**

 **Fact #2: This episode featured the nonspeaking introductions of Tyler, Owen, and Ellody.**

 **Fact #3: This episode featured the GunPla debuts of Harold, Shawn, Brody, Devin, Ellody, Owen, Brick, Sky, DJ, Sammy, Tyler, Cameron, Jasmine, Geoff, Trent, Zoey, Leonard, and Dawn.**

 **Fact #4 This episode's title: "Battle Fever G" is a play on the title of the third installment of Japan's long running "Super Sentai" series: "Battle Fever J". For those of you who don't know what "Super Sentai" is, it's basically "Power Rangers" before it gets brought over to the west, only they have been airing the show since the 1970's.**

 **Fact #5: This episode dug into the origins of Dawn and Ella's relationship, which may or may not be explained further in a future episode.**

 **Fact #6: For those of you who didn't figure it out right away, Sammy is a fan of the "TDBF" version of "Attack On Titan", which will be referred to as "Assault On Colossus". And the members of the Muskouka Recon Battalion will be parodies of the characters from "AOT", who will be featured in future episodes.**

 **That's enough trivia for now, so let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 4: All For One

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

The episode begins during the afternoon after the previous one as we see a pair of legs covered by a pair of olive green capri pants with dark brown sandals with grey straps rushing across the school yard. The scene then shifts to the outside of the Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club's headquarters, as Estwynn Paratus, Katie Sanders and Sadie Masterson were waiting patiently for someone, or at least something. We then shift to the side view of the movements of a female upper torso covered by an off white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the upper elbows under a light grey short sleeve cardigan sweater. A pair of tan arms were holding onto both a clipboard and a shoe box pressed to the female's midsection as she clung to both for dear life. We then shift back to the battle club building, as Estwynn was checking his cell phone, or more to the point, the time that it was showing.

Estwynn: Where is she?

We now see the side view of the head of a Hispanic female with brown hair and black eyes above freckled cheeks with a worried look on her face as she hurried to her destination as fast as she could. And if you haven't figured it out yet, she's heading for the battle club building, where Estwynn and the "Best Female Friends For Life" were waiting for her to show up.

Katie: Maybe she isn't coming.

Sadie: Yeah, maybe the student council is keeping her so busy, she can't get out of whatever they want her to handle.

The scene the shifts back to our rushing female as she swiftly dodges a myriad of student created obstacles, such as skateboards, student projects, hopeful drama club tryouts looking to get into the fall play when it gets announced, and so on.

Estwynn: We'll give her another three minutes, and if she isn't here by then, we start the final match of round one without her.

The clock was mentally unwinding in the mind of the mentioned fighter as she made one final dash to her destination, just as Estwynn was about to give the orders to Katie and Sadie to close the door behind them.

Courtney Pedroia: I'M HERE! I'm here, please don't tell me that I'm too late.

Estwynn: Pushing it a little close, aren't we, Ms. Pedroia?

Courtney: I'm sorry, but the student council was in the middle of a huge argument regarding what play they want the drama club to do this fall, and they couldn't make up their minds between "Wicked", "Repo: The Genetic Opera", and a stage production of "Star Fox" of all things. It went on for over TWENTY minutes, and there STILL isn't a clear choice between anyone.

Ella: I hope it isn't "Repo", that one really scares me. I watched the movie version for Music Appreciation class last year, and I couldn't sleep for a week without having a nightmare about the "repo man" afterwards.

Courtney: Don't look at me, I wanted to do "Robin Hood: Men In Tights".

Estwynn: You two can talk to the drama club and the student council later. Right now, it's time to begin the final match of the first round: this free for all match will determine who gets the remaining spot in the second round, so I expect you all to give it your full efforts. Our fighters will be Sierra Gaffigan VS Courtney Pedroia VS "B" Smith VS Sam Rogan VS Rodney Jacobs VS Mary Corvino VS Tammy Lawson VS Mike Abbrahm. Will all the fighters that I've just listed please approach the battle arena.

Courtney was joined by Mike, Sierra, "B", Tammy, and Sam alongside a very tall and muscular Caucasian male with orange hair and black eyes under freckled cheeks wearing a white tee shirt under a pair of dark blue overalls with tan work boots, and an average sized Caucasian female with waist length hazelnut hair and black eyes covered by a pair of glasses wearing a sweater that started off white at the bottom, but changed colors reaching different shades of brown as it reached the top section over a gray shirt with gunmetal skinny jeans and red high top sneakers. As the eight fighters made their way to the arena, Jay, Mickey, Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, Zoey Bale, Jasmine Tompson, Carrie and Devin formed a little group to watch the match.

Jay: This is it: we finally get to see who we have to go up against in the next round.

Brody: Totally, man. The anticipation is like, killing me.

Carrie: Who do you guys think is gonna win?

Devin: I'be never really seen Courtney fight, just here and there on occasion. "B" is pretty skilled with his Master Gundam, Mary probably spent the last couple of days looking back at their past battle experiences to pick out the best Striker pack for the job, Sam is pretty good with close range and speed fighting, Rodney and Sierra might have some new stuff up their sleeves from over the summer, and Tammy is a total wild card. So I would probably put my money on Mike to win.

Geoff: Same here, dude.

Bridgette: He did help us get to the finals of the Under 19 All Canada GunPla battle championship qualifiers last year.

Zoey Bale: We probably would have won too, except we had to fight this really powerful team from Peaceville.

Mickey: What do you mean by that?

Jasmine Tompson: I think I can explain that, mates. Last year, one of our three fighter teams made it all the way to the final round of a tournament where the winner would go on to compete in a special version of the Canadian GunPla Battle National Championships' three on three division for players under the age of nineteen, pretty much anyone who would still be in grades 5 through 12 I guess. We were doing pretty well too, that is until the final round against a team from the neighboring city of Peaceville.

Zoey: They called themselves Team "Grojband" because they were apparently also an up and coming music group that was trying to find their image at the time, I think they still are now. And I wouldn't blame them, considering that they only could have been in the 7th grade during the tournament.

Jasmine: Anyways, Zoey here, her boyfriend Mike, and that Dawn girl went up against the band's lead vocalist/ guitarist, drummer,and base player, and in the name of the Outback, did we get our rears handed to us.

Geoff: Seriously, that base player chick, she had this custom Strike Freedom Gundam that could like, change parts on its backpack to give it the powers of other Gundams, and every time she fought, she wiped the floor with any team they were facing off against.

Brody: That dudette was one tough little hombre.

Jasmine: But their title run was short lived though, they only made it to the second round before getting beaten.

Bridgette: Well, we'll find out who we have to go up against soon, the fight's about to start.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Courtney Pedroia

Unit: 2.5 Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Rodney Jacobs

Unit: Gundam Ez8

Builder/ Fighter: Tammy Lawson

Unit: Knight Guncannon

Builder/ Fighter: Sam Rogen

Unit: Gundam Astray Violet Frame

Builder/ Fighter: Sierra Gafffigan

Unit: Nobel Gundam

Builder/ Figher: "B" Smith

Unit: Thunder Master Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Mary Corvino

Unit: Gundam Strike Rouge

Builder/ Fighter: Mike Abbrahm

Unit: Shin Musha Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The blue particles descended upon the eight fighters as the arena transformed into an empty city inside of a space colony.

System Voice: Field 5: City. Please set your GunPla.

Mike set down a 1/144 High Grade version of the Shin Musha Gundam from the "Gundam Musou/ Dynasty Warriors Gundam" games as Sam set a 1/144 High Grade "Remastered" version of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame that had all of the red parts on the mobile suit and its flight unit painted into a glossy violet. Sierra set a 1/144 High Grade GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam that had its recolored to match its builder, and had special mounts attached to its lower legs to store additional weapons while Rodney set his 1/144 High Grade Universal Century RX-79Ez8 Gundam from the "08th MS Team" OVA series. Mary set down a 1/144 High Grade "All Gundam Project" version of the MBF-02 Strike Gundam Rouge that was equipped with the "Noir" Striker pack as Tammy set down a modified 1/144 High Grade variant of the Knight Guncannon which used the 1/144 High Grade RX-77-2 Guncannon version "Revive" as a base for its mold. And finally we see "B" set down a 1/144 High Grade GF13-01NHII Master Gundam which had all of the places that were supposed to be yellow painted orchid while Courtney set down a modified 1/144 High Grade CB-01.5 1.5 or "eyes" Gundam that had been painted into a primarily blue and violet color scheme, and was equipped with an additional GN Katana sword as an additional weapon.

System Voice: Battle start.

All eight units flew into the battlefield at break neck speeds, either seeking a hiding place to wait out the battle until only a few people were left, or just straight geting into the city center and clashing head on. Case in point: "B"s Master Gundam almost immediately began fighting with the "Sailor V" themed mobile fighter used by Sierra inside the city square.

 **(Author's Note #2: I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that most of you know that the Nobel Gundam is based off of "Sailor V", the precursor to "Sailor Moon", common Gundam trivia right there. What you may not know is that the person who made "Sailor Moon" is married to the guy who made "Yu Yu Hakusho", true story. I apologize for the interuption, back to the fighting, what you came here to see, or in this case, read.)**

While the two Future Century units clashed, the Ez8 had managed to locate them from a rooftop, and was preparing to open fire on both of them using his long range beam rifle. He knew that one wrong shot, and the two units, along with anyone else who saw the blast could find him and easily overpower him. This attempt was unfortunately met with beam rifle fire from the Strike Rouge, all before he could even squeeze off one shot. This caused Rodney to not only have to move his unit out of the way, but also have to find a new place to hide because he knew that with all of the commotion that was going on in that area, there would be more fighters coming to fight soon, and he really didn't stand much of a chance against all of them. (But then again, he was never that strong of a fighter in the first place, but that's between you and me, so keep it under your hat when you're near him.) Much to the dismay of Rodney, Tammy heard all of the commotion, and was getting ready to charge towards the Ez8 with axe in one hand, and cutlass sword in the other. The Ez8 Gundam was now doing its best to survive a three way duel with one hand being occupied by blocking the strikes of the Knight Guncannon with a beam saber, and the other hand using a machine gun to try and strike down the Strike Rouge , who was swiftly dodging every shot and moving closer to strike with the pair of beam swords that came equipped with the "Noir" Striker pack. Back to the battle between the two "G Gundam" units, Sierra's Nobel Gundam was taking plenty of hits from the silent genius' Master Gundam, and it would seem that "B" was getting ready to end the fight. That is until both fighters were interrupted by the sight of the Shin Musha Gundam's three pronged Yari spear stabbing the ground they were fighting near. The Gundam itself then appeared on top of a building, signaling that Mike Abbrahm wanted in on the skirmish as the three units began fighting at a furious pace until they were again interrupted, this time by the fire of a beam rifle. The shot came from Sam and his Gundam Astray as it rushed into the battle with the unit's famous "Gerbera Straight" Katana sword in hand, ready to strike down all who would dare get in its way. And while all of this was happening around her, Courtney hand positioned her Gundam into a fairly decent hiding place, away from the carnage that was going on around her and hoping that she could hide out long enough so any other fighters left standing wouldn't be able fight at their full strength. At least that's what she thought she could do until a Plavisky energy blast from one of the Master Gundam's palms exploded in the nearby area of where she was hiding. Fearing that she had been discovered, Courtney maneuvered her 1.5 Gundam out of her current hiding place in an attempt to find some sort of safer ground. Once she thought that she found a decent cover place, she then armed her Gundam's .5 pack in its "Attack Mode", and fired a series of beam shots against the others, most of which missed their marks, except for one. The one that did hit caused Sam to eject his shield before it exploded. She then had her Gundam enter its "Flight Mode" to escape from her aggressors until the mobile suit found another place to cover itself against any attacks. The 1.5 Gundam then had its backpack enter its "Cannon Mode", and fired of a charged shot which managed to cause Rodney's Gundam to explode into oblivion, taking him out of the match.

Geoff: Ooooh! One down, six to go.

Brody: And I think it's gonna go down to five real quick, look!

Courtney's cover was soon blown apart by a bazooka shot coming from the Strike Rouge, causing the 2.5 Gundam to return to using "Flight Mode" in order to flee the area, she then used the pack's "Rifle Mode" to fire beams at its attacker. Mary quickly dodged the shots before returning fire using her own beam rifle with Courtney copying her methods with swift grace. Back towards the five way battle, Sierra was using her Gundam's beam ribbons to try and grab ahold of one of the other four Gundams, and curb stomp its head unit to help clear the room. The only flaw with her plan was that most of the other mobile suits were in the air fighting one another, meaning that she couldn't exactly drag one of them down to carry out her plan., at least not as easy as she planned it. So Sierra got a new idea: hide out until most of the others were beaten, then make her move when the remaining fighters have exhausted their weapons and power. She then maneuvered her mobile fighter away from the main skirmish with hopes of finding decent cover, she was rushing around the arena as fast as she could, all the while trying to avoid being discovered. That is until she ran into a mid-air beam saber duel between Courtney and Mary, so Sierra tried to use her beam ribbons to rope them in to take them out. You think that would go as well as you think it would, except that Sierra's Nobel Gundam was met with a stab in the chest from the Strike Rouge's beam saber, causing the Future Century mobile fighter to fall to the ground in defeat.

Jasmine: That's two, five more, and we get our top 16.

Harold: I got 10 bucks on Mary.

"Beardo": Deal me in on some of that action.

Estwynn: Or better yet, you don't and say you did. Need I remind you the penalty for gambling?

Harold and "Beardo": Sorry, coach.

Back at the fighting, Mike, Sam, "B", and Tammy were still in the middle of a fierce four way fight to the finish with the silent genius doing fairly well when it came to dodging and blocking any attacks that came his way while striking their opponent's weak points to take them out of the running, at least on Tammy's part since Mike and Sam were crossing swords in an effort to slice one another in half like a loaf of pretzel bread. Tammy knew that she needed to get some distance from the Neo Hong Kong mobile fighter so she can use her ace in the hole to move on in the match. She then leaped backwards to get some much needed distance and pulled out a red orb from her satchel bag that she had the Guncannon sport, it was then that Leonard Wattson knew exactly what she was planning.

Leonard: So she's planning to use the heavy artillery to remove Sir "B" from the fight, a bit of a risk, but it could work.

Sky: Oh, don't tell me she's planning on using...

Leonard: One of her elemental bombs? Yes, it would appear so.

Sky: She does know that using those while an opponent knows where she is would be a huge flight risk, right?

Leonard: She wouldn't if she didn't recognize the payoffs that come with the risks.

Samantha: Wait a minute, how the hell did she even get involved with this brawl when she was fighting with the Strike Rouge and the Ez8?

Leonard: Oh, ye of little faith. Tammy's bombs are for more than sheer destruction.

We then flashback to the fight between Mary, Tammy and Rodney's fight from before Courtney's original hiding spot was found. Tammy knew that she could probably take down Rodney's Ez8 without much problem in a one on one fight, but Mary would be more of a challenge, especially with more than one fighter thrown into the fray, so she then pulled out a violet orb from the Guncannon's satchel, and slammed it into the ground. The resulting explosion created a veil of black smoke that Tammy used to escape the skirmish and find a place to hide until the near end of the match.

Leonard: The darkness elemental bomb is a perfect tool for quick escapes and confusing your adversaries whilst you use their distracted states to your advantage.

Shawn: Okay, if that's the case, why didn't she use the smoke to take out Mary and Rodney at the same time amidst the confusion?

Leonard: Easy, my undead fearing friend, she didn't do that because she uh...

Samantha: You're as lost about this as we are, aren't you?

Leonard: Silence, and all will be revealed in time.

Tammy then threw the red orb towards the Master Gundam, only to have it be kicked into the air by her opponent before it exploded. The medieval themed Guncannon then had its head unit crushed by the glowing right palm of the Neo Hong Kong mobile fighter, causing it to explode and take Tammy out of the running.

Carrie: That's three.

Tammy: I did better than I thought I would.

Courtney and Mary were still in the midst of their beam saber duel as Plavisky sparks roared into life and faded out of existence with each fierce saber clash. One of Mary's strikes managed to slice into the shield of Courtney's 2.5 Gundam, causing her to eject it before it could explode. The two units were zooming around the battle arena at break neck speeds, all the while avoiding the attacks of the other remaining fighters and clashing blades every few seconds, just trying to get the upper hand on the other to claim their win. The battle between these two strategic fighters ultimately came to an end when Courtney was finally able to locate a weak point in the defensive stance of the Strike Rouge, and pierced the head unit of Mary's mobile suit using her beam saber, causing the Cosmic Era mobile suit to fall to the ground in defeat.

Cameron Wilkons: And four, I;m surprised that it took only this long to reach the halfway point.

Ella: I don't think I can watch anymore. Please let me know who wins, no wait, don't tell me, no, do.

While Ella was dealing with her internal struggles, we return to the fight between the three Gundams that was pretty much uninterrupted by the duel between the 2.5 Gundam and the Strike Rouge, where "B" was doing an impressive job at dodging and blocking whatever attacks that Mike and Sam had to offer. Sam officially had enough of it, and pulled out his Astray's main weapon: a large, single edge sword that was nearly identical to the famed "Buster Sword" used by Cloud Strife of "Final Fantasy VII" fame. The giant blade crashed down to the ground, causing massive shock waves, causing the other two fighters to maneuver their Gundams out of the way to try and avoid the destructive forces caused by the blade. The Astray Violet Frame was getting ready to slam the blade into the ground again for another strike when out of the blue, the right arm of the unit was skewered clean off of the body, causing the sword to crash to the ground with the arm still gripping it. The culprit was none other than Courtney's custom 1.5 Gundam, who fired a few shots off at the others using her backpack's "Rifle Mode". Before Sam could get his Gundam to grip the giant blade with its remaining left hand, the head unit was stabbed by the Katana of the Shin Musha Gundam, causing his elimination.

Bridgette: Five.

Brody: Oh, dudes. It's down to "B", Mike and Courtney. Who do you think is gonna come out on top?

Geoff: My money's still on Mike taking it.

"Beardo": I don't know, man. "B"s pretty much looks like he's got this fight in the bag with all of his evasions and counters.

Brick: And Courtney's managed to take out more fighters than everyone else.

Mickey: Whoever wins, they're gonna be really tough to beat if you have to go up against then, right, bro?

Jay: I think we can count on that, and me probably not surviving more than a few minutes against them.

Brody: I wouldn't worry about that, little dude. "Geoff-ster" and I will help you train over the weekend if you want.

Jay: Wait, Estwynn lets you come here on the weekends too?

Geoff: Well, yes and no. We can be here when there isn't school or during vacations, just not without Estwynn's permission, seeing that he pretty much owns the joint.

Estwynn: I'm afraid that you won't be able to use the building this weekend, I intend to so some cleaning up that I may have missed over the summer, and I don't want any of you to inhale any fumes from any solutions I might be using. But I do have another idea regarding your training, Jay.

Jay: What is it?

Estwynn: I'll tell you before you go home. This way you can concentrate on your possible competition.

Jay returned his attention to the battle where Mike's Musha Gundam, "B"s Master Gundam, and Courtney's 2.5 Gundam were gathered into the center of the city, or at least what was left of it from all of the fighting, just waiting for someone to make the first move in the style of a classic movie standoff. Courtney then used her main beam rifle and her backpack's "Rifle Mode" to fire two sets of shots at her opponents, only to have them dodge each blast in different directions. Mike then grabbed the "Gerbera Straight" from the downed Gundam Astray Violet Frame, and charged towards the "Gundam 00" side story machine, only to clash with its beam saber instead. "B" then used the beam sash of his Master Gundam to grab ahold of the Musha Gundam's left arm, only to be thrown into a nearby building while it evaded one of the 2.5 Gundam's beam saber slashes. Just before the wings of the customized "Anno Domini" mobile suit could transform into their "Cannon Mode", they were sliced clean off of the backpack by the two swords used by the sentient samurai mobile fighter as the Gundam fell to the ground. Before Courtney could get back into a fighting stance after the loss of her mobile suit's best weapon, the Master Gundam had caught the 2.5 Gundam's right leg with its beam sash, and tossed it into the air before destroying Courtney's head unit.

Gwen:Seriously, I'm surprised that it only took that long for Courtney to be beaten, I was expecting her to reach the final two.

LeShawna DeVry: Gotta' admit, sista' still made it pretty far.

Dawn: So it's down to Mike and "B" now.

Trent Jameson: Figured that it would come down to two of the best fighters in the whole school, the only question left is "Who wins"?

The two remaining Gundams prepared themselves into a battle stance after Mike stabbed both of the swords it was using into the ground next to each hand. From there, the time came for the two to fight at their full strength. The only problem was that both fighters were standing still in their battle stances, and this went on for a good thirty seconds before it started to rain in the arena around them.

Geoff: Uh, why aren't those two slugging it out like there's no tomorrow?

Cameron: They're sizing each other up, getting a read on one another, just hoping to find a weak point that they can exploit for the win.

Zoey: That, and they just want to look cool for everyone here.

The scene shifts to a single drop of water dropping to the ground in front of an all black backdrop, signaling the fighters to clash with a swift series of furious close quarters strikes, almost none of them getting through to were they were supposed to hit. The fighting was fast and furious, and there was no clear winner in sight, that was however until the silent genius managed to land an elbow strike to the right leg of the Musha Gundam, causing it to take a crippled stance. With a flash of lightning, "B"s machine unleashed a thunderous series of blows that could barely be seen by the human eye, ultimately ending with an explosive blast that emanated from both of the Master Gundam's palms towards the chest of Mike's machine. "B" had won his place in the second round above several others.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: "B" Smith.

The particles dissipated as all eight fighters reclaimed their GunPlas and retreated from the arena, all the while conversing with each other and their peers.

Sam Rogen: Damn, I really thought I could win this time.

Courtney: At least you didn't get all the way to the final three, only to screw it up and lose it all.

Sierra Gaffigan: At least you eliminated more fighters than any of us, other than "B", Mike, Mary, and yourself, the rest of us didn't even land that many hits on anyone.

Mary Corvino: And be lucky that you weren't the first one to give away their position, without the cover you were using, the odds of you being taken out of the fight earlier than you were would have increased by at least 48.623% bare minimum. Give or take a 17.418% margin of error.

Estwynn: Good fighting, everyone. We now have the 16 fighters that will be moving on to the second round. Sadie, if you would be so kind as to list them off.

Sadie: Right away, coach. The fighters moving on to the second round will be as followed: Jay Coulson, LeShawna DeVry, Dakota Milton, Bridgette Sommers, Ella Muse, Carrie Faeloh, Shawn Dixon, Cameron Wilkons, Ellody Bialli, Brody Jennings, Jasmine Tompson, Samantha Saunders, Trent Jameson, Dawn Hawthorne, and finally "B" Smith.

Estwynn: I will announce the matches for the second round on Monday, in the mean time, I hope that you get in some extra training alongside any school work that your teachers may have given you over the weekend. With that, you can all go home, and hopefully, I will see you all here again Monday afternoon. Enjoy your weekends.

While everyone was getting ready to go home for the weekend, the Coulson twins approached Estwynn to address what he had told Jay earlier.

Jay: So, Mr. Paratus, what was that thing that you were talking about to me during the free for all?

Estwynn: Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that, thank you for reminding me. There is something that could be more beneficial to your GunPla training, but I would need to talk to at least one of your legal guardians about it when they come to pick you up.

Mickey: We'll tell our mom that you want to talk to her when she gets here.

Estwynn: Excellent. Geoff, Brody, I'm going to have to talk to you too, because what concerns Jay here also concerns you.

Geoff: If this is about the food fight that erupted during lunch, we totally didn't start it.

Brody: Yeah, coach. It was totally Scott and Duncan.

Estwynn: That's not what I meant, but we may need to speak about THAT later.

Soon enough, the students were leaving the school grounds for the comforts of home. As the car of Jay and Mickey's mother approached the lot to pick them up, the twins walked Estwynn to the front driver seat door so he could speak with their mother about the matter he had not yet even revealed to them.

Mrs. Diane Coulson: So this is the legendary Estwynn Paratus, I thought that you would be a little older.

Estwynn: I have been know for surprising my critics and hecklers often. Before you take your sons home for the day, I would like to talk to you about something.

Diane: And what might that be?

Estwynn: Both of your sons did fairly well in their first GunPla battles, and I think that they have quite the talent for it, but they still haven't reached their full potential yet.

Diane: And you are telling me this because?

Estwynn: If you and your family don't have any plans for the coming weekend, I would like one of you to take them to a hobby shop, and have them build their first GunPlas that they can say that they built all by themselves, and I've made sure that their friends Geoff and Brody will be there to help them out if necessary. I can give you the addresses of a few quality stores within the tri-county area if you're interested.

Diane: I'll discuss it with both of my sons and their father when he gets home from work tonight, and in the meantime, those addresses would be much appreciated in case we decide to take you up on your offer.

Estwynn: If I can have your email address, I can send them to you tonight at the earliest.

Diane then took a shred of paper from her pocket book and wrote down the family's email address, which she then gave to Estwynn.

Diane: There you go.

Estwynn: Thank you kindly.

Diane: Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Mr. Paratus?

Estwynn: I believe that was just about it. You guys can go if you want to, have a nice weekend.

Diane: You too, Mr. Paratus.

After the exchange of words, the Honda took set off for the comforts of home, later that night, Estwynn was talking with one of his friends on the phone after emailing the addresses to the Coulson family.

Estwynn: I'm telling you, Eddy. These kids are getting better every day. I think this year, I can coach them all the way through the Under 19 Canadian Nationals, and maybe even the World Team Open GunPla Battle Championships. No, I don't think that I'm pushing my luck this time around. Believe me, I made that mistake five years ago, never again. Okay, okay, you might have a good point there, but trust me, these kids have gotten better. Well, most of them have. Alright then, take it easy, man.

Estwynn then hung up the phone and returned to his affairs. Meanwhile, in another part of town, inside of a manor house, a meeting was taking place. A meeting of the members of the group known only as the White Fang. Taylor Rathbone was sitting on one of her family's love seeats while David DeSanto and Amanda Saunders took seats in separate arm chairs, waiting for someone.

David DeSanto: Bet you that our "mysterious benefactor" doesn't show up to this meeting either.

Taylor Rathbone: Like they ever show up to these meetings. I bet they think that there all like, high and mighty, just because they're the ones funding our operations.

Amanda Saunders: They can remain hidden for the time being, just as long as they help me do away with my pathetic excuse of a former sister, Spareamy once and for all, after that, they better be showing their face to me. Because if they don't, I start making their lives so f...

Dave: Upbupbupbup. Language, Ms, Saunders.

Amy: Oh, shut up, you neat freak. Besides, the boss should be here any minute now so we can start this damn meeting. Then we can gripe about our financial backer's whole mystery complex all we want.

After those words were spoken, a Caucasian female with long flared out orange hair and light blue eyes wearing a goldenrod colored sweater under a white button up shirt with a dark blue skirt and black flats joined the entered the room with a ten inch tablet in hand.

Taylor: Alright, I'll bite. What's with the tablet?

Dave: Another one of your plans to take control of the city, i assume?

Scarlett Crider: Not this time, my loyal generals. I am pleased to announce that our financial backer, who wishes to remain anonymous for the time being, shall be joining us for tonight's meeting.

Amy: Seriously, whoever they are that's been funding us finally has the balls to meet us face to face at one of these meetings?

Scarlett: In a way, yes and no. They will be joining us, but through means of video communication instead.

Dave: Knew it was too good to be true.

The leader of the White Fang then set down the tablet on the coffee table near the main sofa of the room as the others gathered around. Scarlett then awakened the tablet from its "Sleep Mode" as the four maniacs were met with the image of a male figure covered in shadows.

"Mysterious Benefactor": I assume that things are going...smoothly on your front thanks to my finances?

Scarlett: Oh, yes. Everything is going just as I have planned it would. Those fools with Dark Avalon and the school's precious "battle club" have been so busy fighting against each other, that our plans have been carried our almost without notice.

"Mysterious Benefactor": And by "almost", you mean?

Dave: Just some bystanders who have no involvement with either faction, completely harmless to our plans, really.

"Mysterious Benefactor": Make sure that it stays that way. I'm spending good money to fund your group's efforts because I believe that you have untapped potential thay you have yet to unlock. With my backing, I expect you all to be going after a much bigger prize than your current goals.

Scarlett: Trust me, your expectations will be met in due time. But in the meantime, we must start from the roots, and work our way to a higher ideal.

"Mysterious Benefactor": Excellent, I intend to have you keep your word. Unfortunately, my time grows short, so until the next time...

Amy: Hold it right there!

Dave: What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Taylor: Are you trying to get us to go bankrupt?!

Amy: You spend the money to keep us going, but you have never even once attended one of our meetings in person. In hindsight, it raises the question: "what if this guy is just some con artist trying to scam his debts on all of us?" If he is who he says he is: this rich and powerful person from Tokyo, he'll have the guts to meet us here at our next meeting, face to face.

Scarlett: That's enough out of you! You'll have to forgive my associate, she tends to be a temperamental, and a "loose cannon" at times.

"Mysterious Benefactor": No. She has a point. I commend you for your sense of danger and suspicion, Ms. Saunders. Perhaps I should be more present during the meeting of the group I'm funding from now on. I'll be in touch.

The video feed was cut as the mysterious financial backer of the White Fang ended his part of the conference. It was then that all attention was turned to the hot-headed cheerleader.

Scarlett: I don't know to be either impressed or repulsed by your actions just now, Ms. Saunders.

Amy: Hey, if you want to be roped into the ploys of some scam artist, be my guest. I on the other hand intend to make sure that I can actually fund my revenge against that whelp, Spareamy.

Scarlett: Honestly, this whole inferiority complex between you and your sister is getting in the way of your better judgement. You could be far superior to any one else in comparison if you would focus on our plans instead of your hatred for your seventeen minute younger sibling.

Amy: Hey, I am focused on more things than just destroying Spareamy's life. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you eventually take over the Earth, or whatever, just as long as you make sure that I get my dues, like I always have.

Scarlett: Then please see to it that you show your devotion more clearly in the future.

Amy just gave a disgruntled look.

Scarlett: Now then, shall we move on to new business?

The scene shifts to the outside of the manor house during the evening as the episode comes to an end.

 _(Ending Theme: US Ending From "Gundam Wing")_

Jay: I wonder why Estwynn really wanted us to go build our own GunPlas?

Mickey: Maybe he wants you to use what you built in the next round.

Jay: I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he has in store for...oh, no! Not that guy again!

Scott: Next time: "The Lightning Bass Player", where I finally get to cream those two little twigs.

Minanto Sakai: Hey, don't I get a spot in this preview?

 **(Author's Note #3: Oh, boy. What is White Fang planing, who is the mysterious benefactor, and more importantly, how will Jay and Mickey's GunPla battle skills get better by actually building GunPla? There it is folks, "TDBF" episode four is complete, we get to see who moves on to the tournament's second round and our first taste of White Fang's madness, all in one 7000+ word package. As you can tell from the episode itself, the episode five preview, and if you've read "What To Expect From Total Drama Build Fighters" before coming here, this story will also involve characters from not only "Total Drama", but also "Gundam Build Fighters", and other Fresh TV projects. Case in point, the lead characters from Fresh TV's "Grojband" were the team that beat Mike, Zoey and Dawn during the finals of the previous year's Under 19 Canadian GunPla battle national championship qualifiers. And you can also expect Minato Sakai from "Gundam Build Fighters Try" to make an appearance in the next episode. What will he be doing in Canada, read on and find out. I will be doing the Q &A session the weekend after I upload the fifth episode, so keep send in those reviews and questions, because if I can get at least 10 reviews/ questions this chapter, I will reveal the name of the benefactor for the White Fang during the Q&A. Until then, DSX62415, out.)**


	5. The Lightning Bass Player

**(Author's note #1: Hello, everybody! I'm back with the final episode before the Q &A, but before we get to that, more trivia!**

 **Fact #1: This episode features the speaking introductions of Courtney, Sam, Cameron, Jasmine, Zoey, Mary, Sierra, Trent, Amy, Dave, Taylor, Scarlett, and the "Mysterious Benefactor" of White Fang.**

 **Fact #2: This episode featured the non-speaking introduction of Rodney and featured the GunPla debuts of Rodney, Courtney, Mike, Seirra, Sam, "B", Mary, and Tammy.**

 **Fact #3: I have received some criticism on Jay's parents not having first names in the first episode, and my excuse is that I just couldn't make ones up for them at the time. That has changed, and I may go back and redo all of episode 1 in the future to fix it. In the mean time, know that the mother's name is Diane, and the father's name is Ryan.**

 **Fact #4: This episode highlights the fact that multiple Fresh TV characters and locations inhabit this universe along with the ones from "TD" and "Gundam Build Fighters". Expect one character from "Gundam Build Fighters Try" to make an appearance in this episode, and maybe someone from another Fresh TV cartoon.**

 **Fact #5: The main characters from "Grojband", a Fresh TV cartoon were mentioned in this episode, for they were the ones who beat the Dawn/ Mike/ Zoey team at the Under 19 Canadian National GunPla battle team championship qualifier finals. The whole group will be featured in a future episode, but you may se one member of the band in the episode you are about to read.**

 **That's enough trivia for now, so let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 5: The Lightning Bass Player

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

 _We begin the episode_ in the same manor house where the previous one left off as Scarlett Crider, Amanda Saunders, David DeSanto, and Taylor Rathbone are discussing the affairs of the White Fang army.

Scarlett: Moving on to old and new business. David, how are things regarding the recruitment of new members into our ranks?

Dave: I have gone over the over twenty files you gave me on every possible candidate in the school **twice** , and I haven't found even a single one that seems to fit the bill of what we're looking for in an elite solider.

Scarlett: There must have been at least **one** candidate that came close, are you sure you looked over all of the files twice?

Dave: Every single one, and none of them have zero chance of being a part of our elite forces.

Scarlett: Ugh, I suppose that they don't need to be on our level of power. Try again, go outside of the school's student body if you have to, they don't need to be great fighters, they just need to be willing to fight for our side. Now then, Ms. Rathbone, please tell me you have some good news regarding your efforts in the little project I gave you.

Taylor: Totally, I got a couple of the gangs at the school to give us a cut of the earnings they get from their "less than legal" activities. Don't ask me how I did it, but I did.

Scarlett: I'll take your word for it and let you know if I come up with another assignment for you, but for the time being, your mission is complete. Miss Saunders, I can assume that you have made progress with getting the cheer team on our side in exchange for a few "kickbacks".

Amy: They'll do it, but **only** because GunPla is trendy right now. When it stops being fashionable, they stop working with us.

Scarlett: Acceptable, we only really need their help until we manage to take the city anyway. Well then, if there are no other topics up for discussion, I call this meeting to the White Fang closed.

While that meeting was wrapping up, at the meeting place of the Dark Avalon army, Eva Reznov and her honor guard were listening to the debriefing of the week's events from Duncan.

Duncan: So their coach wants those two new club dweebs to build themselves some GunPla this weekend, and he got Geoff and Brody to go and help them. The only problem being that they could be at any hobby shop in the tri-county area, so no real way of tracking down where exactly they could be going for sure.

Eva: I see. They are still no major threat to our plans for the time being. I say let them build a false sense of hope for themselves, it will be more satisfactory when we crush it later on.

Scott: Are you kidding me?! I want to cream those twerps now, and you just want me to sit here and do nothing?!

Noah Creed: It would be wise to watch what you say around our leader, Mr. Bellows. You don't want to be spending the next few weeks in the hospital now, do you?

An Irish Canadian Caucasian female with curly orange hair and lime green eyes wearing a green crop top that exposed a minor bit of cleavage with a green sarong skirt and green flats under a standard Dark Avalon coat with the sleeves torn off spoke up.

Izzy Collins: Aw, come on, Noah. Let Scotty have some fun. We haven't made anything go **BOOM BOOM!** Since summer break ended.

Eva: As much as I hate to admit it, Izzy does make a good point. They may not be a major threat now, but we can still show them our superiority. Very well, Scott, take Duncan and Max with you and challenge them, **if** you can find them that is.

Heather: Really? You're sending the dirt farmer, the delinquent, and the midget who doesn't shut the hell up about how evil he is after two little dinks? You do realize that they still would have at least four people with them at the time, do you?

Noah: They're so bound to playing fair, that they wouldn't send the whole group, just enough fighters for a three on three match.

Eva: And besides, would you rather the annoying little munchkin be here with us instead of out in the field?

Heather: Point taken, I retract my argument.

Eva: Better. Now then, this meeting is adjourned. I want recon groups to scour every hobby shop in the tri-county area for these two targets, they are to contact Duncan, Max, and Scott **only** if they find them, understood?

Everyone in attendance: Yes, your highness.

Eva: Good. Go, for the glory of the crown.

Everyone Else: For the glory of the crown.

The scene shifts to an Ontario airport on the next day as a commercial air liner lands on the drag strip.

Flight attendant: Ladies and gentlemen, we have officially landed in Muskouka, Ontario, Canada and we thank you for choosing Ontario Air for your choice in travel. You are now free to move about the cabin and claim your carry-ons before exiting into the terminal.

From there, an Asian teenage male with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes wearing an orange zip up fleece shirt over a blue and white striped tee shirt with grey jeans and orange sneakers is seen walking towards the baggage claim area.

Minato Sakai: That flight could have gone better. Customs better not have lost the commissions that I'm supposed to deliver, though I find it weird that a mom and her supposed daughter would place separate orders from one another. Must be some sort of stupid family squabble, or gift exchange or something.

Minato's train of thought was cut short as the conveyor belt his case with the items that he was supposed to be delivering, the whole reason he was in Canada in the first place.

Minato: There they are. Now then, I got a few hours to kill before I have to make the drop offs, might as well take in what this place has to offer a fun loving Osakan like me.

The talented young GunPla builder/ fighter from Osaka then claimed his luggage before hailing a cab in search of good times as we shift focus to a shopping mall at the edge of town. Why here you ask? This mall just so happens to contain the hobby shop that the Coulson twins alongside Geoff and Brody were looking to find and build Jay and Mickey's first GunPlas, as per the request of Estwynn Paratus. The four of them were looking around the aisles that carried numerous different GunPla kits, looking for the right ones to start off Jay and Mickey's GunPla journey.

Brody: Dude, you think they should go full on High Grade for their first builds, or maybe something else?

Geoff: Definitely something else, something more along the lines of the "SD" kits.

Brody: Dude, look, they got those new "EX Standard" kits. Aren't they supposed to be like, new and improved versions of older "SD" kits?

Geoff: Sweet! These ones are supposed to be like, more articulated and better for like, battling and stuff. Let's show these to Jay and Mickey, and see what they think.

The two surfer friends grabbed the "adversity twins" and showed them the wide array of "Super Deforemed" style Gundam kits. These kits are well known for being very simple to assemble, and a good starting point for beginner level builders, case in point: Jay and Mickey.

Geoff: Check it, little dudes. These SD Gundam kits are great starting off points for new builders like you. Take your picks for the ones you like so we can start like, building them up.

The two brothers scanned the section and were bewildered by the sheer number of different mobile suit varieties. Ranging from ones themed after knights and samurai, to cartoon-ish versions of famous mobile suits, all the way to ones based of the well known Chinese legend known as the "Romance Of the Three Kingdoms" or "Sangokuden" when translated into Japanese. The twins were both drawn to the oriental themed mobile suits as they saw a pair of mobile suit that could be easilly mistaken for brothers. Those two being versions of the RX-78GP-02 Gundam Physallis and the RX-78GP-03 Gundam Dendrobium Stamen from the 13 episode OVA series "Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory". Jay had grabbed the GP-02 while Mickey grabbed the GP-03 as they showed them to their friends.

Geoff: Sonken Dendrobium and Sonsaku Physallis, not bad picks, dudes.

Brody: Totally, the SD kits with all of the Chinese style armor like, always look awesome when they're all painted up.

Geoff: Not to mention that I think these two are supposed to be like, brothers.

Mickey: Really?

Geoff: I'm not 100% sure, but you can ask Estwynn on Monday, he knows all about these kinds of things.

While the four were talking, outside of the shop, someone was talking on their cell phone, where who else but Duncan was on the other end of the call.

Duncan: Yeah, what do you want? Really, you sure you found them? We'll be there soon enough, just stall them till we get there. Yo, one of the informants managed to find them, let's go, they're at the East Side Mall.

Scott: Finally, I get my chance to wail on those two little twigs to a pulp. Let's hurry up and get there before they can get away.

?: Fool, only the one who is the most **evil** shall be the one to claim their superiority over the cowering specks.

The interruption came from an oddly short and pale Caucasian male with unusually violet hair and black eyes wearing an all grey track suit with matching sneakers.

Scott: And what makes you think that I'm gonna share the glory of a well deserved beat down with either of you?

Maxwell Mason: Simple, you neanderthal: **my** evil mind can come up with **far** more ways to hurt and humiliate them than your single point I.Q. redneck brain ever could.

Duncan: Like how it came up with how you blew up the Peaceville Middle School science lab and had to be juvie schooled for most of High School?

Max. SILENCE! That explosion, while gloriously evil, was the un-warranted by product of my attempts to create a mind control device that I would have used to claim dominion over the entire student body and faculty.

Duncan: Too bad it blew up in your face and got you expelled.

Scott: And forced you to spend the rest of 8th through 10th grade in a juvie learning program.

Max: Never mind, let's just go and prove our superiority already.

The three Dark Avalon fighters made their way to the mall while preparing to fight the Coulsons and one of their friends in a three on three GunPla battle. Speaking of the mall, let's check in on how Jay and Mickey are doing. The four friends were still in the hobby shop partaking in a beginners GunPla building seminar, with the twins doing a fairly decent job when it came to putting everything in order with only a few errors here and there. Just as the twins were finishing the base bodies of their machines, a 13 year old Caucasian female with dark orange hair held over her face with a gold hair clip and black eyes highlighted with black mascara wearing a green and black striped tee shirt with lime green sleeves with red skinny jeans and black high top sneakers while carrying a red and black bass guitar on her back with a red strap across her torso entered the shop. Geoff and Brody both took notice of who she was almost immediately after she walked in, and were in a bit of shock as she approached the clerk's counter.

Laney Penn: Hi, I called about the new "Iron Blooded Orphans" weapon sets, have they come in yet?

Store Clerk: "Iron Blooded Orph..." Oh, yes. a shipment just came in on Thursday, let me get a couple for you.

Laney: Awesome, hopefully some of this stuff should fit in well with my Strike Freedom.

Geoff: Dude, do you see what I see?

Brody: If it's the dudette that wiped the floor with us at last year's Under 19 National championship qualifiers, then I totally see her.

Jay: Who are you talking about?

Geoff: I think her name is like, Laney or something. She was part of the team that beat us in the finals of the National qualifiers last year.

Mickey: She looks like she could be in middle school.

Brody: She is, at least I think she still is.

Little did the four know that Laney was completely aware of what they were saying about her as she turned around to face them.

Laney: You guys do know that I can hear every word you've been saying, right?

This of course caused the shocked quartet to go on the defensive.

Geoff: We weren't talking smack or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking.

Brody: Yeah, little dudette. Please don't make mince meat out of our GunPlas with your like, super powerful Gundam or like, anything.

Laney: Relax, I'm strictly here on business and I have no intentions of getting into any battles right now. I just want to get some new equipment to try out on my Strike Excellion Gundam.

Mickey: Is that the GunPla you used to beat the Wawanakwa High battle club in last year's national qualifiers?

Laney: "Wawanakwa High battle club"...Oh, yeah. Last year's Under-19 Canadian national championship qualifiers. final round, now I remember. The team that had the really impressive Knight Gundam High Grade that could go "Hyper Mode". Hard to believe that it barely put up a fight against my Gundam. Who exotically are you guys anyway, are you with the battle club? Because I don't think I saw you compete in the tournament.

Geoff: They didn't, these two dudes are the newest members of the club, and they got some mad battle skills.

Brody: Totally, this year is they year that your team like, goes down hardcore style.

Laney: You say that now, but we'll have to see if your bite matches your bark when the qualifiers come around.

Geoff: It won't an easy win for you again this year, we've gotten a lot better, so watch your back.

As the group began a heated argument on who would be the ones to fight in Canada's youth GunPla battle team championships, who else but Minato Sakai and Estwynn enter the shop just seconds apart from each other.

Estwynn: Do I need to break this up, or can you three sort this out yourselves like sensible and civilized human beings?

Geoff, Brody, Jay and Mickey: Coach?!

Brody: Like, what are you doing here?

Jay: I thought you were cleaning up the battle club building this weekend.

Estwynn: I was, but I ran out of a few materials, so I came here to restock so I can get back to work, only to find two of my pupils having an argument with a middle school student. Are these two giving you any trouble, miss?

Laney: Not at all, I could easily handle them any day of the we...no way. Is that Minato Sakai?

Minato: The one and only, glad to see that my works have fans here on the other side of the globe and the great white north.

Estwynn: And what reason does the disciple of the great and mighty Mao Yasaka have for gracing us with his presence, if I may ask?

Minato: It just so happens that I'm here on business, delivering a pair of commissions to a couple of paying customers in the area. I don't do the drop off until later, so I decided to take in the sights of the town and the GunPla builder quality therein.

Estwynn: So bottom line, you're looking for someone on your level do to some battling with before you have to deliver your work.

Minato: Eh, 50/50.

Estwynn then looks over to the twins who were still in the process of building before approaching them.

Estwynn: Jay, Mickey, meet Minato Sakai, student of the GunPla Shingyo school of Osaka and builder of the now famous Gundam Tryon 3, which he and his team used in last year's All Japan Under-19 GunPla team battle championships.

Brody: AKA the most awesome mobile suit ever made in the history of like, forever.

Geoff: It's so powerful that it needs to be split into like, three different "Gundam Zords" and be piloted by three people just to use it.

Jay: "Gundam Zords"?

Minato: Oh, right. You westerners still refer to "Super Sentai" mecha as "Zords", don't you?

Estwynn: Don't blame us, blame the fact that mechs from tokusatsu need a name that invokes a sense of might and power for the heroes to attract an audience in the west.

As the two professional builders/ fighters were about to begin a probably lengthy argument regarding Easter VS Western tokusatsu, they were interrupted by a trio of unwanted pests.

Scott: Well, well, well. Look what we got here: a bunch of nerds that need a serious taste of pain.

Jay and Mickey: OH, NO!

Geoff: What are you guys doing here, Scott? Causing trouble for innocent people?

Scott: I only came here to dish out some long overdue beatings, and I thought that there would be no better way to do it in a setting like this than a GunPla battle.

Duncan: So he called us up to challenge you and those two little twerps over there for a "nice and friendly" 3-on-3 match.

Brody: One problem with your little plan: they don't even have GunPlas to use in battle yet.

Max: **Fool!** We thought of that, and we are more than willing to settle for a 3-on-2 handicap match, just so they can watch and learn what happens when you mess with the Dark Avalon army. They shall cower as we take away even the slightest ray of hope in their sorry, pathetic lives.

Estwynn: I'm afraid that there won't be any handicap for you to exploit in battle today, because your opponent will be **me.** Geoff, Brody, I hope you can see to it that Jay and Mickey finish their machines without any more problems.

Duncan: And how do you expect to fight all three of us at the same time, Mr. "professional fighter"?

Estwynn: I don't. Minato, how would you like to deliver a well deserved lesson to these punks?

Minato: Deal me in.

Laney: Can I get in on this?

Minato: I don't know, this may be a little too much fight for you, kid.

Estwynn: I say let her join. I've seen her fight, and she isn't that bad. I'm sure she can keep up with us, trust me.

Minato: Fine, just try and keep up, kid.

Duncan: Do you losers even have GunPlas on you to fight with?

Scott and Max laughed at Duncan's remark as Estwynn, Minato, and Laney pulled out their kits, causing their laughter to abruptly stop. Estwynn carried a modified 1/144 High Grade XXXG-01S2 Gundam Nataku based off of the "Duel Monsters" card "Cyber Twin Dragon" with the unit's "Dragon Fang" flamethrowers molded to look like the dragon heads. Minato was carrying a 1/144 High Grade ARX-14 Silver Bullet recolored blue and black for most of the body, save for the parts that were molded in cyan. And finally we have Laney, who was holding on to a 1/144 High Grade "Remastered" version of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam equipped with new thrusters and armed with more blade based weapons meant for close range combat.

Scott: **You had to ask?!**

Max: No matter! If they think that they can honestly think that **those** pathetic works will be enough to thwart mine, and to a lesser extant, your might, I laugh at their insolence.

Laney: Talk is cheap, how about putting your money where your mouths are?

Scott: Fine by us, the sooner we cream you losers, the sooner I get to pummel those two little chumps into the ground, just so I can show them who's the boss around this city.

The six fighters then made their way to a built in battle stadium in the back of the shop as they got ready to begin their team battle.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "B". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Estwynn Paratus

Unit: Cyber Twin Nataku

Builder/ Fighter: Minato Sakai

Unit: Sakai Bullet

Builder/ Fighter: Laney Penn

Unit: Aegis Gundam L

Builder/ Fighter: Duncan Reese

Unit: Gundam Age 1 Punk Titus

Builder/ Fighter: Scott Bellows

Unit: Gouf Flight Type

Builder/ Fighter: Maxwell Mason

Unit: Devil Gundam "DA"

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had then created the void of space outside the reach of a nearby space colony.

System Voice: Field 1: space. Please set your GunPla.

Estwynn, Minato, and Laney set down their machines as Duncan set down a 1/144 High Grade AGE-1T Gundam Age 1 Titus in a black and green color scheme which sported a new head unit with a green Mohawk and white skull shaped fists. Scott set down a 1/144 High Grade MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type from the "Mobile Suit Gundam: the 08th MS Team" OVA series that was quintessentially a straight build with the only real modification being a brand new shield with a more powerful Gatling gun attached to it. Max was the final one to set his GunPla: a customized 1/144 JDG-00X Devil Gundam (or "Dark Gundam" according to the English dub of "G Gundam") that bore a pair of large violet bat styled wings on the unit's back.

System Voice: Battle start.

All six machines launch into the astral void as our heroes of this episode began to talk strategy.

Estwynn: Alright, everyone, time for some "divide and conquer" tactics. I say that we each pick one opponent and keep them from helping the others. Sound like a good plan to you guys?

Laney: Fine by me, the "Dr. Evil" look alike is all mine.

Minato: And I want the punk rock wannabe.

Estwynn: I guess that leaves me with the dirt farmer then. Everyone spread out, no mercy because God forbid they won't show you any.

Meanwhile, the Dark Avalon fighters were in the midst of bickering on who got to beat down who.

Max: Obviously the most **evil** should be the one to destroy the battle club's precious leader, that **evil** being me of course.

Duncan: On who's authority do you think you get to be the one to fight their leader? If anyone here is going to be the one to beat him down, it's gonna be **me**.

Scott: Over my dead body, I should be the one who gets to destroy him.

As the three continue to argue, Laney's Gundam dive bombed the Devil Gundam, sending it falling down in the zero gravity environment while Minato's Sakai Bullet rammed into Duncan's Age 1, causing it to slam into walls of the nearby colony. This left Scott to deal with Estwynn's Cyber Twin Nataku, and God knew that he was going to be at a huge disadvantage in the battlefield the battle system picked out fighting the thing, considering that the Gouf Flight Tyoe was meant to be used in air and ground based warfare only, not for space combat.

Scott: Crap, this is no place for my Gouf to be fighting, I can't really move around here. I got a figure out a way to trick that Gundam to,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estwynn: "Cyber Jabber"!

The disadvantage of the Gouf ultimately became its own downfall as the custom Nataku speeds behind the Gouf and stabs it in the chest with its double bladed beam trident, causing the Zeon mobile suit to explode and ending Scott's involvement in the match.

Scott: Seriously?! I'm the first one out, are you kidding me?!

Estwynn: Yes you are, now if you need me, which you won't, I'm going to see if I can't help deal some much needed wisdom to your teammates.

The "After Colony" era mobile suit sped out of sight of the screen as the scene shifts to the outer walls of the space colony where Minato and Duncan were in the midst of their fight. The Age 1 was doing fairly well at dodging the shots that were fired from the Sakai Bullet's shield mounted beam cannon, causing Minato to rethink his battle plan.

Minato: You think you're so high and mighty just because you know how to dodge a beam blast, well then, try and dodge **these** bad boys!

The black and blue "Universal Century" mobile suit opened its hatches to reveal its multiple missile pods, having them all fired off towards the "Advanced Generation" mobile suit with Duncan barely being able to evade most of them, causing one of the missiles to strike and severely damage the lower section of the Age 1's left leg.

Duncan: Oh, you're gonna regret doing that.

The Age 1 then charged towards Minato's mobile suit and was trying to strike at it with its giant skull fists with Minato either dodging the blows, or blocking them with various parts of the unit's body. The Osakan fighter ultimately ends his part of the fight when his Silver Bullet kicks the punk rock themed version of the Titus away from it and delivers a pair of "super robot" style rocket punches to the unit's chest, leaving gaping holes where the cockpit of the mobile suit should be. The resulting damage caused Duncan's machine to explode as he was taken out of the match.

Duncan: Damn it! How'd I lose that fast?!

Minato: Because you have little talent from hanging around a group of egotistical chump, which made you so full of yourself that you couldn't even recognize the true strength of your opponent before it was too late. Dwell on that a little. Later.

The Sakai Bullet managed to regroup with the Cyber Twin Nataku as the two units dashed through space in search of the final fight between Laney and Max. The fight seemed to be in the midst of a stalemate as the Aegis Gundam was busy slicing through hordes of serpent like Gundam Heads that the Devil Gundam was summoning out of a circle of Plavisky energy, and was having a hard time getting in closer for the final strike she needed. Just as she was able to get an opening to deliver her fatal blow, the Devil Gundam dealt a swift uppercut to the Aegis, sending it flying backwards for a short bit before being able to regain an active combat stance. It was then that Estwynn and Minato managed to make it to her location to help her out.

Minato: Need a hand, kid?

Laney: Now that you're here, I might as well put you two to work. I have a plan, but I need you two to keep those Gundam heads off of my back so I can give this guy a taste of his own medicine.

Cyber Twin Nataku and the Sakai Bullet began to tear into the Gundam heads left and right as Laney"s mobile suit began its final charge towards the gigantic mobile fighter..

Laney: Try this one on for size, special move: "Blade Hurricane"!

The "Cosmic Era" mobile suit began to be surrounded by a raging wind storm **(don't ask me why, anime logic)** that had also managed to swallow up the larger mobile fighter up at the same time, all the while being sliced by swift and furious blade strikes from every angle until the storm subsided and all there was were the three hero units and a sliced up Devil Gundam, who exploded just seconds later to end the match.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Estwynn Paratus, Minato Sakai, and Laney Penn.

The particles dispersed as the three bullies grabbed their damaged machines and ran out of the shop with their tails between their legs like the cowards they really were.

Max: We won't forget this! You will feel our **evil** might soon enough, and all of you shall **rue** the day that you messed with the affairs of Dark Avalon!

Minato: Yeah, and that'll be the day I quit GunPla all together, you bozos. You weren't that bad out there, kid. With a few more years of practice, you could be on your way to becoming a professional league fighter.

Laney: Thanks, but for right now, the band I manage kind of wouldn't survive for a day without me around.

Minato: Just keep it in mind.

Minato then looks down at his watch after it beeped for a few moments.

Minato: Crap, as much as I would go on about the epicness of our combined skills, I gotta make my delivery. Until our paths cross again.

Laney: I better be off too, I;m pretty sure that the others are still trying to figure out what to do without me.

The two had went their separate ways, leaving Estwynn to inspect the finished work of the Coulson twins who had done a fairly good job in painting and building their kits with the help from Geoff and Brody for a pair of first timers.

Estwynn: Hmmmm, "Sangokuden" kits, not bad choices, pretty decent paint job, and I see that you two went with a pair of brother units, nice job.

Jay: Uh, if we could ask, why exactly did you want us to build these in the first place?

Mickey: And the ones we picked out are really brothers?

Estynn: One: yes they are. And the answer to two is pretty simple: one cannot simply use GunPla for battle, the fighter should be able to build them to get the true spirit of the game: the feeling that you get when you see something forged with your own hands is out there in the battlefield, fighting to the best of the abilities that only **you** could be able to give it.

Mickey: Wait a minute: does that mean that Jay is going to have to use his new GunPla in the next round?

Estwynn: Not this time, for now he can still use the Gundam Mk. 3 that he's been using.

Jay: What a relief.

Estwynn: Now then, I think that you four can handle things from here. I'm off to get my supplies, I hope to see all of you on Monday.

Estwynn then walked out of the shop with a smile on his face.

Geoff: Now then, how about we take these bad boys for a test drive with a practice battle?

Brody: Yeah, let's do it!

Jay: I suppose a little training wouldn't hurt.

Mickey: At least not us...hopefully.

The scene shifts to the outside of the mall as the episode comes to a close.

 _(Ending Theme: US Ending From "Gundam Wing")_

Brody: Second round time, who's excited?

Ellody Bialli: I'm afraid that your excitement may be short lived, for I am to be your opponent in this round.

Geoff: Don't let her get to you, Brod-ster. You can beat her.

Mickey: But can Jay beat that Unicorn Gundam?

Samantha: Next time: "Brains VS Brawn".

Jay: Pray for me.

 **(Author's Note #2: Despite keyboard troubles, I managed to get this one finished. I know that "TDBF" episode 5 is shorter than the last two, but the whole point of this episode is to showcase the aspect of 3-on-3 team battles and the fact that "Fresh TV" and "Gundam Build Fighters" characters all inhabit the same universe as the ones from "TD". I would like to dedicate this episode to the newest member of my expanded family: one of my cousins gave birth to a healthy baby girl earlier this month. By the time this episode should be up, I should have completed my goal for uploading 2 episodes in January. On another note: I have decided to hold the "TDBF" Q &A to either February 6 or 7 at the earliest, so this is you last chance to submit questions about the show, so if you have any questions, send them in. As always, fave, follow, and review, because every single one of you supporting the show helps give me the motivation to keep this going. Until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


	6. Brains VS Brawn

**(Author's note #1: Let me just get this off of my chest before we get things started: I was pretty disappointed with the turn out for the first "TDBF" Q & A. However, I won't let that stop me from doing another one, the only difference will be that instead of every 5 episodes like I originally planned, the next one will take place after episode 13 is uploaded. With that out of the way, we can move on to trivia, which I don't really think I'm gonna do anymore because I think it was one of the factors that lead to the Q & A being a bust.**

 **Fact #1: This episode features the speaking introductions of Max, Laney Penn (Grojband) and Minato Sakai (Gundam Build Fighters Try)**

 **Fact #2: This episode featured the various GunPla debuts of Estwynn (one of many), Minato (one of many, again), Laney (basically one of two, the other was mentioned in this episode as well), Max, Duncan and Scott**

 **Fact #3:The main reason that this episode is somewhat shorter than the others have been is that there is only a single fight which was meant to introduce the 3-on-3 team battle mechanic which will play a bigger part in future episodes**

 **That's enough trivia for now, so let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 6: Brains VS Brawn

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

We open the episode inside the headquarters of the Wawanakwa High School GunPla battle club where all of the members were gathered around the battle stadium, waiting for coach Estwynn Paratus to signal the start of the training tournament's second round.

Brody: Dudes, where do you think he is?

Harold: No idea, maybe he got stuck somewhere.

Devin: Well we can't start the next round without him here, he's the only one who knows who's supposed to fight who.

Devon Joseph "DJ" Paul: I'm sure he's gonna show up soon. He owns the place, so he kinda has to.

Ella: On an off note, the building looks really nice today.

While some of the other fighters murmured in agreement to Ella's remarks, Estwynn had entered the building with clipboard in hand.

Estwynn: I know, I know, I'm late, but bare with me. I had to go downtown earlier today to pick up something importaint, but when I had managed to get it and try to get back here, traffic started to be a real pain in the ass.

Harold: Called it.

Estwynn: Moving on, we should really get started with the second round. Katie, Sadie, if you two would come up here and provide some assistance?

The two "BFFFLs" made their way to where Estwynn was standing.

Estwynn: Thank you. Now then, Katie will read the matches out loud while Sadie will work the tournament ladder as the matches go along. Round 2 will consist of four matches daily over the course of the next two days with the quarter finals happening the day after where the elite 8 will become the final 4. Katie will now read off today's four matches.

Katie:The first four matches of round two will consist of Brody Jennings VS Ellody Bialli, Trent Jameson VS Sky Farris, Dakota Milton VS Jasmine Tompson and finally. we have Jay Coulson VS Samantha Saunders. Let's have Brody and Ellody approach the stadium, and we can get started.

We then shift to Geoff trying to give his bro a pep talk before going into the fight.

Geoff: Dude, you're up against that Ellody chick this round, so expect this fight to be a tough one.

Brody: I know, man. I just got to keep up close and personal with her Strike Gundam and I should be walking out of this round smelling like clean laundry from the dryer into round 3.

While Geoff and Brody were trying to hype themselves up, Mary Corvino is seen having a discussion with an Indian Canadian female with neck length black hair with matching eyes covered by a pair of black frame glasses wearing a light brown sweater over a beige button up shirt with a black knee length skirt and black loafers over white argyle socks.

Mary: Brody's fighting style is based off of being able to close enough proximity to utilize his blades for a series of powerful strikes. How do you intend to intercept his attempts and counteract them with your own lethal strikes?

Ellody Bialli: What I need to do is to implement the proper mixture of not only speed, but ranged combat capabilities. The Aile Striker pack should provide what I require utilizing not only the increased speed that it gives, but the mixture of close and long range weaponry that becomes available upon use.

Mary: Excellent choice.

Both fighters then approached the stadium, ready to fight.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Brody Jennings

Unit: Gundam Age 1 Sparrow

Builder/ Fighter: Ellody Bialli

Unit: Aile Strike Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had created a mountain landscape in the middle of winter.

System Voice: Field 4: mountain. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters had set their machines down on their designated areas.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both mobile suits launched into the battlefield at break neck speeds. We then shift attention to Geoff, Bridgette and Brick watching the match as it was taking place.

Bridgette: Here we go, the second round has officially kicked off.

Geoff: Oh, boy. Brod-ster definitely got dealt a not so good hand this round having to face Ellody. That chick is like, a total genius with GunPla and like, can totally make some kind of battle plan to break my bro to bits.

Brick: I wouldn't count him out quite yet. Remember, both Mary and Ellody have the tendency to overthink what their opponents will do during the fight, and wind up losing for it. The best way for Brody to win would be for him to be as unpredictable as possible with his battle style.

Geoff: So basically taking the "Deadpool" approach?

Brick: More or less.

Brody's Age 1 Sparrow was flying around the battlefield at high speeds, all the while searching the mountains for his opponent.

Brody: Alright, Brod-ster, all you gotta do is find the Strike Gundam, get in close, hope she didn't choose a pack that can Shrek you in no time, and go in for the kill. Easy peasey.

It was then that Ellody's Aile Strike Gundam flew in from behind and delivered a dropkick that sent Brody's GunPla crashing into the mountainside.

Brody: Crap, spoke too soon.

Ellody: Yes, it appears that you did.

The Strike Gundam had its beam rifle pointed towards the chest of the Age 1 who was readying itself into defensive stance using not only its standard dagger, but the custom sword that Brody had given it. Ellody decided to make the first move and fire a few shots from her beam rifle, only to have Brody dodge them in an effort to get in closer to deal a cripling blow. Before the Age 1 could land the hit, the Strike Gundam used its Aile Striker pack to zoom out of the way, all the while returning fire on her opponent. This would continue for about a minute before Brody finally got close enough to stab the rifle with his dagger, causing Ellody to drop it before it exploded.

Geoff: well, at least he wou't have to deal with that beam rifle anymore.

Brick: Yes, but keep in mind that Ellody still has her shield, Armor Schneider knives, and the beam sabers mounted on the Aile Striker pack.

Geoff: At least now my bro is going to be on some kind of equal ground, right?

Brick: Keep in mind that the Aile Striker pack gives the mobile suit equipped to it a fairly impressive speed boost, Brody will have to match Ellody's level of skill if he wants to win.

Geoff: Can't anything in this game be simple?

Brick: Probably not, there are a lot of strategy elements implied.

Ellody had decided to retaliate against her opponent by crossing blades with the Age 1 with an Armor Schneider knife in her Gundam's left hand and a beam saber armed with a glowing pink blade in its right. Both units were clashing blades at lightning fast speeds with orange Plavisky sparks cascading down to the ground with every strike. Ellody was not only trying to defend herself from the assault of her opponent, but also trying to locate a weak point on Brody's unit that she could use to end the match.

Ellody: Let's see, each slash from his Gundam takes about 1.73 seconds to take action, leaving the chest area vulnerable to an attack for about .53 seconds before the next strike after charging and recoil, so if I'm going to win this battle, I'll have to make my move right about...

Just as Brody was getting ready to unleash another slashing attack, Ellody saw her opening and struck back.

Ellody: ...Now!

Her Gundam's beam saber dug deep into the upper torso of the Sparrow, causing Brody to drop his weapons.

Brody: This is bad!

True to his prediction, the Aile Strike slashed its beam saber out of the Age 1's body, leaving a gaping slash wound in the center of where the cockpit should be. The match ended with the back of Ellody's unit facing the exploding body of the Sparrow after it fell to the ground in defeat.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Ellody Bialli.

The particles dissipated as both fighter grabbed their machines before returning to their groups.

Ellody: I am a bit surprised by your efforts, you managed to survive 2 minutes, 17.347 seconds longer than expected, and even managed to dispose of my beam rifle.

Brody: Uh, thanks?

Ellody: I look forward to a rematch with you sometime.

Brody: Count on it, and next time, I'm gonna win.

Estwynn: And with that, we have our first fighter to move on to round 3. The next fight will be Trent VS Sky. Both fighters please approach the arena.

 **(Author's Note #2: Since this happens to be Jay and Mickey's arc for the time being, the next two matches will be dealt with like I did during round 1: a quick summary of who's fighting who. Here we go.)**

Moving on to the fight between Sky's Wing Zero Heaven's Sword and Trent's Extreme Gundam Leonis Phase inside of an empty city, we see that Trent's machine had managed to get rid of both of Sky's twin buster gunblades, leaving her with only her units two green bladed beam sabers to defend against all nine of Trent's bladed weapons at once. She had managed to do away with the unit's beam sword tail and scratched up the left beam claw wrist emitter enough to make it cease function, but had one of her wing pods sliced in two by the right hand wielded beam saber of Trent. As hard as she tried to stay in the fight, the battle ended with the still functioning beam claws of the Extreme Gundam stabbing into the cockpit of the Wing Zero, sending it falling down to the ground in defeat. Next came the battle between Dakota and Jasmine inside of a canyon facing the sunset where the two units were engaged in a furious boxing match. Dakota's Gundam Altron was doing a fairly decent job at using its Dragon Fang flamethrower heads as a pair of boxing gloves to counter the strikes delivered by the beam cestus used by Jasmine's Crossbone Gundam. Though trying to stay on edge as long as she could, Dakota unfortunately lost the battle when the Crossbone Gundam delivered a massive uppercut to the Altron's head unit, not only knocking it clear off of the Gundam's shoulders, but sending the body crashing into the walls of the canyon. The scene then shifts to inside of the club building where both fighters claimed their GunPla as the particles dissipated.

Estwynn: Now that was a pretty entertaining match. Now then, time to move on to the final match of the day, we have Jay Coulson VS Samantha Saunders. I now ask both fighters to approach the arena.

Sammy: Finally, time to see if all of the training from this weekend paid off.

while the former cheerleader was ready to fight, Jay was quivering in his shoes next to his brother and "Beardo".

Jay: Out of all the other fighters in this round, why did I have to get the one that can do all sorts of things with her swords as my opponent?

Mickey: Maybe Mr. Paratus set this up to test you like with the hobby shop.

Before Jay could believe his brother's words, Estwynn appeared behind them to shoot the rumor down.

Estwynn: You might think that, but in reality it's not. I actually put all of your names on pieces of paper and put then into a hat where I drew each name at random, and after I drew two names, whoever got drawn would be paired up to fight. Your's and Ms. Saunder's names were drawn 7th and 8th respectively, meaning that you two were paired to fight simply by sheer blind and dumb luck.

Jay: You mean "bad luck". If I go out there and fight her, I'm screwed.

Estwynn: You're being too negative. Nobody knows the true outcome of things until they actually happen, meaning if you don't go and battle her, you'll never know how well things could truly turn out.

Jay: Well, I'm bound to lose anyway, might as well make it now.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Fighter: Jay Coulson

Unit: Gundam Mk. 3

Builder/ Fighter: Samantha Saunders

Unit: Unicorn Gundam Jeager

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had then created a small island surrounded my a massive body of water.

System Voice: Field 12: island. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters set down their machines as the particles worked their magic.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both GunPlas launched into the war zone as Jay was sweating up a storm while worrying about where his opponent was going to strike.

Jay: Wait a minute, is that...

Much to Jay's surprise, Sammy had landed her Unicorn Gundam on the island's center while staying motionless, like a statue.

Jay: What is she doing? Wait a minute, maybe this could be my chance to win. If I just...

The Gundam Mk. 3 then began to circle around the Unicorn Gundam while firing its beam rifle to shoot at it, all the while creating a massive cloud of Plavisky dust with each attack. When the dust cleared, the Unicorn was surprisingly still standing with sword in hand without a single scratch.

Jay: but how?!

The scene then shifts to inside of Sammy's control station as we segway into a flashback sequence set during the weekend episode 5 took place inside of a martial arts dojo. We then see Sammy in the center of a circle of empty paint cans tied to the roof by strings above her while blindfolded and with a wooden practice sword iher right hand. We also see two male figures and one female figure that look like the "Total Drama" versions of Erin, Mikasa, and Levi from "Attack on Titan" talking to her.

Erin Flynn: You sure you want to do this?

Sammy: If I wasn't, I wouldn't be in the circle while blindfolded, would I?

Mikasa Flynn: Hard to believe, but my brother might be right. You don't really need the blindfold to do this. You already have great agility, and you can dodge pretty much any attack that comes your way already, so I don't really see why you would want to keep pushing yourself so far.

Erin: Plus those paint cans are made of **metal** , sure they may be empty but if you aren't careful, they can still hurt you.

Sammy: I appreciate your concern, but if I'm going to be a better fighter, be it with GunPla battle or an actual fight, I need to be able to fight without relying on my eyes should things ever come to that point.

Levi Jenkins: She does have a point. In the middle of a fight, one can't rely on their sight alone. If she wants to master the ability to not only evade or block the strike of an enemy, but also be able to strike back without being able to see, then let her.

Erin: Alright. You ready?

Sammy: Let 'em fly.

The cans then started to swoop around Sammy as she began to strike at each can while blindfolded. What follows is a montage of her not only hitting cans, but getting hit by them, causing her to flinch for a quick moment, only to get back up to try again. The montage ends with her finally being able to strike all of them in one successful sequence after multiple trys as the cans formed a perfect motionless circle around her. We then return to the fight where pretty much everyone was in awe of what just happened.

Geoff: Dude, she just shook off those rifle shots like they were nothing!

"Beardo": Don't let her get to you, man!

Mickey: You can still win this!

Sky: So that's what she's been working on all weekend.

The time had come for Sammy to go on the offensive as she had her Gundam charge towards Jay's unit who was just barely able to defend himself from the sword strike by blocking it with his own beam saber. This didn't phase Jay's opponent however as she began a furious series of slashes using her Gundam's twin swords, all of which the helmet-les adversity twin was having a fairly hard time trying to keep up with. Jay had somehow managed to get in a lucky move as his Gundam was able to slice off the hands of the Unicorn Gundam with his beam saber, much to everyone's surprise.

Sammy: What the Hell?!

Shawn: No way!

Harold: Totally didn't see that coming.

Jasmine: Don't count her out just yet, boys.

Jay: Did I just do what I think I...

Sammy: Yes, you did. And now I'm going to return the favor by taking you down, right here, right now.

Jay: How? You don't have any hands left, you can't hold any weapons.

Sammy: That's what you think.

It was then that the wrist mounted beam sabers of the Unicorn Gundam erupted to life with the burning glow of pink beams.

Jay: Me and my big mouth.

Shawn: Oh, man. I totally forgot about the beam sabers that the Unicorn has on its wrists.

"Beardo": Look's like little dude isn't gonna win so easily after all.

True to the human soundboard's words, Sammy's Gundam delivered a swift kick to the chin of the Gundam Mk. 3, sending it into the air before making Swiss cheese out of the mobile suit's body by furiously punching hole after hole into the body of the 1/100 scale mobile suit. Once Jay's mobile suit landed onto the ground, it was clear that the match was over, and that the former cheerleader was the victor.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Samantha Saunders.

The particles dispersed as both fighters claimed their machines and faced each other once more.

Sammy: I'm pretty impressed. No one in this club was ever able to deal that much damage to my Gundam that early into the match like you did.

Jay: Seriously?

Sammy: Yep. Normally when damage like that happens to my mobile suit, the fight would have been going on for a bout at least several minutes.

Estwynn: That was an impressive display of skill, but I still have to declare Miss Saunders the winner thanks to her quick reaction time. For those of you who wish to practice for not just the next round, but just honing your skills, I suggest that you use the time we have left today to take advantage of the situation.

Shawn: Wait a minute. Shouldn't we know who we're supposed to be fighting for tomorrow?

Estwynn: I'm glad you asked that question, Shawn. Katie?

Katie: Oh, right. Tomorrow's matches will consist of Shawn VS Cameron, LeShawna VS Bridgette, Dawn VS Carrie, and Ella VS "B".

While most of the other remaining fighters were relatively un-phased by the announcement, Carrie on the other hand was another story.

Carrie: Oooooooh. Having to go up against Dawn, probably the most skilled fighter in the whole club, I am in for some trouble.

Dawn then approached Carrie with some words of encouragement.

Dawn: I look forward to our match tomorrow, though I wouldn't worry so much about being able to win or lose so much, as it will only lead to certain defeat.

Carrie: How did you...oh, right. "Aura" stuff.

Dawn: Yes, "aura" stuff.

Dawn then walked towards her girlfriend as Carrie was met by her lover, Devin.

Devin: She's kinda right, homie. Just focus on her gunPla during the fight, not on winning or losing. Do that, and I'm pretty sure that you could be able to beat her.

Carrie: Thanks, homie.

We then shift attention to Bridgette and LeShawna talking to one another about their upcoming battle.

LeShawna DeVry: Girl, you better bring your "A" game tomorrow, cause I'm most certainly bringing mine.

Bridgette: You know I will.

the episode concludes with a shot of all of the battle club abuzz with activity from discussing various topics to working hard to be come better GunPla builders/ fighters.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Carrie: Hard to believe that the second round has come and gone so fast, hasn't it?

Shawn: Not as fast as you would expect the zombie apocalypse to happen, but still.

LeShawna: You and your whole "zombie" biz.

Estwynn: Save your complaints that you have against one another for the battlefield. There you can settle things with your fists.

Dawn: Next time: "Burning Hands".

Ella: I hope we have some extra aloe vera handy.

 **(Author's Note #3: Well, after 2 months away, I'm finally back in action with episode 6 of "Total Drama Build Fighters" and it feels amazing. Let me just say that in the two months that I haven't been able to write this story or had to hold back any side projects that I had in mind, a lot has happened to me: becoming an uncle, pollen spikes making me feel like utter crap, the list goes on. Now that I got a new keyboard to work with, I intend to upload at least 2 episodes a month to make up for lost time, and to those who have waited patiently with me over the course of when I started and up until now and to those who just recently jumped on the "TDBF" bandwagon (you guys know who you are), I thank you. Hopefully expect episode 7 within the foreseeable future, but until next time, DSX62415, out. Oh, and one more thing: I do have a poll on my profile that you can vote on to help me figure out which side project will be the first one to run alongside "TDBF", so don't be afraid to vote. So until then, for real this time, DSX62415, out.)**


	7. Burning Hands

**(Author's note #1: Alright everyone, DSX62415 here and I'm back with episode 7 of "Total Drama Build Fighters". Now this is where I would normally put episode trivia from the previous upload, but since I am pretty sure that the trivia was one of the major factors that lead to my first Q &A session being a huge bust, I don't really think that I'm going to be doing them anymore in the near future. I might start doing it again someday, but for now, the trivia ends with what you got during episode 6. I also want to mention this now in case you decided to skip reading or are to impatient to read "What To Expect From Total Drama Build Fighters", the only things that I own are to an extent my OCs and the designs for the custom GunPlas used in this story, everything else is owned by their respective creators and animations studios. Please don't sue me.**

 **That's enough personal rambling for now, so let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 7: Burning Hands

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamakazi)_

We open the episode after school at the Wawanakwa High School GunPla battle club headquarters where its members were getting ready to either participate or watch the remaining matches of the practice tournament's second round. We then see Estwynn and Katie getting ready to announce the four matches of the day while Sadie was setting up the tournament ladder grid to match the current progress of the round.

Estwynn: Alright, everyone, listen up. Katie will now read off the four matches that will wrap up the second round.

Katie: Okay, we have Shawn Dixon VS Cameron Wilkons, Bridgette Sommers VS LeShawna DeVry, Dawn Hawthorne VS Carrie Faeloh, and Ella Muse VS "B" Smith.

Sadie: Which one are we starting things off with, coach?

Estwynn: I think we'll start things off with Shawn VS Cameron. Alright, you two, come on up here and we can get things started.

We then see Shawn talking to Jasmine, Sammy, Sky and Brick while Cameron is talking to Mike, Zoey, Harold, and Cody Anderson.

Cameron Wilkons: Alright. Does anyone have any ideas on how to fight Shawn and his customized Gundam Exia?

Harold: Don't let him use his "Trans-Am" mode, if it gets to that point, you're gonna have to counter his moves with everything you have.

Zoey: I wouldn't be too worried about "Trans-Am" mode, you spent the whole summer perfecting going into "Super Mode Times 10". I think you'll be able to match him when it comes down to it, and come out on top.

Cody Anderson: Just don't let him over power you with all of his GN weapons, believe me. Just stay loose and stay focused.

Shawn: OK, I just gotta keep my focus on my opponent, and don't let him overpower me, like fighting a zombie.

Sammy: Sure, like fighting a zombie. Now if I were you, I would go with the one true way to kill one, and that is...

Shawn: Total Dismemberment, A.K.A: the Joe Bob Briggs approach.

Jasmine: Right-o, love. You're gonna want to make sure that arms, legs, and of course his head unit rolls, so keep your blades keen and bared.

Sky: Just be sure to give Cam a fair fight, we have a code of honor for a reason.

Both fighters then approached the arena, ready to fight.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Shawn Dixon

Unit: Exia Kaiser

Builder/ Fighter: Cameron Wilkons

Unit: Burning Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had created a lush forest setting.

System Voice: Field 3: Forest. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters had set their machines down on their designated areas while the particles did what they do best.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both units had launched into the war zone as Shawn wasted no time readying his GN Sword I into its "beam rifle mode", trying to track down his opponent.

Shawn: Alright, solider: the undead is upon you, and it is your job to prevent the zombie apocalypse before it gets too far out of hand. If I were a turned mobile fighter, where would I want to strike my victim from?

The zombie specialist then saw something that caught his trained eye: the glimmer of red and white shoulder armor.

Shawn: Gotcha.

The Exia then fired a series of shots from its rifle sword, causing the Burning Gundam to come out of hiding from behind a group of trees.

Cameron: Impressive foresight. I wasn't expecting to move out of hiding until after you decided to land your mobile suit.

Shawn: Rule one of the zombie apocalypse: you stay still while not on high ground, you're as good as dead.

Both units then began a ranged firefight with the Exia's rifle shots being countered by orange Plavisky energy blasts coming from the palms of the Burning Gundam. The fight then shifted to close range when Shawn converted his GN Sword I into its blade mode and charged towards the Future Century mobile fighter, only to have the downward slash that followed countered by the pink blade of a beam saber held in the right hand of Cameron's machine.

Shawn: Impressive timing.

Cameron: The Exia is known for its speed and close range combat capabilities, ergo something along the lines of your above standard mobile fighter breed Gundam like mine should be able to counter the attacks of your mobile suit with minimal trouble. With both of our units being meant for close range, you've given me enough range to use **this.**

Burning Gundam then activated its other beam saber using its left hand and begun to spin around as orange Plavisky flames formed around the unit as Plavisky sparks were flying from Shawn's GN Sword as he was blocking the attack to the best of his abilities.

Cameron: "Burning Slash Typhoon"!

The final result of the spinning wheel fo fire was that the blade of the GN Sword I had been sliced in two, causing Shawn to retreat in order to use his sword's rifle mode again. We then see the Coulson twins who were watching with Geoff, Brody, and Bridgette.

Mickey: Didn't coach and those two other guys do something like that to win their match with those Dark Avalon guys while we were building our GunPla?

Bridgette: Maybe I should explain: Cam's Gundam falls into the category of "mobile fighter", which act along the lines of giant robots like Voltron or your average megazord. This allows them to deal out special attacks that are flashy, over the top, but still fun to watch happen.

 **(Author's Note #2: Yes, I am aware that Voltron goes by the name of "GoLion" in its true show, but I don't care. I grew up with the English dub that aired on Toonami and the CG show from the early 2000's, so to me those 5 glorious robot lions will always unite to form Voltron. Personal rant aside, back to the fight.** **)**

Exia had lost its GN Sword after it took one last hit from the palm blasts of the Burning Gundam which lead to a clash of dual wielded beam sabers that rained down orange Plavisky sparks down on the forest floor every time the blades made clash went on for another minute until both units had knocked the blades out of each other's hands, sending them down to the forest grounds and scorching the earth they stabbed in turn. The time had come to settle things with their fists as the two Gundams went into a knock down, drag out brawl to the finish. Each move being countered by the its mirror duplicate one by one until they decided to break off and ready themselves into fighting form.

Shawn: This has gone on long enough, time to end this.

Cameron: Agreed, this battle ends here and now.

The GN Drive on Exia Kaiser's back began to emit bright red particles as the center chest armor of the Burning Gundam opened to reveal the unit's power reactor as its wing began to fan out into six separate wings before both suits were enveloped in a bright red aura.

Shawn: "Trans-Am"!

Cameron: "Super Mode"!

The center of the arena began to glow burning red as the two fighters began to clash as speeds almost impossible to see with the human eye.

Mike: This is it.

Sky: Now, they're going at it at full power.

Estwynn: They might be fighting at full power, but the deciding factor will be their resolve and will to win.

Both mechs were using everything they had left in their arsenals to defeat the other, only to be counteracted by the other fighter. Shawn's GN long and short blades were sliced in half by a flaming Karate chop from Cameron's Gundam before being kicked into the face of a nearby mountain. Burning Gundam then sent a cascade of Plavisky energy blasts in the Exia's direction, causing the whole mountain to be nearly leveled as a pile of rubble. Before it could make its next move, Burning Gundam was then met with a flying knee courtousy of the Exia, sending the mobile fighter crashing into the ground below. Shawn then decided to end the battle using his custom GN Zombie Slayer Sword, just as it began its descent to deliver the final downward stab, it was met with the orange glowing right hand of the Future Century mobile suit in the formation of the traditional Vulcan way of saying "live long and prosper".

Cameron: "This hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar demands that I grasp victory".

Burning Gundam then delivered a left hook to the Exia's cockpit, sending it into the air while disarming it . Before Shawn could even act in retaliation, Cameron had sealed his fate for him by grabbing ahold of Exia's head unit after jumping into the air.

Zoey: Here it comes.

Cameron: "Erupting Burning Finger"! And now, "Heat End"!

Exia's upper torso was left with a huge gap where the shoulders would connect with the body as the rest of the Gundam exploded in a great big ball of fire, signifying that Cameron had won the match.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Cameron Wilkons.

Geoff: Duuude, that was intense!

Brody: I know, with the swords, and the ki blasts, and the...

Geoff: I know, man. Too awesome for words.

The particles had dissipated as the two fighters faced each other one last time.

Shawn: That was a pretty good fight out there.

Cameron: Thanks, you were a worthy foe.

Shawn: Stick with me kid, and I think you would do just fine when the gut gobblers come a-knocking.

LeShawna: Hmph. That white boy and his whole "zombie apocalypse" deal.

Gwen Harris: It might make him seem a little off putting, but he's still one of our better players, and one of the cooler ones.

LeShawna: Whatever you say, sistah.

Estwynn: Congratulations to Cameron for his stunning victory. Now then, the next match will be Bridgette VS LeShawna, so let's have both fighters approach the arena.

Bridgette: Good luck out there. Hope you can keep up with my Zeta Turbo.

LeShawna: Girl, you know I'm all about going fast and kicking ass, if anyone needs to worry about keeping up, it should be you.

 **(Author's Note #3: You guys know the drill: quick summary of the fights and how they end for the next two matches. And no, I'm not doing Dawn VS Carrie last, that gets saved for a pair of characters that love almost as much as Dawn, but with her winning out by a very slim margin. I think you know by now which ones I'm talking about and if not, here's a hint: one of them is the African Canadian equivalent of Silent Bob.)**

We then move on to the battle between Bridgette's Zeta Gundam Turbo and LeShawna's Saviour Gundam inside of an arctic wasteland as both units were shooting at each other with minimal to non-existent payoff. That was the case is until Bridgette had managed to get in a lucky shot that clipped the right wing of LeShawna's mobile suit, only to have the favor returned by having her shield blown up by the beam rifle of LeShawna's mech. What this lead to was a fast paced beam saber duel that would ultimately come to an end when the blonde surfer managed to stab the head unit of the Savior Gundam, ending the match with her moving on to the third round. Our next battle consists of Dawn's Shin Knight Gundam facing off against Carrie's GP-01fb inside of some abandoned city ruins. We can plainly see that Carrie was having some trouble evading the strikes of Knight Gundam's lance and the Plavisky electricity it was generating with each thrust wasn't helping either. The GP unit was finanlly able to shoot out the lance out of Dawn's hand using its beam rifle, only to be met with a fist covered with stone to the cockpit that sent it into a ruined building. Before Carrie could even retaliate against her opponent, she had to quickly escape the building she was in while evading a swarm of icicles that created sheets of ice everywhere the made contact. The "Stardust Memory" lead mobile suit had returned a few fire with a few shots from its beam rifle until it was struck with one of the icicles, forcing the Gundam to drop it as it began to be enveloped in ice to avoid the same fate. The GP-01 then tried to charge at the Knight Gundam as it appeared to be charging Plavisky energy into its right leg with beam saber in hand, only to have the sentient mobile suit get the same idea. Before Carrie could get in that one lucky slash, Dawn had Knight Gundam jump into the air and deliver one final dropkick to the Universal Century unit, ending the match as the GP-01 fell to the ground in defeat before exploding while Knight Gundam had its back turned. The two fighters then cleared the arena as an African Canadian/ Caucasian female with curly black hair somewhat covered by a knit beanie hat with the color scheme of the Jamaican flag and matching eyes above freckled cheeks wearing a beige crop top under a dark brown vest with light blue bell bottom pants and brown sandals carrying a tray of what appeared to be baked goods entered the room.

Laurie Hawthorne: Hello, anybody home?

Dawn: Auntie Laurie!

Our favorite moonchild then went to give her aunt a hug due to the fact that she didn't see her as often as she used to be able because of not only school, but Laurie ran a business with her friend Miles Collete that specialized in the sale of vegan friendly goods such as gluten free foods and specialty items like handmade dream catchers.

Dawn: What are you doing here, doesn't Auntie Miles need your help with the shop?

Laurie: Well, business was kinda slow today, so I thought that I would bring over some of my special oatmeal cinnamon raisin cookies for you and your little club.

Estwynn: Well, if it isn't the lovely Ms. Hawthorne. Tell me: how is the rest of the old Hawthorne blood line holding up these days?

Laurie: Sweet talk and flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Paratus, but my brother and his wife are doing alright. You should know this by now, seeing that you have my niece on your team.

Estwynn: Well, since you're here, I invite you to stay and watch the final match of our little practice tournament's second round. Your niece's loverly lover just so happens to be going up against one of the club's most skilled players.

Laurie: Tempting as it may be, I think I'll pass this time around. In fact, I should probably head back, Gaia forbid that business managed to pick up while I was away.

Estwynn: But of course, some other time then. Thank you for the baked goods, I'm sure that they will be quite impeccable.

The aunt of our beloved aura master left the room as Estwynn took a cookie from the tray, taking a bite out of it not too much later and enjoying it.

Estwynn: What do you know, I was right this time around. Now then, where were we...oh, right: Ella VS "B". Let's have both fighters approach the arena so we can wrap up the second round and I can decide the match ups for round 3. These cookies are to die for.

"B" was readying himself as Dawn and Ella were having a conversation while everyone else grabbed some of Laurie's cookies to eat while watching the battle at hand.

Ella: I don't know if I can do this, Sir Dawn. Sir "B" is one of the greatest fighters that our club has to offer.

Dawn: I wouldn't worry about it, Ella. Just focus on what we went over during the weekend, you should do just fine.

Ella: Do you really think so?

Dawn: I know so.

Dawn then gave Ella a light kiss on the cheek before heading off to watch the battle with the others, leaving Ella to face the silent genius on her own.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: "B" Smith

Unit: Thunder Master Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Ella Muse

Unit: Extreme Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had then created a large mass of floating islands in the sky.

System Voice: Field 8: Sky. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters set down their machines as the particles worked their magic.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both units took to the skies at lightning fast speeds before trying to seek the other out. "B" had decided to land his Master Gundam on a nearby island and began to silently contemplate his next move. Ella on the other hand still had her Gundam hovering in the air, trying to figure out just where her opponent could be hiding.

Ella: Now then, if I were someone who didn't like speaking using a model kit of a giant robot to play a game against someone like me, what exactly would I do? Perhaps...perhaps hide over on that island, maybe?

The Extreme Gundam then landed on a nearby island in search of its opponent, the only problem being that the island that Ella had landed her mech on was the wrong one, "B" was nowhere to be found on it. She would leave the island and look towards another for her opponent in a series of trial and error that would go on for another two minutes until our songbird princess finally managed to pick the right one after all others proved clear. That was when "B" decided to make his move by shooting off an orchid Plavisky energy blast from his Gundam's left palm which just barely missed Ella's mobile suit by a very slim margin. Our Disney loving songstress noticed where the blast came from and fired off a bolt of electricity by strumming her beam rifle like it was a guitar's power chord. This caused the Master Gundam to come out of hiding and use its beam sash to grab the beam guitar out of the hands of Ella's mobile suit, causing her to back up in order to avoid being forced into a close combat situation as a result. Before "B" could make his next move, Ella's Gundam had delivered a knee to the stomach of his Master Gundam, causing it to drop its sash and in turn, Ella's beam guitar which she was quick to reclaim and fire off a few beam chord blasts towards her opponent. Once the cloud of dust caused by the impact of the rifle fire had cleared, Ella was shocked to see that "B"s unit was nowhere in sight. Our silent genius had just barely managed to dodge the attack and get in the air to avoid another under the cover of the dust cloud, but not before leaving Ella with a little "thank you" gift in the form of a series of Plavisky energy blasts aimed straight down upon where she had her Gundam standing, only to have her dodge them all with a well timed series of pirouettes.

"DJ": She's pretty good with that ballet themed battle style.

Estwynn: Yes she is, but will it be enough to score her the win?

The two units were now in the midst of a high speed chase with Ella on the run from the Future Century Gundsm as both fighters were having a significantly hard time trying to hit one another. Ella's Extreme Gundam had managed to finally score the first major hit of the entire match when a shot from her beam guitar had managed to hit the left shoulder of "B"s Master Gundam, causing him to back off and regroup on another island in order to rethink his strategy. The Master Gundam had landed and went into the wooded area of the island with Ella and her Extreme Gundam quickly following suit with blue bladed beam saber drawn in its right hand and its beam rifle stored in its guitar case themed shield mounted on its left arm. Upon finding her opponent, Ella began do display the qualities of a sword fighter you would normally see in your average performance of either "The Nutcracker" or "Swan Lake" as the silent genius began to struggle with being able to dodge each attack. "B" had finally been able to knock the beam saber out of Ella's hand with an upward kick followed by a roundhouse kick to her Gundam's chest area that not only knocked her shield and rifle off of its left arm, but sent the rock and roll themed sentient mobile suit crashing into a nearby tree in the process.

Dawn:Now I know how she feels when she's watching me fight. I just hope she remembers what we went over, it just might be the only way for her to beat "B".

We then flash back to Dawn and Ella inside of an unnamed hobby shop during the weekend that episode 5 took place where Dawn's Knight Gundam and Ella's Extreme Gundam were standing side by side facing a group of system simulated Hi-Mocks inside of a desert wasteland arena.

Ella: Do you really think that we can learn this move in just one weekend, Sir Dawn?

Dawn: I'm not 100% certain, but if we put in enough effort, we should be able to at least perform the move without too much error. Alright, judging from watching Mr. Paratus perform this move on his opponents while using a GunPla that uses his so called "GX" style of fighting, what we need to do is focus a certain amount of energy into the leg of our choosing and charge towards the opposing mobile suit to gain momentum, only to jump into the air and deliver one final dropkick upon the opponent that causes them to fall to the ground before exploding shortly afterwards. Hopefully it will wind up being simpler to perform than it sounds.

Ella: Maybe we should get Mr. Paratus to help us. He knows how to do that kind of kick move in GunPla battle better than anyone else that we know.

Dawn: Normally I would agree with you, but he said that he was going to be spending most of this weekend doing general upkeep of the club building, so I don't think that we'll be able to seek his help anytime soon.

Ella: So we're on our own this time?

Dawn: I wouldn't say that, but for the most part yes, it does look like we'll have to be self educating ourselves this time around.

Ella: How about I try it first, then you, and so on so we can learn from each other's mistakes.

Dawn: That seems fair enough, go ahead.

Ella: Alright, now which leg does Mr. Paratus normally use when he does this move again?

Dawn: I believe the right one.

Ella: Thank you, Sir Dawn.

Ella had her Extreme Gundam place its right leg forward as she tried to have it absorb some Plavisky energy until the clear blue parts of the leg began to glow, she then tried to charge at one of the Hi-Mocks, only to trip on a rock that was in her way and fall on her Gundam's face plate. Dawn then tried the move also using her right leg, she had managed not to trip up, but jumped too late and wound up behind the Hi-Mock as a small crater was created where her foot had made contact with the ground. Ella's second attempt was met with almost the same result as Dawn's first one, except she jumped too soon and wound up creating a crater right in front of the Hi-Mock she was trying to kick. The two of them would wind up screwing up the move a few more times until it was time for Dawn's 7th attempt where she had managed to get it right as her Knight Gundam kicked one of the Hi-Mocks square in the chest area, sending it into a rock base before it exploded. Ella had managed to get it right on her 8th try as her Hi-Mock fell back after being kicked before it blew up.

Ella: We did it!

Dawn: Yes we did, but I still think we should run through it a few more times just to get the full hang of it.

Ella: Okay, but afterwards I think that we should take a walk around town and see if anything catches our eyes, like a nice little place that we can do lunch.

Dawn: Agreed.

Back to the present where things were not looking good for Ella as "B" was getting ready to finish the fight by charging Plavisky energy into his Gundam's right hand as it began to glow in a shade of bright orchid while electric sparks began to ignite around it. She had to think fast if she wanted to make it out of this alive, then it hit her like a ton of bricks: the move that she and Dawn had spent most of the weekend practicing, she knew it could very well be her best chance of not only staying in the fight, but possibly winning. She then had her Extreme Gundam move into a preparatory stance with its right leg out as it began to glow blue with Plavisky energy before charging to meet the palm of her foe. The glowing appendages of both units met as Ella's leg was met with "B"s palm in midair, causing a bright white light to envelop the arena and obstruct the view of all of the fighters watching. When the light cleared, our singer's efforts were unfortunately all for naught as the Master Gundam still standing tall with its right arm completely gone with no sign of the Extreme Gundam in sight, totally vaporized.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: "B" Smith.

The particles had dissipated as both fighters grabbed their machines and met their supporting peers.

Dawn: It's okay, Ella. I'm sure that you'll win next time.

Ella: Do you really think so, Sir Dawn?

Dawn: I know so because I'm going to be there for you every step of the way.

Ella: Oh, Sir Dawn. You treat me too well.

Dawn: That's why I'm here.

The two shared a little laugh at Dawn's joke as Estwynn, Katie and Sadie watched.

Estwynn: Ah, young love. As long as they stay away from tier 15 until the time is right, than I have no problem with it.

Katie: "Tier 15"?

Sadie: I think he means what our moms and dads do when they're alone.

Katie: Ohhhh...gross.

Estwynn: Now then, I think it's time to reveal the matches for round 3, isn't it? And to do so, I'll have Katie do the honors.

Katie had called each match as Estwynn showed her them on his custom made tournament ladder that was attached to his clipboard.

Katie: Round 3 will consist of Samantha Saunders VS Bridgette Sommers, Cameron Wilkons VS Ellody Bialli, Trent Jameson VS "B" Smith and Dawn Hawthorne VS Jasmine Tompson. All four matches will take place tomorrow afternoon with the remaining two round happening the next day. Wait, really?

Geoff: Woah, two rounds in one day, wicked.

Jay: Doesn't that mean the two fighter who win the semi-finals won't have any prep time before their match?

Estwynn: Nope, and that's what makes things all the more challenging. Now then, those of you who are fighting tomorrow, I suggest that you take the rest our our time here today to get in some extra practice.

While everyone was doing their own thing at the battle club, we shift our attention to the manor house of Taylor Rathbone as a White Fang meeting was about to take place where we see leader Scarlett Crider receiving a call from an unknown caller.

Scarlett: Yes, but I don't understand why you would want to...yes, of course. Three days from now? Yes, I'll make sure that things are ready by then. Yes, goodbye.

Taylor: So who was that?

Scarlett: That was the benefactor, he's coming here to set up a Canadian base of operations for his "less than legal" means, and he's coming here in three days time to check in on our progress in person.

Dave: Seriously? He's coming here for real this time, I mean actually coming here to meet us in person, no video calls or anything?

Scarlett: Yes, and I think we all know who to thank for this happening.

All eyes were pointed to Sammy's former twin sister Amy in anger.

Amy: Don't look at me, I was trying to save us from getting ripped off.

Taylor: Yeah, and thanks to your little attempt at "saving us", we now run the gambit of losing all of our funding, or worse!

Scarlett: Enough! We can all yell at Ms. Saunders for her stupidity later, but for now we must prepare for the worst.

The episode ends with a shot of Taylor's manor house overlooking the night sky.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Jay: Round 3 is finally here, too bad that neither of us will be in it.

Mickey: Don't be too upset about it, Bro. At least you made it farther than I did.

Geoff: Let's just hope that the battles get even more awesome and epic from here on out.

Sammy: Next time: "From 8 Become 4".

Estwynn: Let the quarter finals begin.

 **(Author's Note #4: Wow, that episode wasn't nearly as long as I thought it was, I thought it would top the 6000 work mark before we got to this point in the chapter. Also, yes, Gundams doing Rider Kicks, expect nothing less from me in the near future. There it is, episode 7 of "TDBF" is complete. Now if you remember, I said that I would try and upload 2 episodes every month until I caught up with the time I lost during February and March when my Chromebook's keyboard wouldn't work at its fullest? Well I'm still gonna try and keep my word, but if the weather manages to mess with my internet connection to the point where I really can't do anything, don't threat. I have a plan: if it comes to that, I will still be working on the story, just only writing the rough drafts of future episodes so I can have them ready in advance. Now on to something that's almost as importaint as that last remark: as of episode 14, "Win Tough Fight" will no longer be used as the opening theme for the series. What will the new theme be? Well, that's up for you to decide. Once I upload episode 8, I will close down the current poll that I have on my profile page and try to reopen the first poll that I made that didn't work out all to well because I didn't know what the Hell I was doing. From there, I will take out "Win Tough Fight" from the choices and add some new options to replace it along with the ones that I originally had in mind during the first drawing, which you guys will decide from. As always, please review, favorite, follow and vote, and until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


	8. From Eight Become Four

**(Author's note #1: Alright everyone, DSX62415 here again with the quarter final round of the Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club's practice tournament and your last chance to vote on what I work on along side "TDBF". Anyone who wants to wait on reading this chapter and vote before it's too late, I don't blame you.** **Let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 8: From Eight Become Four

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamazaki. Me: Dammit, I've been spelling it "Yamakazi" this whole time!)_

The episode begins during 7th period at Wawanakwa High as we see Dawn Hawthorne and Ella Muse heading to the school's GunPla battle club's headquarters in search of something, or someone.

Ella: Are you sure that he would be here at this time of day, Sir Dawn?

Dawn: He should be. If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Paratus often gets the building ready for our club meeting around this time.

The two had reached the buildings door when they heard what appeared to be music coming from inside. The two then slowly opened the door to see what the commotion was all about, finding Estwynn working on a custom project using a 1/144 High Grade V08-1228 Grimgerde from "Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans" as a base while "Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town" by The Du played in the background. Estwynn was too busy working on his latest little pet project, making him completely unaware that two of his students had entered the building and watching what he was doing.

Ella: Mr. Paratus?

Estwynn: GAAHH! Oh, I didn't notice that anyone came in for a minute. Hold on, what are you two even doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you two be in your 7th period classes right now?

Dawn: Ella and I both agreed to keep our last periods of the day clear to act as a study period in order to keep up with all of our school work that we receive during the day.

Ella: Luckily most of our classes the semester match up.

Estwynn: Oh, well aright then. What brings you two here before the start of the quarter finals?

Ella: Sir Dawn and I were hoping that you would help us get in some extra practice before the round starts.

Estwynn: Hmmmmm...this wouldn't have anything to do with the "Rider Kicks" that I saw you two perform in round two, now would it?

Dawn: Perhaps.

Estwynn: Be it the case or not, I'm afraid that I'm going to be busy with my current project here and the rest of the tournament to help you right now, but I think I can get you two squeezed in as early as either tomorrow or Friday if it helps.

Dawn and Ella: Thank you, Mr. Paratus.

Estwynn: No problem, now off to do whatever work needs doing, the two of you. Oh, and one more thing...

Dawn and Ella: "Stay away from Tier 15 until you're good and ready", we know.

The two lovers made their way out of the building, leaving Estwynn alone again with his current GunPla project.

Estwynn: Smart kids, makes me feel better that they know how to take things at their own pace. Now then, back to you, my little plastic friend.

Estwynn was quick to get back to work on his newest custom for the rest of the school day before the time came for the members of the school's GunPla battle club to enter the building for the quarter finals of their current practice tournament. At that time, Estwynn was standing between Katie and Sadie to announce the day's matches.

Estwynn: Alright, everyone. Welcome to the quarter finals of the practice tournament, I hope that the remaining 8 fighters have been working hard to prepare for today's match ups. Alright, Katie, who's going up against who today?

Katie: For today's matches, we have Sammy VS Bridgette, Cameron VS Ellody, Trent VS "B", and Dawn VS Jasmine. Which one should we start off with, coach?

Estwynn: How about...Ms. Saunders VS Ms. Sommers. Yes, that should make a good starter fight. So without further delay, let's get the quarter finals started by having Ms. Saunders and Ms. Sommers approach the battle arena.

We then shift attention to both of our fighters getting pep talks from their peer groups. Bridgette had Dawn, Geoff, Brody, "DJ", Jay and Mickey while Samantha had Sky, Jasmine, Shawn and "Beardo".

Geoff: Keep an eye out for those two swords she uses, knowing her, they'll be her way of slicing and dicing her way into the semi finals.

Brody: Don't forget about that crazy side skirt jet armor she's got that lets her Gundam zoom around the battlefield without using the boosters on its backpack.

Jay: I'd be more worried about those wrist mounted beam sabers she used on me during our battle, they came from right out of the blue.

Bridgette: Sammy and I have faced off before, I think I can outsmart her by using past experiences as a sign of what not to do in order to beat her.

"DJ": That's what I tried doing back in my fight with her in round 1, and you guys all know how that ended.

Dawn: I have more than enough faith in my god-sister, I'm sure she can win if she puts in the effort.

Bridgette: Thank you, Dawn.

Shawn: Alright, that Zeta Gundam is fast, so you have to be even faster.

Jasmine: That, or use the field to your advantage right when the battle starts.

"Beardo": So say that you two are fighting inside of the canyon field, that would mean that you would like, have to use the narrow areas to keep Bridgette's Gundam from escaping into the open air.

Sky: Or use the buildings in the city ruins arena as cover to avoid being hit with beam fire.

Shawn: Hold on, I just realized something. What if the battlefield winds up being the space one and there's no space junk around? Since if what I theorize happens, there wouldn't be anything for the Unicorn Jeager's special side skirt propulsion system to grab on to, making it useless. The same thing could also be probably said for the arctic field.

Sammy: I've dealt with different fields getting in the way of me using all of my Gundam's equipment, I think that I can easily take down an overclocked Zeta Gundam in what ever battle arena we get stuck with, considering that I used to use the same type of kit that my opponent's using.

"Beardo": Shame that the old Zeta Sigma got blown up beyond repair during our early bouts between Dark Avalon and White Fang. You gotta miss it, don't you?

Sammy: Me sacrificing it to keep my former sister and Scarlett from harassing innocent people was a necessary evil. From my loss, I was able to gain the Unicorn Jeager, and I haven't looked back since.

Both fighters approached the arena to finally begin the quarter finals.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Samantha Saunders

Unit: Unicorn Gundam Jeager

Builder/ Fighter: Bridgette Sommers

Unit: Zeta Gundam Turbo

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had created a scrapyard in the reaches of space.

System Voice: Field 1: Space. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters had set their machines down on their designated areas while the particles did what they do best.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both fighters took off into the cosmos, ready to fight. Sammy wasted no time in drawing the hyper bazooka that she had stored on her Gundam's backpack, and was just waiting to shoot something to sooth an itchy trigger finger. It was then that our former cheerleader managed to catch glimpse of a streak of light coming from the west: Bridgette's Zeta Gundam in its "Wave Rider" mode. Ms. Saunders then took the opportunity to fire off the bazooka's entire ammo clip while aiming at the Zeta in multiple angles. Bridgette was quick to notice the bazooka fire coming right for her and had managed to maneuver her mobile suit in a way that she managed to avoid and evade every single shot.

Sammy: So that's how she wants it to go down. Well, that's fine by me.

Once Bridgette was in close enough range, she transformed her Gundam into its mobile suit mode with beam rifle in tow, firing off a short series of shots aimed towards the bazooka wielding mobile suit. This caused Sammy to use her Gundam's special maneuver gear themed side skirts to pull in some space scrap that was nearby in order to act as a shield. What happened next was a beam face off between the Unicorn's beam magnum and the Zeta's beam rifle with both Gundams swiftly dodging every attack made by the opponent until Bridgette managed to get in close enough to use her Gundam's beam saber to cut the Unicorn's beam magnum in two while the mostly white mobile suit had used one of its wrist mounted beam sabers to stab into the beam rifle of the Zeta, causing the two GunPlas to get out of the way of both weapons exploding within seconds of one another. The time came for some close range fighting with the Unicorn using its wrist sabers to counter the strikes from the Zeta's beam saber for a good 30 seconds before managing to knock it out of the Zeta's right hand. Bridgette knew that speed would be her current best bet to win the match, having her Gundam move backwards at blazing high speeds with the Unicorn Jeager trying to match its velocity. Samantha then got an idea when she saw that the two of them were heading for a space in between two large portions of space scrap, which she pulled closer and closer together towards the two fighters using her Gundam's special side skirt armor with Bridgette almost getting slammed by both pieces due to her not concentrating on anything else but what her opponent was trying to do. With the skills of an air force triple ace level pilot, our favorite surfer managed to maneuver her Gundam in a way that it could recollect its beam saber and begin a battle charge towards the now sword wielding Unicorn Gundam. This was all for naught though, for Bridgette had overshot her speed and had her Zeta's backpack cut by the twin swords of the Unicorn Jeager, causing it to explode and take out the Zeta Turbo in the process to end the match.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Samantha Saunders.

The particles had dissipated as both fighters reclaimed their machines and returned to their respective groups.

Shawn: That was a pretty awesome move using those pieces of space scrap back there, I guess my theory was wrong this time around.

Sky: I have always questioned the use of that Gundam's side skirts in a practical fight, and once again, you have proven me wrong.

Sammy: Get to know me, I have a nasty habit of surprising people with what I can do in a GunPla battle. "DJ" can tell you all about that now, can he?

Sky: Look, I didn't mean to...

Estwynn: Break it up, you two. If you have a problem with each other, you can settle it in the arena with your GunPla doing the fighting later. The next match of the quarter finals will be Cameron VS Ellody.

 **(Author's Note #2: Do I really need to explain this at this point, cause it probably won't be the last time I do this.)**

On to the battle between Cameron's Burning Gundam and Ellody's Strike Gundam armed with the I.W.S.P Striker pack inside of a lush tropical forest. What was seen could only be described as a battle of wits with both fighters blocking and dodging every attack thrown at them with the efficiency of two skilled students of the art of war. Plavisky energy blasts and beam rifle fire were flying left and right with orange Plavisky sparks falling all over the forest ground. Ellody tried to use one of her anti-ship swords to cut off the right arm of Cameron's mobile fighter, but failed when the blade was blocked by the Future Century mobile fighter's wrist mounted "God Slasher". Burning Gundam then lifted the blade using only the Slasher for protection before delivering a surprise left hook to the cockpit of the Cosmic Era mobile suit, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Before Cameron could make his next move, the Strike managed to get back up again and used the pack mounted rail guns it had equipped to shoot at the Future Century mobile fighter, causing Cameron to evade the blasts and try and get into close enough range while in "Super Mode Times 2". Ellody was impressed with herself, managing to force Cameron to use a powered up state like "Super Mode" in order to match her own skills. Those skills weren't enough though, as the match ended with Cameron using "Erupting Burning Finger" and "Heat End" on the head unit of her Strike Gundam, causing it to explode. The next battle that took place was Trent's Extreme Gundam Leonis Phase VS "B"s Thunder Master Gundam inside of the castle battlefield. "B" had just created a series of clones that were attacking the Extreme Gundam with decent efficiency. Trent knew that he had to get in close in order to end the match in his favor, meaning that he would literally have to claw his way past the defenses of the silent genius in order to claim the victory and a spot in the final 4. What he decided to do would wind up most likely being his own downfall as he began to spin around using his beam claws and tail to carve his way closer to the real Master Gundam, destroying all of the clones in the process. That is until "B" had his Gundam jump into the air and use its beam sash to grab the Extreme Gundam by the head unit, throwing the Gundam to the ground and destroying the head unit of the lion themed mobile suit in the process.

Estwynn: Now that was quite the turnaround on "B"s part. Now then, we only have one quarter final match left, and it's going to be Dawn VS Jasmine, meaning that this ought to be a fun one to watch.

Dawn had got a peck on the cheek from Ella for luck while Jasmine was talking to Sammy.

Jasmine: That Knight Gundam can be quite the little bugger when it comes to fighting, but if I can spend most of my life in the Outback, then a fight between toy robots should be easy.

Sammy: Don't get too cocky. Remember that she can use "Hyper Mode" and if what she used to beat Carrie in the second round is a warning of anything, then it's that she has plenty more unknown tricks up her sleeve.

Jasmine: I just have to keep the pressure on her, that's all. If she can't reach a state of calm, she can't go "Hyper", right? And if there's anything that my Crossbone can do, it's put the pressure on the enemy and keep it on.

Sammy: Just watch out for all that "magic" stuff she does, and I'll see you in the final 4.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Dawn Hawthorne

Unit: Shin Knight Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Jasmine Tompson

Unit: Crossbone Gundam Vittoria

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had then cascaded down, creating a massive naval battle between two fleets of pirate ships that look like they would fit in with any space drama.

System Voice: Field 13: Naval Battle. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters set down their machines as the particles worked their magic.

System Voice: Battle start.

Both fighters then landed their mechs on separate ships that were much larger than the other ships that were in the arena, signaling that they could possibly be the flagships of each fleet. Dawn then fired off a bolt of Plavisky lightning from her Knight Gundam's lance, hitting a nearby ship that Jasmine had landed on in order to get closer to her opponent, only for the Aussie brawler to jump out of the way and on to another nearby ship. We then shift our attention to the others watching the battle unfold.

Jay: So this could be considered knights VS pirates using mobile suits, right?

Brick: Pretty much, solider.

Geoff: Doesn't stop it from being awesome though.

Brody: Totally.

Mickey: Who do you guys think is gonna win?

Shawn: I'm going with Jasmine. Not just because she's my girlfriend, you know. She easily knows how to hold her own, which is good for when the dead decide to stop being dead. It could happen.

Bridgette: Well I'm going with my little god-sister. She knows how to get things done, plus that kick move that she did in the last round was pretty cool.

Ella: Agreed.

Back to the battle where the Crossbone Gundam was firing off shots with its beam blunderbuss at one of the ships that Dawn was moving towards, blowing it up and forcing the Knight Gundam to change course to another ship while firing off a few Plavisky fire balls in retaliation. The Crossbone was able to dodge the fire balls as it got into close enough range to split its beam blunderbuss in to two separate weapons, slashing down on its opponent with its beam cutlass sword, only to be blocked with the anti-beam paint coated blade of the Knight Gundam's sword. The two units then began to clash using their swords while hopping from ship to ship, causing them to sink or explode where ever they went on the map. Dawn had summoned some scrap metal from one of the fallen ships and enveloped it into the form of a gauntlet on Knight Gundam's left fist before delivering a swift left hook punch to Jasmine's mobile suit, sending it into the Plavasky waters for a short time before it got back up again and used a spinning drill kick using the knife hidden in the unit's left foot to drill a hole in the ship that the moonchild's Gundam was standing on. Dawn now had to have her Knight Gundam leap from the sinking ship just as the Crossbone began to deliver a series of bladed kicks using both of its foot mounted knives while hovering above the Plavisky waters below.

Shawn: I wasn't expecting to see her use her knives like that. Pretty clever if you ask me.

Dawn was doing her best to block the blows with her Gundam's shield before Jasmine managed to knock it off her machine's left arm, sending it to the bottom of Plavisky Davy Jones' Locker. Knight Gundam then flew away from the Crossbone with the pirate themed mobile suit quickly giving chase to its medieval themed foe. Knight Gundam then tried to fend of the Crossbone Vittoria with a rain of icicle shards that Jasmine was now forced to try and avoid with almost all of her effort being put into it.

Leonard: Ah, those ice shards can be quite the formidable foe, provided that they actually hit their mark.

Carrie: One of those almost froze up my GP-01's whole arm when it hit my beam rifle, so I would have to agree with you on that one.

Sammy: Jasmine knows what she's doing. I'm sure that she can handle a few ice cubes being thrown at her.

Jasmine had managed to dodge or shoot down most of the ice shards like Sammy said she would though at the cost of both her beam blunderbuss' components. The time for a counterattack came when the Crossbone Vittoria drew both of its beam sabers and began to charge towards Dawn's Knight Gundam once again before cutting the fantasy themed mobile suit's trouble making lance into multiple pieces, leaving Dawn with just her sword to defend herself.

Shawn: Way to go, Jas!

Bridgette: Don't give up just yet, Dawn!

Geoff: Yeah, you like, totally got this!

It was then that Dawn decided to use her ace in the hole as the Knight Gundam began to glow with a bright yellow aura.

Cameron: She's using that now?

Brick: I guess she thought that she had run out of options.

Harold: Get ready for some fireworks.

Jasmine: Blast, and I was hoping I could keep her from using that against me.

Knight Gundam had gone into "Hyper Mode" as it preceded to deliver a swift right hook to the head unit of the pirate themed Gundam as it got sent into the hull of her own fleet's flagship as Knight Gundam stabbed its sword into the same hull close by. Jasmine had gotten herself ready for a real fight as both units began to square off in a martial arts battle for the ages with the Aussie's kick boxing going up against the moonchild's more unconventional style of open palmed "action Tai-Chi". The battle would ultimately come to an end when Dawn delivered an open palm strike to the head unit of Jasmine's Gundam, taking it off of its ball joint neck in the process.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Dawn Hawthorne.

The particles had dissipated as both fighters grabbed their machines and met each other after the match.

Jasmine: I must say, that was some ripper fighting spirit you got there.

Dawn: Thank you. I was surprised that you were able to remove access to most of the tools that my GunPla had to use when you did.

Estwynn: And with that impressive display of skill, we now have our last semi finalist. Now then, I have a little surprise for our final four fighters regarding tomorrow's matches.

Cameron: And that would be?

Estwynn: That the semi final match will consist of Dawn and "B" VS Cameron and Sammy in a two-on-two tag battle match with the winning team facing each other in the final round.

The whole club began to murmer about Estwynn's recent announcement.

Sammy: Seriously, a tag match?

Estwynn: Yes Sammy, a tag match. The Idea came to me during the second round. I was going to use it during the quarter finals, but I forgot about it until yesterday. So I hope that you get to know your partners and potential fellow finalists as much as possible for tomorrow.

Cameron: Looks like we'll be tag partners for the next round.

Sammy: Yes it does. Figured that two of the club's best fighters with some of the best chemistry would be paired up in the semi finals. How much you want to bet me that they'll come up with some sort of special fusion attack in order to get them into the final two as easily as possible?

Cameron: Unlikely if we managed to put in the effort to work together as a team in order to win. And should it come down to both of us going on to the finals, I would love to have you as a challenging foe.

Dawn: I look forward to working with and possibly facing you tomorrow, "B". Your aura shows that your will to win carries immense strength.

The episode concludes with an overhead shot of the two teams communicating with one another, but the other members of the battle club engaging in various activities.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Cameron: A tad surprising that the fighters for the final round would be selected from a tag battle match, isn't it?

Sammy: When you work with Estwynn Paratus, you learn to expect the unexpected from him.

Ella: I just hope that the fights won't be too intense for me to watch.

Dawn: Next time: "Four Become Two Become One".

Estwynn: The finals are finally here.

 **(Author's Note #3: Episode 8 of "TDBF" has come and gone, just like the quarter finals. As it may come as a shock to most of you, or none of you, I have decided to temporally end the Jay and Mickey mini-arc after the next episode, while it was kinda fun to write two characters just barely getting into the worlds of both GunPla and GunPla battle, I did say in episode 1 that this was EVERYONE'S story. As for who the next character arc will be about, I don't really feel at home revealing that just yet. Now then, on to some very important news regarding "TDBF": beginning this episode, all future "TDBF" uploads will be found inside of the main TD fanfic archives. Why the change? Well, I suppose that it would mainly be because the series primarily revolves around the characters of "Total Drama". I mean yes, characters from "Gundam Build Fighters" and other Fresh TV projects do appear in this story, but most of them will only be around for about maybe, one episode at a time like Minato was during episode 5. As always, please review, favorite, follow and vote (I have decided to extend the due date for all votes by one week, so vote while you can), and until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


	9. Four Become Two Become One

**(Author's note #1: Alright everyone, DSX62415 here again with the semi final round of the Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club's practice tournament with the finals following it. Ergo, I ain't wasting any time.** **Let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 9: Four Become Two Become One

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamazaki.)_

The episode opens with a shot of Wawanakwa High GunPla battle club headquarters where inside, Estwynn was standing in between Katie and Sadie while getting ready to announce the start of the semi final round of the practice tournament that had been going on for almost a week now.

Estwynn: Alright, everyone, I know that you're excited to watch the final day of the tournament, but there's something that I need to address first. Next Thursday will be our first real match of the year with three of our fighters going up against the members of the Northern Ontario Regional High School GunPla battle club, so I want everyone to be alert for when I pick the fighters for this match. That being said, we can now begin the semi final round of the practice tournament: Dawn & "B" VS Cameron & Samantha in a two-on-two tag where the winners will fight it out in the final round. At this time, I would like to have all four of our remaining fighters to please approach the battle arena so we can get started.

The four fighters met with one another before taking their places.

Dawn: Best of luck to both of you, I'm sure that the two of you will fight with the same level of honor that "B" and I shall.

"B" just nods his head in agreement.

Cameron: I look forward to this battle, you two are actually quite skilled, meaning that this battle should be quite the challenge in order to make it into the final round.

Sammy: Making beating you to get there all the sweeter the victory.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Dawn Hawthorne

Unit: Shin Knight Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: "B" Smith

Unit: Thunder Master Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: Samantha Saunders

Unit: Unicorn Gundam Jeager

Builder/ Fighter: Cameron Wilkons

Unit: Burning Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles came cascading down, creating an empty metropolitan city.

System Voice: Field 5: City. Please set your GunPla.

All four fighters had set their machines down on their designated areas while the particles did what they do best.

System Voice: Battle start.

The two teams flew out into the city streets as the semi final match of the practice tournament had officially begun.

Geoff: Dudes, a tag match for the semi final round, how awesome is that?

Brody: Dude, I know. It's like getting like, two battles for the price of one.

Bridgette: wouldn't it be more like getting at least four fights for the price of one?

Mickey: What do you mean?

Bridgettte: You know, Dawn VS Cameron, "B" VS Sammy, "B" VS Cameron, Dawn VS Sammy, all four of them at once, you get the idea now, right?

Mickey: Kinda.

Back at the fight, "B" had positioned himself atop one of the city skyscrapers while Dawn took her search for an opponent to the ground. Her search wasn't too long though as Dawn caught sight of the Unicorn Jeager's white armor before having to avoid fire from the Universal Century unit's beam magnum. "B" didn't have to wait too long for his cut of the fun either as he and Cameron were in the midst of a hand to hand duel after Master Gundam had blocked a punch from Burning Gundam who was in the air above it. Our two brawls of the match were for the time set: Dawn's medieval sentient mobile suit VS Sammy's "Assault On Colossus" themed Unicorn Gundam & "B" VS Cameron in a reenactment of a classic fight between "G-Gundam" characters Domon Kasshu and his mentor, Master Asia. Knight Gundam then returned fire on the Universal Century mobile suit using lightning strikes from its trusty lance as the former cheerleader's mobile suit used its custom skirt armor to get out of the way of the oncoming magic assault. No one was gaining any ground in the "B"/ Cameron fight either as both mobile fighters were blocking every blow they dealt to one another at speeds that would rival fights from animes such as "Dragon Ball" and "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure". The silent genius was able to end the struggle with a swift roundhouse kick to the chest of Cameron's mobile fighter, causing it to spin out of control before managing to regain its balance before towards the Neo Hong Kong mobile fighter to start the conflict up once again. The game of "beam magnum cat & mouse" between Dawn and Sammy didn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon as well with both Gundams avoiding every attack thrown at one another in a style that would match up pretty well with something out of either "Cowboy Bebop" or "Trigun", turning every building they used as cover into Plavisky Swiss cheese.

Sammy: Don't suppose that you're gonna give up so I can blast that mobile suit of yours to Kingdom Come, are you?

Dawn: I highly doubt it.

Sammy: Alright, looks like I'm doing this the hard way. And in all honesty, I was hoping it would be that way.

The Unicorn Jeager decided to discard its beam magnum in favor of the sword housed in the left side skirt hilt before charging down upon the knightly sentient mobile suit before its strike was countered by the blade of Dawn's own GunPla. While those two start their duel, let's check back in on Cam & "B"s fight, shall we? It would seem that not much had changed since we last saw these two as they were still in the midst of another hand to hand struggle with neither fighter willing to give any leeway to the other. In fact, the only real change that happened was that the venue of their fight had changed from the top of a skyscraper to the city streets below it. Our two mobile fighters had begun to zoom around the city streets while each pilot was trying to get the edge over the other. Cameron had managed to get in idea and decided to use "Super Mode" in order to gain the upper hand, which worked...for a few seconds anyway before "B" had his Master Gundam enter "Super Mode" as well in order to keep up, much to the shock of Cameron.

Cameron: Wait a minute, you can use "Super Mode" as well?!

"B" then gave a nod of acknowledgement through a video transmission from inside his control center before punching the Burning Gundam into a nearby building. This didn't really phase Cameron however as he moved his Gundam back into fighting form and readied himself for more.

Cameron: Ok, maybe you can use "Super Mode" like I can, but let's see if you're capable of this.

Burning Gundam began to glow with red aura once again before triggering "Super Mode Times 2" and charging towards the silent genius' Master Gundam with an uppercut, only to be blocked by the right knee of "B"s mobile fighter, also in "Super Mode Times 2".

 **(Author's Note #2: As you can probably tell already, "B" and Cameron are pretty much on the same skill level when it comes to their abilities, including being able to use "Super Mode Times 10". I apologize for the interruption, back to the fight.)**

Cameron: It would seem that we're both on the same level, what say you we go at this to the full extent of our power?

"B" prepped his Gundam into a battle stance as a sign of agreement. It was then that the two units began to trade blows while in their full powered "Super Mode Times 10" states, but we'll get back to that fight in a little bit. The scene then shifts back to the sword battle between the Knight Gundam and the Unicorn Jeager with orange Plavisky sparks flying every time their blades would cross. It looked like the two fighters wouldn't be able to gain the upper hand on one another any time soon, or it seemed that way until Sammy used her Gundam's right leg to literally sweep Dawn's mech off of its feet, sending it crashing down to the ground before it managed to roll away from a downward stab from the Unicorn's sword.

Sammy: What's wrong, too tired to keep up anymore?

Dawn: It will take more than cheap moves like that to intimidate me, prepare yourself for a thrashing.

Knight Gundam got back up again before slashing at the Unicorn Gundam at a furious pace, continuing their clash of blades. Meanwhile, "B" and Cameron were now engaged in a battle of Plavisky energy blasts that were flying all over the place and surprisingly not hitting their proper marks every time. Little did the four participating fighters know that they were on a collision course with one another.

Zoey: Those guys better focus on their surroundings, because it looks like they're about to collide with one another.

Brick: Looks like the most likely fight pairing is about to happen: everyone going at it with no set pairs of fighters in sight.

Sky: Sammy better be careful, or else she's going to be in for a whole world of trouble in just a few moments.

Ella: Oh, I can't look anymore!

Mary: The odds of either team being able to avoid a full on confrontation involving all parties involved have just significantly decreased by at least 67.83152%.

Brody: English please or us who can't understand or do any big letter math mumbo jumbo.

Ellody: The real fight has only yet to begin, and it's about to in the next few moments.

Brody: Ooooooohhhhhhhh.

True to words of Mary and Ellody, all four fighters then met in the center of the city (or at least what's left of it, anyway). The two teams were now in the midst of a stand off as Dawn and "B" were sizing up Cameron and Sammy.

LeShawna: Anyone else want them to make a move sometime this century already?

"DJ": I know, the tension is killing me. It's like the end of the round one free for all match all over again.

Mike: Only this time, it's four people in the stand off instead of two.

Estwynn's Thoughts: Five...four...three...two...

The tension broke when Sammy was the first to make a move with a fast paced series of sword slashes used againt the silent genius' mobile fighter, leaving Dawn and Cameron to trade blows on their own.

Estwynn: Right on cue.

Shawn: The coach was timing this the whole time?

Gwen: It's Estwynn Paratus, you probably shouldn't expect him not to.

"B" was able to counter the former cheerleader's strikes with a series of rapid fire kicks and open palm strikes before ultimately disarming her with a blow to the cockpit of her GunPla, sending it into a nearby skyscraper. The silent genius was quick to follow up his attack with a rapid volley of orchid colored Plavisky energy blasts fired into the building, pretty much causing the whole thing to start falling down with most everybody getting out of the way, save for the white Universal Century Gundam inside. The whole club building went deathly silent for a few seconds as the skyscraper came crashing down with Sammy's mech nowhere in sight. That is until the Gundam came bursting out of teh ruins with swords in hand, just waiting to get even with the fighter that sent her into that building in the first place.

Jasmine: Woo! Go, Sammy! Show those two who's boss, mate!

Devin: That Unicorn Gundam is like a raging bull, it just can't be stopped.

"DJ": Tell me about it.

Sammy: Alright, you had your fun. Now it's my turn.

Unicorn Jeager then charged towards the Master Gundam at full speed and began a series of furious slashes that even the silent genius was having a hard time to blocking and dodging that ended with a kick to the cockpit that sent it flying into a nearby building, just like "B" did to her.

Sammy: Had enough yet?

Just like that, "B"s mobile fighter got right back up and got ready for soem sweet hot retaliation.

Sammy: That's what I though.

Dawn tried to provide some extra cover for her friend and partner, only to be blocked by the left elbow of Cameron's Burning Gundam.

Cameron: I believe that we have a currently ongoing engagement.

Dawn: It would be wise for you to get out of the way.

Cameron: Let them finish their fight, right now I am your opponent.

Dawn just let out a sigh of inconvenience.

Dawn: Very well, I'll just have to end this quickly, I suppose.

Knight Gundam and Burning Gundam engaged in a hand to hand struggle of their own as the two units matched their movements punch for punch and kick for kick. Cam went into "Super Mode Times 10" in order to gain the upper hand, but it was all for naught when Dawn went into "Hyper Mode" to dodge his attacks and used a karate chop to behead the Future Century mobile fighter, taking Cameron out of the match.

Cameron: Blast. Well played.

Dawn: Thank you. Now you'll have to excuse my sudden rush, I have a team mate in need of my aid. Farewell.

Knight Gundam then took off to aid "B" in his fight against the Unicorn Jeager, which was not fairing well for our silent genius friend who was forced to use "Super Mode Times 10" just to keep up with the tenacity of the former cheerleader. The prolonged use of the red aura emanating powered up state he was using seemed to begin taking its toll on "B" as his GunPla's movements began to slow in pace.

Jay: What's happening to "B"? Why is he slowing down all of a sudden?

Estwynn: I'd say that it looks like "Super Mode" is finally starting to take its toll on him.

Jay: Wait, what do you mean by that?

Estwynn: In GunPla battle, I have hypothesized and somewhat proven that both "Super Mode" and "Hyper Mode" act like the "Kaio-Ken" and "Super Saiyan" transformations of the "Dragon Ball" universe respectively, and from past experience, I can say in all honesty that prolonged use of "Super Mode" beyond its base form can cause physical exhaustion to the pilot if used long enough.

Jay: Does that mean that...

Estwynn: I'll have to end the match if things get out of hand, yet it does.

Sammy was getting ready to land the final blow on "B", only to have her Gundam clocked in the face plate by Dawn's Knight Gundam which caused her to stagger for a short moment before the ex cheerleader regained her composure.

Sammy: Ready for round 3, I see. Good, because I haven't payed you back for letting your buddy drop a large building on me.

Dawn: "B", please go find somewhere to hide and recover. I'll take care of things from here on out. Now then, what say you we finish this battle right here, right now?

Sammy: You took the words right out of my mouth. Hope you're ready for a beatdown.

Both blondes erupted into another furious clash of blades at speeds near un-seeable to the human eye until the chaos finally came to an end when Knight Gundam managed to stab the cockpit of the Unicorn, causing it to drop its swords and fall to the ground in defeat.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Dawn Hawthorne and "B" Smith.

Everyone was pretty much silent as the particles dissipated and the four fighters collected their machines.

Estwynn: Somebody get "B" some water and a place to sit down, please. Everyone else, take a ten minute breather, and we'll start the finals when both finalists are rested and ready. Oh, God, that was intense. Even for a pro like me.

Most of the club members went outside to recuperate from the epicness of what they just witnessed. Ella almost passed out from the fight as Dawn was walking her out while Sammy just went for her Hayabusa and got on it.

Sky: You're not staying to see who wins?

Sammy: I already lost, there isn't any more need for me to stick around for the day. Besides, the Muskouka Recon Battalion is having a meeting in a few minutes and I said that I would try to be there.

Sky: Hang on, you're my ride home. what am I gonna do about that?

Sammy: Either get on and i'll drop you off, or see if you can ride with someone else if you want to stay and watch the finals.

Sky: I can't do that, it would be rude.

Sammy: No it isn't, watch. Hey, Dakota!

Dakota Milton: What?

Sammy: I kinda have somewhere to be, and I can't give Sky a ride home if she wants to stay and watch the finals, think you could possibly fit her into your carpool? It wouldn't be everyday.

Dakota: Sure, I think I can squeeze her in. I'll have to check the number of seats available in the limo, though.

Sammy: Ok, thank you. See, and she wasn't even talking to anyone when I asked her. Not rude.

Sky just gave a disgruntled look as the former cheerleader drove off. Meanwhile, let's check in on "B" and see how he's holding up.

Estwynn: How you holding up, big guy?

"B" just gave the hand gesture that said he felt "iffy".

Estwynn: I thought so. This is why I tell you and Cameron not to use "Super Mode Times 10" for more than 3 minutes a day. You're lucky it didn't get to the point where I would have had to interfere and stop the match before you could pass out from the strain, or worse. Now then, I probably shouldn't ask you this, but are you alright to continue the tournament? Because if you are, we can do the finals, but there will be no more use of either "Super Mode" or "Hyper Mode" for the rest of the day. Think long and hard about your decision.

After a few moments of though, "B" gave Estwynn a thumbs up stating that he wanted to finish what he started.

Estwynn: Alright, I'll tell Dawn about the rule set that I'm imposing for this match, just sit here and rest. we'll start the finals in about five more minutes.

True to Estwynn's word, five minutes passed as the finals got ready to begin as Dawn and "B" slowly made their way to the arena as the others stood in awe.

Sam: He's really gonna do it, after what happened in the last match?

Harold: If I were him, I would have bowed down and accepted my limits for the time being, only to come back after overcoming them with enough time.

Cody Anderson: All I can say is that "B" is a real trooper for doing this after what he just went through.

Sierra: All if this battle is as epic as the one before it, my blog is gonna get more readers than I've had all summer from our charity work.

Ella was standing near the arena, looking like she was still about to pass out at any moment with a worried look on her face.

Bridgette: I'm gonna take Ella outside for a moment, I don't think she can take any more GunPla battle today, especially after the last match.

Geoff: Go on ahead, babe. I'll record the match for ya.

Bridgette took Ella out of the building before Geoff pulled out his phone and got his video camera ready as Estwynn announced the final match.

Estwynn: Alright, everyone. This is it: the final round of the practice tournament...Dawn VS "B" to determine the winner using only their natural strength. No transformations, just naturally honed talent. Are both fighters ready to begin?

Dawn and "B" both nodded their heads in agreement before approaching their positions for the second time today.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Dawn Hawthorne

Unit: Shin Knight Gundam

Builder/ Fighter: "B" Smith

Unit: Thunder Master Gundam

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

The particles had then cascaded down, creating a battlefield on the surface of the moon.

System Voice: Field 1: Space. Please set your GunPla.

Both fighters set down their machines once again as the particles worked their magic.

System Voice: Battle start.

Our two Gundams begin to trade blows on the moon's surface with Dawn slowly but surely gaining the upper hand before ultimately taking off Master Gundam's head unit with an upward palm thrust, ending the match. (Please not that "B" is still not back in top condition for this match, far from it. So if this match kinda seems like a let down, well sorry, but consider this a cool down match for the epic semi final bout you got.)

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Dawn Hawthorne.

The particles had dissipated as Dawn went to check on her silent friend.

Dawn: Are you alright, "B"?

"B" give her a thumbs up before claiming his GunPla.

Estwynn: It was a hard fought battle, "B". Never be ashamed of what you've accomplished today. Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the practice tournament is Dawn Hawthorne. And as the winner, I offer you this as a prize.

Estwynn is seen holding a 1/144 High Grade RX-78-2 version "Revive" to Dawn as a sign of her victory.

Estwynn: Remember that thing that I had to get downtown a couple days ago, I was picking this up as the prize for whoever won the tournament. This kit serves as an empty canvas, I hope that you can use it to make a great functioning work of art.

Dawn: Thank you, sir. I'll try not to disappoint.

Estwynn: Now then, it's been a long day. Everyone can either go home, or stay here and work on anything they might be working on, be it for school or for here.

Dawn, Ella, Bridgette, Zoey, Mike and "B" all decided to call it a day while the rest stayed and tended to their activities while Jay and Mickey were talking to Geoff and Brody.

Mickey: Do you think you could help us get to be as good as those four?

Geoff: Don't know, little dude. But we can at least try.

Brody: Totally. We need to like, step up our game if we want to be be as good as them.

The episode concludes as the surfer dudes and the adversity twins head to the arena to practice their battle skills.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

?: Well, new school, new friends, new selfies for me to take. Hmmm. I wonder if anyone in this school is into GunPla battle.

Sammy: Kid, you don't know the half of it. Wait a minute, where are the White Fang members today?

Shawn: Bet you they cut in order to do something shady.

"Mysterious Benefactor": Next time: "Red Eyed Casval". I finally get to make my grand debut.

 **(Author's Note #3: YES! YES! Finally done and all caught up with my upload schedule! You guys don't know the pain in the ass this was to make a reality with the problems that my internet connection gives me during the summer, but luck is on my side these last few days. Now that I've caught up on all uploads between February and May, don't complain to me if I'm only able to upload one a month or not at all if it comes down to it. Personal rant aside, let's get down to talking about the episode. As you can tell, Jay and Mickey's arc is going to fade out for the time being. I'm not done with them, you just won't be seeing or hearing much of them in the next few episodes, which will have their character arc revealed next time. As for my polls, the winner of the one I've been promoting for the last couple of episodes was a TD and Kamen Rider crossover, which I intend to have up hopefully sometime this summer. There is a new poll up now that you can vote on regarding which song will be used for the theme for "TDBF" from episode 14 and onward, so please vote while you still can (deadline is episode 13). Also don't forget that the episode 13 Q &A session will still go on as planned, so send in those questions, and I'll try and answer them as best I can. Don't forget to review (you know I love reading them), favorite and follow, and until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


	10. Red Eyed Casval

**(Author's note #1: Alright everyone, DSX62415 here again with a brand new episode of "Total Drama Build Fighters". Now, before we get to the fighting, there's something that I want to try out on you guys: as you may know by some of the entries in my favorite stories section in my profile, the writers will sometimes respond to comments left in the reviews. Since I'm not really doing episode trivia anymore, I thought I should give it a shot to fill the void of some sort of reader/ writer interaction outside of the Q &A sessions. So let's answer some reviews:**

 **Since some of you asked questions that are best saved for the Q &A, I'm only going to answering maybe one, let's get started:**

 **Guest 1: Unless I receive some confirmation from Fresh TV, Noah's last name will remain Creed. S** **orry, but it's just how it is.**

 **Guest 2: Since you asked this twice, I might as well answer it: When I came up with Jay and Mickey's last names, I was pretty much watching "Marvel's Agents of Shield" while writing the rough draft of episode 1, and since I like the character of agent Phil Coulson, the name kinda stuck. I think that's enough for now, but keep sending in your thoughts through the review pipeline cause you know I love reading them. Let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 10: Red Eyed Casval

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamazaki.)_

Now normally, I would say that the episode would begin with our battle club fighters hanging out at the club HQ, but I think that it's time we started an episode off just a little bit differently. Get ready, cause it's time for a...TRRRAINING MONTAGE!

(Start of Montage): we see Zoey's Command Gundam, Rodney's Ez8, Jay's Gundam Mk. 3, Trent's Extreme Gundam Leonis Phase & Geoff's Zeta Plus G1 doing some target practice using stationary Hi-Mocks created through the arena's AI system as their shots hit their marks (well, most of them with certain people) Shift to Bridgette's Zeta Turbo, Devin's Gouf Ignited, Carrie's GP-01fb, Harold's Shadow Gundam Blitz & Sky's Wing Zero Heaven's Sword racing around a track surrounded by a tropical jungle back drop while trying to hit stationary target. Pretty much everyone was doing pretty well, sove for the occasional hiccup (missing targets, overshooting a corner, you get the idea). Attention then turns to Estwynn leading Mike, Sam, Cameron, Shawn, Sammy, Jasmine, Ella and Dawn in practicing a sword kata using bats from the school's baseball team. First a right slash, then a downward left one, followed by a straight downward strike and wrappting in a frontward stab. Finally we shift to some 3-on-3 fights between Owen's Heavy Weapon Sumo, Mickey's Messalah, Leonard's Wizard Nu Gundam, Tyler's Extreme Gundam Heavy Metal Phase, Lindsay's Beargguy, and Beth's Qubeley III with all 6 fighters going at it full force. (End of Montage) Now we turn our attention to inside the battle club HQ where Estwynn is holding a conference with all of the club members.

Estwynn: Excellent practice out there, everyone. Now, before we head out for the day, I have an announcement to make: the team that will be facing off against North Ontario High will consist of Tyler Robinson, Lindsay Handler, and Beth Davis.

Beth stood in between a busty Caucasian female with long blonde hair held back by a blue bandanna and light blue eyes wearing a brown vest over a red tube top with an orange wrap skirt and brown cowboy boots and a slightly muscular Caucasian male with brown hair held up by a red and white sweat band with light brown eyes wearing a red and white track suit with black and white sneakers as they were caught completely off guard by Estwynn's decision. That is until...

Tyler Robinson: Sweet, first meet of the year and I get to team with my girl! This is gonna be extreme!

Lindsay Handler: I know, it's gonna be like, so much fun! What are we doing again?

Beth: We've been picked to play against North Ontario High's GunPla battle team. Though I am a little surprised that coach would pick us to fight them, especially after the qualifier match last year.

What Beth was talking about as we jump to a flash back of Tyler, Lindsay and Beth's machines getting their back skirts handed to them by a blue and black 1/144 High Grade ZGMF-X19A Infinity Infinite Justice Gundam, a blood red 1/144 High Grade MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom from "Mobile Suit Gundam: the 08th MS Team", and a jungle camo color 1/144 High Grade GAT-X103 Buster Gundam "Remastered Version" was the fact that the three of them were the very first ones eliminated from a regional tournament to determine who would go to the All Canada Under 19 GunPla Team Battle championship qualifiers the year before the events of this story.

Tyler: Oh, yeah. That was a major butt cicking we got. If coach knew about that epic fail, then why send us out?

Estwynn: Because in the time that has past, you three have been making progress with both your build skills and your battle skills. This meet should serve as a test to prove how far you have come in the last few months.

Beth: Do you really think we've gotten better in such a short amount of time?

Dawn: I can vouch for him. Mr. Paratus' aura speaks nothing but the truth.

Beth: Well, Dawn usually isn't wrong about anything, so if she says that coach is telling the truth, I guess we have to believe him.

Estwynn: A wise decision, Beth. I can arrange some extra practices for you three this weekend in order to help you gain a little extra resolve for Thursday. What do you say?

The three fighters to be nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that they would need all the practice that they could get.

Estwynn: Excellent. Now then, anyone who wishes to go home can leave now. Have a nice weekend everybody. Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, I'd like to talk with you three a little more before you leave.

Most of the other club members began to pile out to enjoy the weekend ahead. Sam had recently downloaded "Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis" on to his Playstation Vita after the game went on sale, and was getting ready to spend the next two days level grinding with his favorite riders While Mike and Zoey had planned to do some equipment shopping for their kits after a movie date to see "How to Train Your Dragon 3".

 **(Author's Note #2: Mind you that this story takes place in the not too distant future, so I'm just gonna mention future feature film releases that I know of at the time each episode is being written, or just make them up and be taken by surprise if they actually get made.)**

Soon enough, Only Tyler, Beth and Lindsay were still in the building as they were about to talk with Estwynn.

Tyler: So what'd you want to talk to us about, coach?

Estwynn: The reason that I asked you to stay behind is that I really want you three to take this match as seriously as you would one that was apart of a major tournament.

Beth: Which is why you offered us the extra practice sessions.

Estwynn: Correct-amundo, kid.

Tyler: You know, given our epic fail last year, we'll take any help you can give us so it doesn't get an instant replay this year.

Estwynn: Excellent. Meet me here tomorrow at 11 AM, and we can get started.

Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay: Sir, yes. sir!

Our three fighters made their way to the school parking lot to rest up and fine tune their machines for the next day's training. That is until they ran into an Asian Canadian female with long black hair held up in two pig-tails by red bows and matching black eyes wearing a red cardigan over a white dress shirt with a black skirt and matching shoes over white argyle socks holding a Samsung Galaxy S8 protected by a hot pink case sideways.

Kitty Cho: Hey, watch where you're going.

Beth: Sorry. We were just...wait, do we know you from around here?

Kitty: Hmmmm...doubt it. My family just moved in a few days ago, and I don't start going to school here until Monday.

Beth: Then we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Beth, that's Tyler and next to him is his girlfriend, Lindsay.

Kitty: Kitty Cho, at your service. So I'm guessing you guys go here.

Tyler: Yeah, we do. Welcome to Wawanakwa High.

Kitty then catches sight of the waist pouches on our three fighters' belts, causing her to ask something out of curiosity.

Kitty: You guys wouldn't happen to play any "GunPla battle", would you?

Tyler: Actually, yes we are. And not to brag, but we're pretty powerful. Especially considering that the coach of our school's GunPla battle club just so happens to be the one and only Estwynn Paratus.

Kitty: Hold the phone! **THE** Estwynn Paratus, world champion GunPla battler and inventor of the "GunPla Duel" fighting style is this school's coach?!

Tyler: Yep. And if you want, we can play a few rounds with you so you can see what we got.

Kitty: We have to battle, like, right now!

Beth: Right now?

Kitty: Yes! I want to see everything that Estwynn Paratus has taught you guys.

Beth was soon quick to pull her friends into a huddle.

Beth: Uh, guys, I'm not normally the one who's suspicious of people. That would normally be guys like Shawn, Gwen or Sammy. But can we really trust her if we've only just met her?

Tyler: Aw, come on, Beth. Like she said, she's new here. It isn't like she would know anything about the turf war that's going on between us and the bullies, right?

Lindsay: Plus coach makes us like, not post anything about Dark Avalor or White Castle online. So we should like, totally be in the clear.

Beth: Well, coach did kinda hint that we should get in as much extra training as we can possibly get. Alright, let's do it.

Tyler: Sweet! Huh, speaking of White Fang, they've been laying pretty low today.

Lindsay: Maybe they're up to something like, super illegal. Like stealing all of the lip gloss in town and jacking up the prices while reselling them.

Kitty: Uh, you guys do know that I'm still here, right?

Beth: Oh, right! Sorry about that. We would love to practice with you.

Kitty: Great! I think there's a hobby shop close to the school, let's go go go. Oh, wait! I almost forgot to do one thing.

Kitty then grabbed Beth, Tyler and Lindsay and pulled them close to her after getting her phone's camera ready.

Kitty: To new friends and to new battles. Smile for the camera.

The camera flash serves to shift the scene to a warehouse in the industrial part of town where we see the members of White Fang waiting somewhat patiently for something...or someone I should say.

Taylor: Like, how much longer is this benefactor guy gonna make us wait for him? I could be getting a full mani/ pedi right now.

Scarlett: Patience. The benefactor said they would arrive today and meet us here at exactly 3 PM. It's only 2:57 right now.

Dave: He better get here soon. I gotta go, and I'm not using the bathroom in the diner across the street. Pretty sure that the place hasn't been properly cleaned since the day they opened for business.

Amy: Deal with it, germ freak! We all have places we want to be right now, but do you hear me whining about it? No, you don't!

Taylor: Yeah, yeah. We all know you want to go plot new ways to ruin your sister's life. As if we didn't already know.

Amy: Serves her right for thinking she could get away from me by filing that stupid divorce.

Scarlett: Quiet, all of you! The benefactor has arrived.

Our resident mad scientist pointed towards 3 violet and green 2016 Ford Mustangs as well, let's just call them the "TD" versions of Shinji Ikari (with red eyes), Kawrou Nagisa, Toji Suzuhara, Sakura Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, and Mana Kirishima from the "Neon Genesis Evangelion" meta series, all wearing black suit (the girls have knee length skirts) with matching black loafers and red neck ties exited the vehicles (Shinji and Mana from the center car, Toji and Sakura from the right one, and Kensuke and Kawrou from the right).

Casval Ikari: Ah, Ms. Crider. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance physically at last.

Scarlett: The pleasure is truly ours, having someone of your wealth and calibur supporting our cause.

Dave: So, who are you exactly? I'm not trying to sound suspicious, but you've never really told us anything any of the times we've spoken over the internet.

Scarlett: Who you are speaking to just so happens to be Casval Ikari: head of the GunPla Yakuza, and one of the most feared crime lords on the planet.

Taylor: "Yakuza"? That some sort of like, street gang or something?

Kensuke Noragami: Think of us as the Japaneses mafia, but ten times more brutal.

Toji Hanzo: So consider this your only warning: cross the boss in any way, and you'll be dead five times over before you even hit the ground.

Sakura Hanzo: Oh, come now, big brother. You're scarring them. (mouthing): Seriously, screw with us, and you're done like dinner.

Taylor: Dooley noted.

Amy: Wait, we've been taking money from the mob...

Kawrou Ito: Yakuza.

Amy: Whatever! We've been taking money from a huge organized crime ring all of this time, and you left in the dark about it?! Think you guys would be willing to carry out a hit for me?

Scarlett: Now is not the time to pester our associates to murder your twin, Ms. Saunders!

Casval: Agreed. I would rather lay low until we've established a significant force within the nation's crime circuit.

Dave: And your way of laying low is driving around in matching "Barney the Dinosaur" colored Mustangs?

Mana Kurenai: One: shut your mouth before I sew it shut for you. Two: I wanted to take the Bugatti and have those four run interference with the Mustangs.

Casval: Better the citizens of this back water town think we're part of some sort of racing group or automobile enthusiasts than know of our true intentions, my dear. And besides, the violet I picked out is far darker than the shade used by your precious singing dinosaur.

 **(Author's Note #3: The best way of describing the shade of violet Casval used on his cars would most likely be the shade Nintendo uses on their 3DS' or Mr. Metallic Color violet paint. Subnote: I suppose that it doesn't help that I have a bottle of said paint myself, so I would know how dark a shade it is.)**

Casval: Now then, I suggest we adjourn to the meeting place we previously discussed over the phone so we can get down to the real business at hand. What say you, Ms. Crider?

Scarlett: But of course. And perhaps once there, you could possibly give us a proper demonstration of your battle capabilities to serve as an example of the breed of pure power we need to accomplish our goals.

Dave: Seriously, this guy fights too?

Kawrou: You don't get to be head of the GunPla Yakuza just by rigging a few championship matches, kid.

Casval: You and Ms. Crider make quite excellent points, my dear friend. A demonstration of what I am capable of would be a perfect example of the fortitude needed to pull off what we have planned.

As our mafioso crew ride off with the White Fang members in tow, we shift attention to Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Kitty inside of a small hobby shop out fitted with a standard size GunPla battle stadium, where our heroes of the day are getting ready for a 3-on-1 sparring match against the new kid in town.

Tyler: You're absolutely sure that you want to do three against one? One of us could always pair with you to make an even two on two match, you know.

Kitty: You kidding? I once fought in a match against several other GunPla battlers at once, and I still somehow managed to come out on top. I can take anything you can dish out and serve it back two fold, so bring it on with everything you got.

Tyler: gotta admire her confidence, we may be in for a tough one.

Beth: And if what she said about those seven other players turns out to be true, then I'm really glad that we're only fighting on damage level "C".

Lindsay: Ok, now I'm confused. Are we fighting Katie all at once, or one at a time?

Tyler: Pretty sure she want do fight all three of us at the same time, babe.

Lindsay: Ohhhhhh, all of us against her at the same time. Now I get it.

Kitty: Everybody ready?

All three battle club members gave a nod of agreement, signaling that they were ready to start.

Kitty: Alright, let's do this.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.

Builder: Beth Davis

Fighter: Lindsay Handler

Unit: Bearrguy

Builder/ Fighter: Tyler Robinson

Unit: Extreme Gundam Heavy Metal Phase

Builder/ Fighter: Beth Davis

Unit: Qubeley Mk. III

Builder/ Fighter: Kitty Cho

Unit: Gundam Mk. II

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

What the particles cooked up for our heroes of the day this time around was a perfect replica of the space scrapyard known to us "Gundam" fans as "Thunderbolt Alley" (Please see "Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt" for a better description of Thunderbolt Alley).

System Voice: Field 1: Space. Please set your GunPla.

Tyler, Beth and Lindsay set down their machines while Kitty sets down a 1/144 High Grade RX-178-2 Gundam Mk. II Version "Revive" in its A.E.U.G. color scheme bearing a pink cat's head decal on the lower portion of its shield.

System Voice: Battle start.

As those mobile suits launch into battle, we cut to the shadowy figure of a mobile suit cutting a Mock in half right down the center with a custom ornate Katana. The only recognizable traits that could be made out were the aforementioned Katana, a long billowing cape, an extra long command antenna, and a blood red mono-eye as it was now faced with an additional four Mocks, just ready to strike. Before we could begin to see the carnage that was about to unfold, we shift to Kitty's Mk. II giving our club member's units the business as it was able to swiftly dodge all of Beth's Fin Funnels before clipping the right arm of Lindsay's machine with her Gundam's beam rifle. The scene then shifts between Casval's mobile suit charging towards one of the Mocks, while using one it had already impaled using its sword as a human shield to Kitty's Mk. II sweeping the left leg of Lindsay's Bearrguy, causing it to fall on its back before being stabbed in the chest plates by the Mk. II's pink bladed beam saber as Tyler's Extreme Gundam charges towards the Mk II in retaliation before we cut back to Casval's fight again. The shadow of the Yakuza head's GunPla can be seen swiftly dodging enemy fire from all directions as it shoots back at five Mocks using a custom beam revolver pistol, blowing up each AI controlled unit in a series of massive explosions as we switch back to Kitty blocking every saber strike Tyler could throw at her before stabbing the Extreme Gundam straight in the cockpit, causing it to go limp in defeat next to Lindsay's Bearrguy. This left Beth and her Qubeley to fight with the A.E.U.G. mobile suit as the scene then shifts to Casval Vs the Mocks as the virtual mobile suits were being carved limb by limb, one by one with explosions happening all around to signalize the massive trail of destruction that the darkness concealed mobile suit was creating with each passing moment. The fight between Kitty and the battle club members reaches its end as Kitty begins to shoot down Beth's Fin Funnels before trying to move in for the kill with its beam saber, only to be blocked by the Qubeley brandishing a long handled dual bladed beam saber similar to the one Darth Maul used in "Phantom Menace", only with bright yellow blades instead of red ones. Casval's mech is then seen releasing a sort of violet energy bust as the entire disaster zone arena he was fighting in was enveloped in the same white orb of destruction you see in most action animes and cartoons as we cut to Beth and Kitty engaged in a beam saber duel that could rival any major "Star Wars" bout with blades being jabbed, twirled, thrust, and slashed all over the place. The final conclusion occurs when Kitty manages to stab the Qubeley with one saber and decapitate it with the other, ending the whole sequence.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Kitty Cho.

We then cut to a stadium inside of the penthouse of the best hotel in all of Ontario where Casval was giving his demonstration as the particles had already dissipated.

Toji: Way to show those Mocks who's boss, boss.

Scarlett: Yes, that was a most excellent display of power.

Mana: Would you believe that what you just saw was only a fraction of his and "Project Genesis'" full strength?

Dave: Seriously?! I mean seriously? That was him only half-assing it the whole time?!

Sakura: Well, if you're doubting the boss about how powerful he is, maybe you should face him yourself.

Dave: No way, not after what I just saw out there. I'd be more than happy to take your word for it.

Casval: Smart move, dear boy. You managed to save yourself a long and merciless thrashing both on and off of the battlefield.

Taylor: If that was him just half-assing it, I don't wanna see what happens when he actually gives a damn.

Amy: Agreed.

Casval: Now then, shall we go about new business as usual, or shall we mix things up?

We then shift back to the hobby shop where Tyler, Beth and Lindsay who were still reeling from their humiliating defeat.

Kitty: Wow. That was like, way too easy. You sure you guys are who you say you are, or were you just trying to impress me?

Tyler: I just want to say, for the record that I never said that we were Estwynn Paratus' "best" students.

Lindsay: Yeah, we're more of the low level sent out to fight against kids at showcase events.

Kitty: Sure, right.

Tyler: If you don't believe us, come to the school tomorrow at 11:00. Then you can meet Estwynn yourself.

While this was happening, a certain former cheerleader walked into the shop and heard the whole exchange.

Sammy: What have you three gotten yourselves into now? And who's the other girl? I haven't seen her around here before.

Beth: Sammy, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is Sammy. She's another member of the school's battle club, and she's way more powerful than we are.

Kitty: Is that so? Let me guess: you're gonna say that Estwynn Paratus is your club's coach too if I ask, right?

Sammy: Yeah, what of it?

Kitty: Oh, nothing. It's just that I just beat all three of your friends here at once, and they said that Estwynn taught them everything they know.

Sammy: Are you insulting our coach? Because I'd be more than willing to tap into 17 years worth of pent up aggression in order to teach you a little lesson about respect.

Tyler: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, break it up! Kitty didn't mean anything about coach by saying that. I'm pretty sure that it was meant for the three of us ,cause we sucked out there and we know it.

Beth: Yeah, we're gonna need a ton of work before we're ready to even think about Nationals ever again.

Lindsay: If the guys from Northern Ontario are like, as strong as Katie, we're so toast.

Kitty: Hold on. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you guys were just lying about Estwynn being your coach so you would make me think you guys were cool. But you guys are already pretty cool for doing the battle with me even though we just met, and I'd be willing to return the favor by helping you practice. On one condition, of course.

Tyler: And that would be?

Kitty: You let me take you up on your offer to meet Estwynn in person.

Beth: Deal.

Kitty then takes her gaze back towards Sammy.

Kitty: Hey, they said that you were in their club too, right?

Sammy: Yeah, Why'd you ask?

Kitty: Feel like getting in on some battles? I wanna see how good you are with that attitude and "pent up aggression" of yours.

Sammy: Fine by me. I didn't have anything else planed for the rest of the day anyway.

The five fighters prepare themselves for a long afternoon of practice battles as the episode draws to a close.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Kitty: OMG, you guys were actually telling the truth all along. Now I'm meeting THE Estwynn Paratus in the flesh!

Estwynn: Now settle down for a moment, here. You don't want to give yourself an aneurysm now, do you?

?: Estwynn, I swear that you pick up the most rabid fans out of all of them.

Estwynn: Well right now, I'm starting to think that I'm like sugar to 'em.

Kitty: Double OMG, is that who I think it is?!

?: Next time: "Double Trouble Duel". I'm down for a little team fighting action.

(Commercial. Music played: "Break the World" by Masayuki Tanaka

Estwynn (not the TDBF one): Rider...henshin!

Announcer: The ultimate union of East and West arrives at the big screen at last!

We then see an assortment of Kamen Riders ranging from Ichigo to Kuuga to Wizard to Ouja to Fifteen fighting against one another as the scene then changes to Estwynn and a ghost like version of Ichigo fighting a bunch of Shocker CombatMen.

Announcer: "Total Drama Summonride: Episode Zero" Coming soon.

The scene then shifts to pictures of 9 coins with pictures of different Kamen Rider helmets indented in.

Announcer: Theater goers get a surprise gift!

End of commercial)

 **(Author's Note #4: Holy crap, I actually managed to get this done, and the mixture of family events, holidays, and writer's block only made it take me almost 3 months to do it! Seriously though, I knew that Summer was not going to be my most productive season this year, and I will try and make it up to you guys whenever I can. With that aside, before I get down to wrapping things up, I want to clear the air about a few things:**

 **1: Yes, I have seen "Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars", it was awesome, and I seriously want a kit or Robot Spirits figure of Superior Kaiser, because I ain't paying over $300 for the SDX that was put out as a Tamashii Web Shop Exclusive.**

 **2: I am stating this right now: "TDBF" takes place right after the end of "Build Fighters Try" and a year before the events of "Island Wars".**

 **3: This regards what I plan on doing with reviews that aren't Q &A questions: If ANY of you decides to play "Internet Troll" in a feeble attempt to try and aggravate me to the point of wanting to quit by posting reviews as a guest, they will automatically be deleted and you will NOT be given the time of day. I have heard about Trolls almost convincing some writers to quit (some of which have stories in my Favorites section), I won't be pushed around by ANYONE!**

 **4: My plan for that commercial you just read is to simply use it to promote my TDXKamen Rider crossover project for the next few episodes. Act 1 of "Episode Zero" should be up either this weekend or sometime in the coming week...I hope.**

 **Okay, now that's cleared up, let's get down to business. I would like you guys to keep in mind that the factors that made this episode take so long to be finished should technically be made the reason if this isn't my best work, but I tried, people. I really tried to get this done before the end of the summer. Sorry, kinda went into "Rant Mode" for a little bit for a moment. Anyway, episode 10 of "Total Drama Build Fighters" has come to a close with the reveal of not only White Fang's mysterious benefactor, but a possible new battle club member. I'm going to say this now: the next episode will feature a TDBF version of a famous YouTuber within the GunPla community, and anyone who guesses who it is will receive a shout out in the first author's note of episode 12. Well that wraps thing up for this episode, don't forget that the episode 13 Q &A session will still go on as planned, so send in those questions, and I'll try and answer them as best I can. I would also like it if you voted on the poll to determine the next opening theme for TDBF for episodes 14 to 26, it's on my profile, I swear. Also don't forget to review (you know I love reading them), favorite and follow, and until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


	11. Double Trouble Duel

**(Author's note #1: Alright everyone, DSX62415 here again with a brand new episode of "Total Drama Build Fighters". I want to appologize for this episode taking so long to get out, but you know, life. So let's answer some reviews:**

 **Only one to respond to this time around and it's from:**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: As much as I would love to show off the designs for each build with all of you, unfortunately I don't have the means of doing it right now (DeviantArt membership, drawing tablet, wand scanner, that stuff). Hopefully the situation can be fixed sometime after the holidays.**

 **I think that's enough for now, but keep sending in your thoughts through the review pipeline cause you know I love reading them. Let's get things started. GunPla fight all set, ready...GO!)**

Total Drama Build Fighters

Episode 11: Double Trouble Duel

 _(Opening Theme: "Win Tough Fight" by You Yamazaki.)_

We kick off the episode as we witness the meeting of the members of both the White Fang and GunPla Yakuza inside the penthouse suite of the finest hotel in all of Northern Ontario.

Casval: Moving on to new business, I'm to assume that progress has been made on your parts, so let's hear about it.

Scarlett: Our numbers and means of financial backing have slowly but surely been rising in the times in between our conferences, but the search for elite fighters to lead them properly has been a slower process than anticipated.

Dave: I may have a few candidates to scope out. They tend to be free agents that operate within the school district, but they can be a tad "hard to control" to say the least.

Casval: Set up a meeting with all of them and we can see if we can't "grease their wheels", so to say. Now, I've been told that you've obtained the cooperation of a few local street gangs, that's good.

Taylor: Don't ask me how I did it, but I did it.

Amy: Oh, please. We all know that you slept with their leaders to get them to give us a cut of their illegal gains.

Taylor: Like, shut your trap before I smack it off of you.

Amy: Make me.

Casval: You two can have your little catfight later. And I don't care how you got them on our side, just tell them that from now on, they work for me, meaning that they'll be making far more than they are now. Moving on to the subject of claimed territory, how are we doing on that?

Scarlett: Yes, well, that area is where progress has been a tad slow as of late.

Scarlett then pulls out a map of the city with areas circled in red marker, indicating those places as their territory.

Scarlett: As the map indicates, we've only been able to take control of the areas co-owned by our street gang affiliates and a few select parts of the city. The rest is either under Dark Avalon's thumb or the protection of the school's battle club.

Casval: Well, that is a bit unfortunate for us now, isn't it? Hmmmmmm...

Toji: Whadya have in mind, boss?

Casval: What if one of you were to take two of my elites and start doing a little..."expansion" on our territory? Hitting smaller areas of town that neither of the opposing parties would know it was taken from them until it would be too late to mount a defensive.

Scarlett: Of course, it's brilliant. Mr. Ikari, you are truly the master tactician they have claimed you to be.

Dave: Now hold on a minute. How can we know that your guards are any competent with GunPla battle and not just a bunch of pushovers?

Casval: I'll have you know, boy that I only employ the best. So I can assure you that my men are almost as powerful as I am when I'm only half interested in a battle as the bare minimum of their skill level.

Dave: Of course they are.

Casval: You're damn right they are, skippy. Now then, I...

Before Casval could finish his statement, a knocking sound came from the penthouse main door.

Casval: I'll get it, it's probably the Chinese that I had delivered here.

Casval opened the door as a Latin Canadian male teenager holding bags of food is revealed.

Delivery Boy: I have an order of General Tsao's Chicken, Crab Ragoon and 5 PuPu Platters for a "Yuji Tenma".

Casval: That would be me, my good man. Just set it all on that table over there.

The delivery boy simply does what he's told and sets the food down where he was instructed to.

Delivery Boy: Just so you know, you got a good amount of fortune cookies in one of those bags. That'll be $127.85 plus tax.

Casval: But of course. Just wait there for just a moment.

Casval ran off and returned as fast as he left with a black leather wallet in tow. He then proceeded to give the delivery boy $140 as payment for the food, plus a $20 tip.

Casval: Here, kid, go buy yourself something nice.

Delivery Boy: Thank you, sir. You have a good evening.

Casval: But of course.

Our delivery boy walks down the hall way away from the penthouse with a smug grin on his face.

Delivery Boy: Yes, thank you, " ". For more than you even know about, heh heh heh.

We cut to a close up of his vest as we see him pull out a digital audio recorder from an inside pocket as the scene then shifts to the members of Dark Avalon listening to the recording inside of their lair.

Heather: Wonderful. Now the psycho nerd and her band of goons have the mob backing them.

Noah: They said "Yakuza". Learn the difference, why don't you.

Heather: Bite me, bookworm.

Duncan: Nice.

Heather: Like I need the applause of a juvie punk who failed his mission alongside dirt boy and Mr. Dr. Evil wannabe.

Max: You dare to mock my evil prowess? I shall make you **rue** the day you ever insulted my genius.

Jo: The same kinda "genius" that blows up part of a school and lands you in juvie? Oh, I'm **so** scared of that.

Scott: Hey! We didn't know that Estwynn or those two other fighters would be there, if anything, the reason we didn't get to thump those twerps was because of poor intel.

Jo: Putting the blame on others to save your own hide, just like a failure to come up with something like that.

Eva: Oh, just shut the hell up, the whole lot of you! Now then, concerning this audio, are you absolutely sure that we can trust your little informant, Mr. Burromuerto?

The Dark Avalon leader turned her gaze to a muscular Hispanic male with neck length dark brown hair with lime green eyes wearing a red long sleeve button up shirt over a white tank top with tan cargo pants and dark brown designer leather boots under the standard Dark Avalon uniform.

Alejandro Burromuerto: I can assure you that my associate, Javier gets me whatever I need to know about someone's personal lives with the up most accuracy. For the right price, of course.

Eva: Noah, see to it that Mr. Burromuerto's informant recieves the payment we'll wind up owing him within the near future.

Al: No need. It's already been payed for. Just something one can do when they are the son of a wealthy diplomat.

Eva: Very well then. Moving on, how do we intend to deal with the recent developments regarding White Fang? the floor is now open to suggestions.

Scott: Let's get the real mob to scare 'em outta town!

Duncan: No way! I ain't owing any Dons any favors. Let's tip off the feds and let them take care of it.

Everyone in the room just gives Duncan a blank stare of confusion.

Duncan: What? I may not like cops, but they have their uses.

Jo: Like the cops would believe people with past criminal records. Let's separate 'em and pick 'em off one by one.

 **(Author's Note #2: Before we go any further in this episode, I just want to point out that technically only Duncan, Max and Scott have had past run ins with the long arm of the law in this story. Everybody else's records are relatively clean.)**

Noah: If I may throw in a suggestion, I say that we approach this with a two sided front.

Eva: How so?

Noah: Front #1: the recording said something about Dave trying to wheel in the school's free agent fighters to work for them. The solution: we get to them before they do and offer them something obtainable that they want as a form of payment.

Eva: A tempting choice so far, Mr. Creed. But do tell: what is this second front you speak of?

?: I believe that he is talking about me.

Attention in the room shifts to an Asian Canadian female with waist length black hair and matching eyes wearing a burgundy button up over an orange top with black capri pants and black sandals with light brown straps.

Eva: And just who, pray tell are you to attend this private function of ours?

Noah: This is Emma Cho. We met a few days ago when her family moved in across the street from my home. Not only is she a law student at the University of Norther Ontario with a 3.98 GPA and a master negotiator, bust she also happens to be a skilled GunPla battler.

Emma Cho: It helps pay for my scholarship, I have to be good at it.

Izzy: Noah, you "reverse cougar", you. I didn't know 'ya had it in 'ya to go after an older woman.

Emma: Hey! I'm only 19!

 **(Author's Note #3: Yeah, for this story, I kinda altered the ages of certain characters. Cases include Laurie(16) and Miles(16) being in their late 20's/ early 30's, and you just saw what I did with Emma(21). And yes, I do know that Fresh TV did post the ages of the contestants as of RR online, but keep in mind: THIS IS AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE STORY! So I'm allowed to mess with their ages a little.)**

Eva: You'll have to forgive Izzy. She's never really quite all there most of the time.

Emma: I see. Now then, I can assure you that if there's a way to bring down the GunPla Yakuza and those linked to it once and for all, I will do everything in my power to find a legal way to do it.

Eva: Very well, Ms. Cho. You may help us in dealing with White Fang. However, I want you to prove your so called GunPla battle skills to me by taking a few tests first.

Emma: I guess that seems reasonable.

Eva: Good. I suggest that you go home and prepare, we'll call you when it's time for your first test to begin.

Noah then proceeded to escort Emma out of the room before returning to his seat as the meeting resumed.

Eva: Now then, concerning the other thorn in our side: the battle club. Who has any new intel regarding their activities as of late?

Duncan: Turns out that fail expert Tyler, Lindsay and their dorky friend Beth were picked to go up against North Ontario High on Thursday, and they're meeting with their coach tomorrow to train with him and apparently some new girl who just moved here.

Al: This is most certainly becoming a big problem. Their forces keep growing where as our numbers have remained relatively unchanged since Scarlett went rouge on us last year.

Eva: Rest assured that you aren't the only one to address this fact, Mr. Burromuerto. Which is why I want you to personally speak with these "wild card" fighters and lure them to our side before White Fang gets to them first.

Jo: But what about that new girl and those three losers? How we gonna deal with them?

Scott: Let's challenge them to a fight so they can't fix their kits in time for the meet after we blow 'em to smithereens!

Heather: Why bother? Those losers couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag. Remeber the National Qualifiers last year?

Al: While I do find their pathetic lack of skills humorous, we must not forget that they are slightly improving. We should take this opportunity to strike now before they show actual significant improvement. Which is why I suggest that we send the team of Duncan, Scott and Max to battle them to make up for their inexcusable failure in last week's mission.

Scott: Rub it in, why dont'cha? But what about this new girl?

Al: Ah, yes. The wild card in the equation. Unfortunately, I am at a loss on how to deal with her for the time being.

And just like a flash, an Italian Canadian male with jet black hair with matching eyes wearing a violet t-shirt bearing a gaming console controller in the center chest area with tan cargo pants and black sneakers sitting next to a slightly overweight Caucasian male with light brown hair and black eyes wearing a t-shirt of the same color save for a dagger with wings on each side of the blade in jet black with black spandex shorts and black and white sneakers got an idea.

Lorenzo Henderson: Dudes! I just got the best idea ever!

Chet Henderson: Is it the one where you and me take on Estwynn and this new chick to show off how we can beat the world champ thanks to our major awesomeness?

Lorenzo: You know it, super step bro!

Duncan: And what makes you guys think that you can beat a world champion?

Chet: Cause we're awesome, that's what.

Noah: Are we really letting them fight Estwynn and this new girl?

Eva: If it gets them to shut up and get out of our hair for a while, then so be it. Very well, Hendersons. You have your assignment: defeat and demoralize Estwynn Paratus and this wild card girl. Maybe you can convince her to join our side.

Chet and Lorenzo: Sweet! _Step brothers! Step brothers! Step brothers! We're the Step brothers, yeah!_

Noah: I see what you mean.

Eva: As for you three, go and redeem youselves for last week's failure or so help me...

Scott: OK, OK! We're going, we're going!

Max: Why do we keep listening to that brutish fool and her two co-horts?

Duncan: Would you rather have a new one torn in you by Eva for going against her?

Max: Point taken.

The scene then shifts to the next morning as Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and Kitty were on their way to the school and battle club HQ.

Kitty: Omg, omg, omg, **OMG!** I can't believe that I'm gonna meet **the** Estwynn Paratus in person!

Tyler: Woah, Kitty. You gotta chill or you're gonna wind up like, blacking out before we even get there.

Lindsay: And you like, kinda need to be awake if you're gonna remember meeting him and like, stuff.

Kitty: I can't help it. It isn't everyday that you not only get to meet a world championship level GunPla battle player, but get the chance to learn from them too.

Beth: Well, just try and keep calm when you meet him, you could wind up startling him if you keep acting like this.

As the four continue their way to battle club HQ, we shift attention to who else but Ella and Dawn who were holding hilds while walking on the other side of the street.

Ella: Sir Dawn, who was that walking towards our club building with Sirs Tyler, Beth and Lindsay?

Dawn: I have no idea, and their too far away from where we are for me to get a good read on her aura.

Ella: Should we go and follow them?

Dawn: Yes, I believe we should. This might have something to do with what my tea leaves had to say this morning. Let's go.

The two lovers made their way to the club HQ as we cut to our four heroes of the day reaching school grounds where Estwynn was waiting for them by the club building door.

Estwynn: Ah, there you three are. And you're right on ti...who's the girl with you?

Beth: Coach, this is Kitty Cho. She starts going to school here on Monday and she's a really good GunPla fighter.

Tyler: It's true. She kicked all three of our butts yesterday at least three times, she even almost beat Sammy once.

Lindsay: Is it cool if she like, helps us train and maybe like, auditions to be in the club?

Estwynn had to think about the situation for a momembt as he weighed out the risks and rewards of having someone he just met and apparently had already beaten three of his students in battle join his team.

Estwynn: Alright. she can help with training to day, and if she does a good enough job earning my trust, she can join the club.

Kitty: You mean it?!

Estwynn: What have I got to lose?

Tyler: Thanks a bunch, coach! You 'da man!

Kitty: Eeeee! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou so much, sir! I won't let you down!

Kitty now had Estwynn in a major bear hug that was literally taking his breath away.

Estwynn: I...appri...chiate...your...enthusiasm. Could...you...let...me...go...please? I...can't...breath. (gasp)

Kitty quickly let go of the champion level fighter after realizing what she was doing to him.

Kitty: OMG, I'm sooo sorry about that, Mr. Paratus. It's just that I'm such a huge fan and...

?: I swear, Estwynn. Your fanbase gets more and more rabid every time I see you with them. It isn't long before they start raiding your house while you're out.

Estwynn was then caught off guard thanks to the appearance of a Caucasian female with long light brown hair covered by a black berret hat and black eyes covered by a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses wearing a ruby red trench coat over a dark blue button up blouse with black skinny jeans and light brown faux leather boots.

Estwynn: Prima. What are you doing here and how did you find the school I was coaching at?

Prima Alistair: "Celebrity Manhunt" for starters. And the reason I'm here is that you still owe me a rematch from two months ago when we fought at Los Vegas.

Tyler: Is that who I think it is?

Beth: Are you thinking that she's Prima Alistair?

Tyler: Yes.

Beth: Than I think you may just be right.

Kitty: OMFG. I cannot believe that in just one day, I'm not only meeting Estwynn Paratus, but also Prima Alistair. This is officially **the** best day of my ENTIRE LIFE.

Estwynn: As much as I would love to take you up on that rematch, I'm a bit busy right now with my students. These three need to be ready for a catch against the Northern Ontario High team on Thursday, and this young lady is helping as her audition to join the team. So if you would be willing to take a rain check on that match, I would be more than happy to cash it in and face you at a later time.

Prima: Nice try, but your smooth talking isn't gonna work on my today. So get your kit ready because it's...

Chet: Time to get your butts kicked by our awesomeness!

Lorenzo: Hell yeah, it is!

We then cut to the sight of the step brothers along with Scott, Max and Duncan standing at the pathway leading to the outer school.

Estwynn: Oh, great. As if today is just inviting trouble to knock at my door. Let me guess: you three are here to try and beat me after I won against you last weekend, and you two are here to help them.

Chet: Whoa. Is he like. psychic or something?

Lorenzo: I don't know, bro. But I bet he is and he uses it to cheat during battles.

Scott: Come on, you idiots. You''re supposed to be fighting this guy right now.

Tyler: You wanna get to coach, you gotta go through me first.

Beth: Me too!

Lindsay: Me three too also.

Kitty: Who are these guys supposed to be?

Max: It figures that she wouldn't know who you are, but surely you must be aware of my great evil feats.

Scott: Like she would care about you blowing up part of Peaceville Middle School out of stupidity.

Max: Shut your face up, you redneck buffoon!

Kitty: That was you? You're the reason why a friend of mine had to take her first quarter science classes in a trailer when she was in sixth grade.

Duncan: Like we care about your little Middle School loser friend. Now get out of the way, we're here for those three weaklings.

Tyler: What do you want with us, Duncan?

Scott: Word on the street is that you three are supposed to be facing Northern Ontario High's battle team on Thursday, which is why we're gonna beat you so bad, you can't compete against 'em.

Lorenzo: And my awesome step brother and I are here beat Estwynn to show some new girl just how more awesome-er Dark Avalon is compared to your dinky little club.

Tyler: Oh, yeah? Well if you want Kitty to join you, you gotta go through me, coach, Beth and Linds first.

Max: A simple task when facing lousy peons like you. Prepare to suffer at my **evil** hands.

Estwynn: Hold it! I have a proposition: the five of you versus a team consisting of myself, Tyler, Beth, Lindsay and...

Prima: Me.

Scott: Are you for real?

Prima: Yes, I am. By the looks of things and your apparent attitudes, you all need to be put in your place with a good dose of sense knocked into you for good measure.

Duncan: Fine by us.

Chet: Yeah, but if we win, the new girl comes with us.

Estwynn: If you win, you can try and convince Ms. Cho to join your group without us trying to stop you.

Lorenzo: That's cool. Because when she sees how awesome Chet and me are at GunPla battle, she'll be begging to join Dark Avalon.

Kitty: I highly doubt I would join you cause so far, you guys make your group look like it's full of jerks.

Max: Evil accepts your challenge. You shall pay for the humiliation you delivered onto me a week ago.

Estwynn: Very well, everyone into the school's gymnasium so we can get started.

The fighters made their way to the school gym where a GunPla battle stadium was always on call for battle club home matches before Estwynn stopped Prima.

Estwynn: You sure you wanna get into this? It really isn't something you need to get involved in.

Prima: Those guys are in need of a serious refresher course in humility and class, which I intend on teaching. Besides, it'll be a good warm up for when I get my rematch against you.

Estwynn: Right. Well in that case, I have something you can use in this fight so I can fight one of your creations at its peak condition.

Prima: Is that so?

Estwynn: I got it in this box along with the machine I'm gonna be debuting in this match.

Prima: I swear Estwynn, you change out your kits more than girls with shoes. And that's coming from an actual girl.

Estwynn: What can I say, by keeping different kits in and out of rotation, I can always keep my opponents on their toes.

Prima: Whatever you say.

Tyler: Yo, coach, what's keeping 'ya?

Estwynn: Hold your horses, I'm coming.

the school gymnasium was fairly large as far as school gyms go and had everything your average gym should have: bleachers, basketball court, storage locker, scoreboard and of course a GunPla battle stadium for home fights of the battle club.

Duncan: Ready to lose?

Tyler: Funny, we were about ask you the same thing.

Scott: Enough talk, let's beat the crap out of these guys already!

Max: Yes, time to evil, my minions!

Chet: Is this guy for real?

Lorenzo: I think he is, step bro.

System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "B". Please set your GP Base.

Builder/ Fighter: Estwynn Paratus

Unit: Black Luster Grimgerde: Envoy of the Beginning

Builder: Estwynn Paratus

Fighter: Prima Alistair

Unit: Chaos Emperor Armor: Envoy of the End

Builder: Beth Davis

Fighter: Lindsay Handler

Unit: Bearrguy

Builder/ Fighter: Tyler Robinson

Unit: Extreme Gundam Heavy Metal Phase

Builder/ Fighter: Beth Davis

Unit: Qubeley Mk. III

Builder/ Fighter: Duncan Reese

Unit: Gundam Age 1 Punk Titus

Builder/ Fighter: Scot Bellows

Unit: Gouf Flight Type

Builder/ Fighter: Maxwell Mason

Unit: Devil Gundam "DA"

Builder/ Fighter: Chet Henderson

Unit: Enjyutsu Zssa

Builder/ Fighter: Lorenzo Henderson

Unit: Enshou Bawoo

System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.

the particles went to work as they created surprisingly a version of the "Duel Monsters" field spell card "Sogen".

System Voice: Field D1: Sogen.

Duncan: Hey, this ain't one of the battlefields!

Chet: Yeah, what gives with the fake field?!

Estwynn: Oh, this field is legit. When ever I use a form of "GunPla Duel", there's a 25% chance that the battlefield will be modeled after a "Duel Monsters" field spell. And it isn't just me, other fighters who practice at least one form of "GunPla Duel" run the same chance of this happening as I do.

Please set your GunPla.

Duncan, Scott and Max set down their machines while Chet set down a 1/144 High Grade AMX-102 Zssa styled to look like its "Sangokuden" Enjyustsu styling and Lorenzo set down a 1/144 High Grade AMX-107 Bawoo made to look like its "Sangokuden" Enshou styling. Meanwhile, Tyler, Beth and Lindsay set down their kits as Estwynn set a 1/144 GunPla styled after the "Duel Monsters" card "Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning" and Prima set down a core fighter from the 1/44 High Grade RX-78 GP-01 Ground Type that was carrying armor parts styled after the card "Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End".

 **(Author's Note#4: Remember that HG Grimgerde from the start of episode 8? Yeah, the kit Estwynn is using is that very same mobile suit.)**

System Voice: Battle start.

All ten fighters launch into the arena at break neck speeds as Scott was flying around with a smug look on his face.

Scott: Hehe. Now you're fighting on my turf: good ol' "Terra Firmia". And there ain't no way you chumps are gonna shoot me down first this ti...

Scott's lettle session of ego inflation was cut short when a shot from Tyler's beam rifle acutally managed to strike the Gouf's head unit, exploding the mobile suit almost instantly.

Scott: Oh, come on!

Tyler: I got him. I got him!

Prima: Great, kid. Don't get cocky.

 **(Author's Note #5: It had to be done! I regret NOTHING!)**

Duncan: Seriously, dude?! He got you without even trying!

Scott: Oh, just shut up and get those guys!

The Punk Titus closed in on Tyler's Extreme Gundam in order to strike it down up close and personal, only for Lindsay's mobile suit to enter the fray to protect her man.

Lindsay: Lay off my boyfriend, you big mean jerk!

Duncan: I'd love to see you make me, sweet cheeks.

Tyler: Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that! You are so going down.

Meanwhile, Beth's Fin Funnels were at work trying to keep the snake-like heads summoned by Max's Gundam at bay while her Qubeley tried to go in for the kill with its double bladed beam saber. Max quickly countered the attack by punching the incoming saber blade, destroying his Gundam's lef arm in the process.

Max: Fool, did you really think that would defeat my mighty mobile suit of evil?

Beth: I blew off one of your arms, didn't I?

Max: Though it will do you no good. For you see, my Gundam has the power of "instant self regeneration"! Now gaze in fear as my evil machine swallows yours whole! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

A few seconds later pass as nothing happens.

Max: Why aren't you being swallowed whole?

Beth: I'm pretty sure that the GunPla version of the Dark Gundam doesn't have that power yet.

Max: Seriously? Well, no matter! My army of "Gundam Heads" shall...

Before Max could even finish his little tirade, Beth sliced the cockpit of Max's machine with her wrist mounted beam sabers.

Max: Oh, poopy.

Beth quickly got out of range as Max's Gundam exploded.

Max: **Revenge!**

Beth: Well, that's what you get for being mean to people just because you think you're better than them when you're not.

Beth rushed off to aid her teammates as we cut to Estwynn's Grimgerde in the middle of a two on one duel with Chet and Lorenzo as Prima did her best to provide fighter support.

Chet: They're actually keeping up with our awesomeness, super step bro.

Lorenzo: I know. Think it's time we turn the tables on 'em with our "super awesome secret super step bro weapon"?

Chet: I'm ready when you are.

Lorenzo: Alright, let's do this!

Both the Enjyutsu Zssa and Enshou Bawoo jump into the air as a bright flash of light envelops them. The Bawoo then morphed as its body went over the Zssa as the two mechs became a single four armed menace.

 **(Author's Note #6: You may want to Google search "Enshou Bawoo" or "Enjyutsu Zssa" for an idea of what the combination looks like because I really can't explain it in a way that would do it justice.)**

Chet and Lorenzo: "Super Step Brother Combination: Ultimate ZaWoo"!

Prima: Well. You don't see that every day.

Estwynn: No, no you don't. We can still take 'em though.

Prima: Oh, no doubt about that.

Lorenzo: You two chodes just gonna stay there and gab, or are you gonna fight us?

Estwynn then charged at the combined mobile suit as Prima swooped around providing covering fire as both of them were surprisingly challenged by both Chet and Lorenzo's advanced use of a four armed fighting style. Estwynn was kept busy blocking strikes from three of the arms while the fourth was causing Prima to evade thanks to throwing around a spinning blade made of the Zssa's twin sickles.

Prima: This might be a little bit of a setback.

Estwynn: Well, if they want to fight with a fusion, than let's play to win with a fusion of our own.

Prima: Are you saying these things can actually...

Estwynn: Yep. Just hit the option titled "Polymerization", and watch the fireworks in action.

Both Estwynn and Prima activated the "Polymerization" option as the extera armor mounted on the core fighter dislodged before the Grimgerde shed parts of its armor as a red energy tornado swirled around it.

Lorenzo: Quick, let's get 'em before they rip off our awesome combo!

The Zssa arms threw their combined sickle blades towards the tornado, only to be stopped point blank before dropping to the ground.

Chet: Crap, it didn't go through.

Before the step brothers could try anything else, the tornado faded revealing the Grimgerde sporting wings on its back, claws for arm guards, the dragon's tail as a new sword to go along with the one it was currently using, and the dragon's head acting as the new chest plate.

Estwynn: Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, say hello to Dragon Luster Grimgerde: Envoy of Creation.

Chet: Oh, this ain't good.

Lorenzo: I know, bro.

But before we can get to that thrashing, let's check in upon Tyler and Lindsay VS Duncan (considering that two of them are 2/3 the starring role in this character arc). All three mobile suits were in the middle of a major hand to hand brawl with Duncan seemingly being able to keep up with ease.

Duncan: That the best you can do? I'm barely breaking a sweat over here.

Tyler: Don't count us out just yet, Duncan.

Duncan: Whatever. With no one here to save your asses, you two are as good as...

Yyyyyyyeaaah, Duncan pretty much just jinxed himself by saying that as the backpack of the Titus was swiftly struck by Beth's Fin Funnels.

Tyler: Sweet timing.

Beth: Thanks, looks like I got here just in time.

Lindsay: Now that we're all together, we can like, win and stuff.

Duncan: Highly doubt it, sweet cheeks.

Tyler: Oh, you are just begging for it now. Let's get him!

Duncan was soon outclassed as all three units used their beam sabers to puncture his Gundam like a pin cushion.

Beth: You gotta admit, we are getting better at this.

Tyler: But it still took all three of us to beat Duncan.

Lindsay: We better hurry and help coach. He and that other lady are probably like, in danger or something.

Tyler: Hey Linds, wait for us.

The three units race off as we cut to Estwynn and Prima's combined mech really giving Chet and Lorenzo the business with a series of slash attacks which would leave sparks falling upon impact with every hit.

Estwynn: Alright Prima, time for the grand finale. You ready?

Prima: Ready when you are.

Dragon Luster Grimgerde then raises both of its swords into the air as they begin to glow after being struck by lightning.

Chet: This is it, isn't it, super step bro?

Lorenzo: It's the big one, I know it!

Estwynn: Envoy Blades, Final Cross Strike!

The Grimgerde turned around after slashing at the Dark Avalon units one last time as Chet and Lorenzo's combined machine fell to the ground and exploded. The match was truly over.

System Voice: Battle ended. Winner: Tyler Robinson, Lindsay Handler, Beth Davis, Estwynn Paratus and Prima Alistair.

All five Dark Avalon members grabbed their machines and ran off in defeat.

Scott: How the hell did this happen twice in a row?!

Duncan: Who cares?! Eva is gonna kill us when we get back anyways.

Chet: Crap, I forgot all about her.

Lorenzo: We are so screwed when she finds out we lost!

Ella and Dawn were close to the gym doors when they saw the five goons run in shame, causing them to pick up the pace only to find out the battle was already over.

Ella: Oh my, what happened in here. Sir Dawn and I both just saw a group of Dark Avalon members fleeing.

Prima: Short version: we fought 'em, they lost and I was pretty entertained by it all.

Dawn: Is that Prima Alistair standing next to Mr. Paratus?

Kitty: Yes it is.

Ella: Could someone pretty please explain what exactly is going on right now? I am very confused.

Estwynn: I think I can help with that.

(35 minutes later)

Estwynn: Which brings us to where we are now. That a good enough explanation for you?

The princess look alike and moonchild nodded "yes".

Estwynn: Good. Because no I need to ask a favor from you two.

Dawn: And that would be?

Estwynn: I want you two to help do maintenance on Beth, Tyler and Lindsay's GunPla and help Ms. Cho display her skills so she can join the club.

Ella: That sounds reasonable.

Dawn: Yes it does. Alright you four, let's get to it then.

The six teens walked out of the gym as Estwynn started talking to Prima.

Estwynn: Now would you be willing to take a rain check on that battle, Prima?

Prima: I'll be competing at an event in New Brunswick on Thursday, you better be there.

Estwynn: But I'm supposed to coach those three against a team from North Ontario that day, so Thursday isn't good for me.

Prima: See if you can't strike a deal with 'em. I gotta go back to my hotel room, when you want to talk some more, come and see me. Just be sure to knock first.

Estwynn: Ah, Prima. Ever the wit.

We then cut to Dark Avalon HQ as Eva is in the middle of dealing with her minions' failure once again.

Eva: So let me get this straight: the five of you failed to complete your mission once again after "supposedly", a professional fighter that knew Paratus came in and challenged you.

Scott: That's pretty much it, yeah.

Eva: (sigh) I'm surrounded by idiots. Since none of you can pull of such a simple task, I shall be forced to handle things myself.

Max: Maybe I could be able to spread far more evil if I wasn't paired with these two buffoons all the time.

Duncan: Don't pin all the blame on us, you sucked out there too. And at least it took all three of those losers to beat me. If anything, you and Captain Redneck over here are holding **me** back.

Scott: **Us** holding **you** back? Oh, pah-lease, you couldn't even damage any of 'em. And it wasn't like "Tweedle Dumb" and "Tweedle Dumber" were any help at all either.

Chet: Hey! We did way better than any of you, we actually even had their leader on the ropes until he and that other chick he was with ripped off our super sweet combo.

Lorenzo: That's right! If anyone sucks in this room, it's you three for being a bunch of losers!

The shouting match went on for another minute before Eva had enough and ended it.

Eva: **All five of you are pathetic!** I can't even look at you morons right now. Go, go and think of a way to make up for your failure. (sigh) Good warriors are so hard to find these days.

Noah looked in the doorway as the others were fleeing fast.

Noah: I'm guessing now isn't a good time.

Eva: Noah, I have a job for you. I want you to tell Izzy, Al, Heather and Jo that they will be helping you and I deal with the battle club and White Fang personally when the next opportunity arises.

Noah: You sure you want those guys tagging along? Last time I checked Heather and Jo wanted to kill each other, Al was as trustworthy as an eel dipped in grease and Izzy would only want to fan the flames just because she would think it would be funny to watch.

Eva: I refuse to trust those buffoons with any more important missions, they have done nothing but fail miserably lately. Next time, we shall be dealing with the battle club along with White Fang and failure will not be a guarantee, but nonexistent.

Eva then looks to a 1/144 mobile suit shrouded in darkness as the episode comes to a close.

 _(Ending Theme: US ending from "Gundam Wing")_

Tyler: oh, man. Eva must really not want us to compete if she's leading the front lines this time around.

Erin: Well, they ain't getting our turf if they think they can just barge in here. Sammy, Zoe, let's help these guys out.

Sammy: Way ahead of you.

Scarlett: Oh, you'll need far more players if you want to deal with us.

Eva: Next time: "Showdown of the Titans". At last, all of our factions face off in a single place.

(Commercial. Music played: "Break the World" by Masayuki Tanaka

Estwynn (not the TDBF one): Rider...henshin!

Announcer: The ultimate union of East and West arrives at the big screen at last!

We then see an assortment of Kamen Riders ranging from Ichigo to Kuuga to Wizard to Ouja to Fifteen fighting against one another as the scene then changes to Estwynn and a ghost like version of Ichigo fighting a bunch of Shocker CombatMen.

Announcer: "Total Drama Summonride: Episode Zero" Coming soon.

The scene then shifts to pictures of 9 coins with pictures of different Kamen Rider helmets indented in.

Announcer: Theater goers get a surprise gift!

End of commercial)

 **(Author's Note #7: Wow, I am really disappointing with the progress I've made this year. Seriously, I wanted to get this as close to episode 20 as possible before the year was over, but I couldn't even get this episode up in time for the story's one year anniversary last month. But that's what happens when things in your personal life along with writer's block and procrastination force you to put things on hold until you have to force yourself to get back to work. Anyways, there you have it: episode 11 of TDBF is done, complete with the introductions of Emma, Al, Chet, Lorenzo and Prima (anyone who guesses which famous GunPla related YouTuber she is based off of gets a shout out from me in the next chapter's first author's note). And you even got to see what happened to that Grimgerde that Estwynn was working on a couple episodes ago, so bonus there. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please don't forget to check out my other works, "Total Drama Summonride Episode Zero"s first act has been posted and the poll to determine the next theme after episode 13 is still in play ("Raise Your Flag" holds the lead for the time being, but maybe you can change that with a simple vote).** **Also don't forget to review (you know I love reading them), favorite and follow, and until next time, DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
